


More Than Words

by Destiel_Storyteller (911BucksGirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Accounts of Abuse, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Romance, Birthday Smut, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Get Married, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Claiming Bites, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Reunion, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Dean Winchester is Good With Children, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel and Sam have a 20 year age gap, Gabriel and Sam will get together, Gadreel redeems himself, Gadreel regains Castiel's Friendship, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Honesty, Immediate Attraction, Insecure Castiel (Supernatural), Insecure Dean Winchester, Love Bites, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More sex in this story than others, Mpreg, Nightmares, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Overprotective, Overprotective Castiel (Supernatural), Pack, Pack Drama, Pack Dynamics, Post Mpreg, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Pack, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Romance, Romantic Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shifter Wolves, Shifting into wolves, Shower Sex, Smut, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, Wolves, connection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911BucksGirl/pseuds/Destiel_Storyteller
Summary: 35-year-old Castiel Novak is single and has been training to become the next High Alpha of Eden Pack. That was until he found out that the only way to become Head Alpha so he could reform his pack is to get an Omega. His history with Omegas isn't exactly stellar and he's not exactly sure he'll have luck this time.22-year-old Dean Winchester was a member of one of the cruelest Shifter Packs in America. He wasn't born into the Pack, he had come to the Pack when he was "bought" by Alastair. Now, Alastair's dead and Dean's alone in a pack that doesn't want him, but he also knows not any other Alphas will want him either. According to the others he's "used up". Alphas like "new and shiny."On a supply run for both Packs to the town that separated the 2, Castiel and Dean meet when the Omega literally bumps into the Alpha. They immediately feel a connection. Fearful of said connection, Dean runs, but when the Alpha finds him in the grocery store and asks him to dinner he knows he cannot say no.Could one dinner lead to a lifetime of happiness? Could they be what the other needs? Can Dean win over the Pack and prove that he could be good for the Head Alpha and the Pack?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ezekiel/Original Male Character, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gadreel/Original Female Character, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 228
Kudos: 426





	1. Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have LOTS of romance and LOTS of sex and smut.
> 
> This story will have some Pack drama--the Pack doesn't make it all that easy for Dean to fit in. But Dean will find his way and stand by Castiel to run the Pack.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50973896648/in/dateposted-public/)

**THE CAST**

**Castiel Novak**

**Age: 35**

**Scent: Cedarwood & Cinnamon**

**Dean Winchester**

**Age: 22**

**Scent: Honey and Vanilla**

* * *

**The Alpha's House (Cas and Dean Live Here)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's life in the Perdition Pack and he thinks about his dream Alpha.
> 
> Cas finds out news that may throw his reform plan into the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this, but as I was writing the next chapter I realized it would fit better if the 2 views were together and not separated.

**April 11, 2020…**

**East of Edenville, Kansas…**

The pitter-pattering of the rain falling through the trees and hitting the roof of the dining room hut he was in seemed to put the young Omega at ease as he dipped his hand with the sponge into the bucket of mopping liquid. His nostrils flared as the scent of disinfectant. He hated this stuff. He hated cleaning the floors by hand. However this apart of his punishment. Whenever he got brave enough to ask the other Omegas for help in the cleaning, Lucifer beat him and then put him to work.

“Dean!”

22-year-old Dean Winchester sighed. He’d been up since a little before 4am. He was forcefully awakened by Pack Alpha Lucifer’s Beta—his second in command—Asmodeus Jones. Immediately after he’d been awakened he was forced into starting his chores for the day along with being told he wouldn’t be able to eat until he finished his morning chores. However, Dean didn’t see that happening any time soon considering that it was already 9am and he wasn’t even halfway done with the ever-growing list of “morning” chores.

He turned to face the Beta. “Yes, sir?”

“Lucifer wants you to launder his and Lilith’s sheets,” Asmodeus smirked. “Apparently things got messy between the two of them last night.”

Dean knew that smirk and what Asmodeus’ wording meant. He nodded as he kept his eyes to the floor. “Yes, Sir. Please inform Alpha that I will be right there.”

He nodded tersely. “You better not keep the Alpha waiting.” His eyes narrowed slowly. “Remember what happens when you keep him waiting.”

He picked up the chemicals he was working with and put them on the counter in the dining hut. He felt his muscles seize in protest as he stood. Ignoring the pain, he grabbed the odor deodorizer and walked out after Asmodeus. He headed for the Alpha’s cabin. Lucifer has been the Pack Alpha for almost 10 years and the Alpha was loving the power it gave him. Especially over Dean.

Dean had come to Perdition Pack when he was all but sold to Alastair at the age of 17 years old. Of course he had left John Winchester’s home about 2 years before after he beat the shit out of him for “turning” into a bitch and manifesting as an Omega. He was caught by a man named Walker then and then sold to Alastair. Their first night together is when he lost his virginity and discovered that Alphas were sadistic and punishing assholes to ever live.

The things he experienced with Alastair didn’t open his eyes to anything except pain and that his Alpha was disgusting. The things he had done to Dean still haunted the Omega. He wasn’t just talking the beatings for not sucking him off exactly right or making sure his favorite vegetable was made, but the sexual things the Alpha did to him.

Alastair died last year after he was caught attempting to rape another Alpha’s Omega because as he said, “my Omega no longer satisfies me.” Knowing that kind of destroyed him, but he kept it to himself because he discovered quickly because he was an unsatisfying Omega and widowed he was to become a servant within the Pack. He was to do make “life easier” for the Pack and the Omegas do everything for them.

So every day he got up no later than 4am and even though most of the time he went to bed at 1am, sometimes he didn’t go to bed at all. Which was his current situation. There was too much to do and he had to get them done before night hit the sky today. He stopped outside the medium-sized cabin and took a couple of breaths. He knocked on the door and then kept his head down.

“Ahh, Dean…” It was Lilith. Lucifer’s mate. He didn’t have to look up to see the beautiful blond. He’d know that smooth as silk voice anywhere, partly because she led the charge to make his life hell and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. “Come in. Luci’s waiting for you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured, keeping his eyes cast downward. He climbed the steep stairs and slid carefully past the blond. Keeping his head down he stopped in the living room. “You wanted to see me, Alpha?”

Lucifer looked up from the daily newspaper and saw the abomination standing before him. He had been mated to his former second-in-command, Alastair Darek. Lucifer let his blue eyes study the Omega. He didn’t know the appeal honestly. The Omega wasn’t exactly the prettiest he’d ever seen. “Yes, Dean. I need you to wash our sheets and put fresh ones on. And if you could maybe get the scent of mating out of our mattress.”

He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes to the floor. “Yes, Alpha.” He knew to wait to be dismissed. So he stood there.

Finally Lucifer said, “You may go.”

He nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

He walked into the bedroom and was almost so overtaken by the scent of sex, slick and come that he almost threw up. He immediately put the back of his hand to his nose and walked further inside. He pulled the bed linens off the bed and the pillows. He moved the pillows and flipped the mattress. He sprayed the mattress down with the deodorizer and then sprayed down the pillows. He walked into the hallway where he knew that the couple kept extra sheets and pillowcases. He grabbed some and walked back into the room. He quickly makes up the bed and sprayed the deodorizer throughout the room.

He picked up the linens and schooled his features so that no one knew how he really felt about holding their sex soak sheets. Thank God for his scent blockers because if he didn’t have them they’d know he didn’t like this part. He walked out of the room and stopped before the Alpha. “Do you need anything else, Alpha?”

“No, Omega, you may go.”

After he had gotten back from the Alpha’s cabin and put the linens into the wash, he went back to the dining hut and got down to work. He picked up the sponge and started cleaning the floor again. As he cleaned he allowed his mind to wander to his dream life. His dream life wasn’t anything fancy. It was just somewhere where he felt safe and cared for. The dream Alpha didn’t have to love him and usually he never did. He just treated him better than Alastair did.

However, as wonderful as his dream life was the sex was still horrific. He wondered what it felt like to have sex with someone without the fear of being beaten for not pleasuring them just right. He shook himself out of his thoughts and started working faster. Truth was he knew he’d never find out. Alphas don’t like ‘used’ Omegas. They liked the untouched, virginal ones.

‘Used’ ones were too damaged for them. The ‘used’ ones didn’t know how to please their Alphas which is why most formerly mated Omegas stayed in the Pack and was destined to a life of servitude. He sighed as tears slid down his cheeks. He was 22 years old and he was already deemed ‘used’ and unmateable. Because of that new categorization, he was forced to take scent blockers. Extremely strong ones.

Lucifer didn’t want his Alphas or even the Betas in the Pack to be tempted by his scent because of how much shame he could bring to the Alpha. Dean sighed as he suppressed the sob and swallowed hard. He was a shameful Omega. He was no longer deemed “perfect” all because his former Alpha was an idiot and made him a widower.

As much as he didn’t want another Alpha, he wondered about the companionship the other Omegas talked about. Like Lilith. She liked to brag within earshot of Dean of how much she was a companion to the Head Alpha along with something he wants to fuck every night. He couldn’t help but wonder what it felt like to be friends and a lover to an Alpha.

He knew it was impossible to ever find because of what he was, but at night as he’d be about to fall asleep he’d dream of his ‘Perfect’ Alpha. He’d memorized it. Someone who was handsome, muscular, sexy. Someone who looked at him and wasn’t disgusted by his scarred and damaged body or the fact that he was almost always brutally raped every night. Someone who wanted to be his best friend and his lover. He wouldn’t mind if he saw him the way that Lucifer saw Lilith, or the way Crowley looked at Abaddon. He knew in his own fantasy world he could admit this…he wanted to be a walking temptation to the Alpha. Someone who he couldn’t keep his hands off and made love to him every night. And really made love to him. Not just tricked him into thinking it and then roughly took him.

He wanted a kind, caring, and nurturing Alpha. Someone who would take care of him as much as he would them. And he would take care of him. He also hoped that the Alpha would be patient with him in their intimate moments because Alastair never wanted to teach him what he liked and didn’t like. He just expected Dean to know. He’d love to have an Alpha he could talk to and have him listen to him too. He wanted a partnership, not a subservient relationship.

All he wanted was to feel safe and not be beaten every night.

Hell, he’d even be fine with one just using him for what he does here. If the Alpha didn’t force him into sex and beat him for sport he was fine.

Realizing what he just thought he scoffed to himself. “God, Winchester, you’re pathetic. No wonder Alastair didn’t want to touch you after a year.”

* * *

**-West of Edenville, Kansas…**

A pattering of rain droplets hit the window as the Alpha walked toward the large bay window in his kitchen. He sighed, watching this early spring rainfall softly trail aimless, wandering paths down the glass which made his mind wander to the one thing that seemed to elude him. Finding a mate.

He’d been searching for a mate for 20 years and now it seemed to be an aimless and fruitless search. He was beginning to wonder if he would be a good Alpha at all.

He had 3 Omegas—none he had mated with—and all 3 broke his heart and left him. In fact, the last one he was with was Hannah Parker. She is now the mate of his childhood friend, Gadreel Parker. That had hurt more than any other of the relationships because it was with the guy he had trusted. The unfortunate part was that he had to watch them day after day however they didn't seem to be all that happy. Which Cas wasn't sure if that made him feel good or bad for his old friend.

That revelation made him realize that even though he was focused on learning and being the best Pack Alpha he could that he hadn’t realized that there was this void in him. A void that settled in him and how much he desperately wanted what Gadreel had.

He was beginning to wonder if he’d ever make someone a suitable—he wasn’t even going to strive to be amazing—alpha. There was no evidence that proved he was either, not if Amelia, Daphne, and Hannah were any indication. Omegas weren’t biologically driven to cheat, so it had to be him and his inadequacy as an Alpha. He sighed again. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe his kindness was never going to have him finding a mate because Omegas didn’t want absolute kindness and care they wanted strictness and authoritativeness—which he was not.

But he never saw the need to be any of those things. Why couldn’t he care for the Omega of his choosing? Why couldn’t he nurture them the way that he always thought Omegas should be taken care of? Why did he have to raise his voice or demand respect to get an Omega to do what they knew they needed to?

He sighed. _Omegas only know strictness, gruffness, and authoritativeness._ His mother’s words rang in his mind and he sighed again. He sat his untouched coffee on the kitchen table and decided that the best way to clear his mind was to run it off. But not as himself, as his wolf. He went to the slider to the deck and pulled it open. He quickly shifted and ran out the door.

He headed for the woods. The Eden Pack was the founding pack of the small town of Edenville. The Pack’s land was the biggest in the state and spanned basically the entire west side out of town. They were positioned about 30-45 minutes outside of Edenville, which was about 30 miles out of town. They owned the woods that spanned the entire back of the Compound. They woods spanned about 10-15 miles and it was one of his favorite spots.

Once in the woods, he slowed down and took in the wondrous of his home.

He loved living here. There was a reason why the Eden Pack was the ‘Utopia of the Packs’. Even with their treatment of Omegas, but he knew they could do better. And he planned on it happening when he took over the Pack full-time. It was all going to be to his discretion and there wasn’t much anyone could do except leave the Pack. Currently, his father was technically in charge however the older Alpha allowed him to make some choices within the Pack until he felt that Castiel was ready.

He hoped it was soon because he had some good ideas to finally implement. And if he couldn’t spend his time with a mate he was going to make sure that Eden finally lived up to the title it was given when his great-great-grandfather was Pack Alpha. He stopped and sat as his mind wandered to what he genuinely wanted…someone to share it all with.

He knew the kind of omega he wanted.

He wants someone who will see how important the Pack is to Castiel and make it their priority also. He wants someone who is understanding, can be a little mischievous and sassy. Someone who knows how to have a good time, but also when to be serious. And he wants someone who would love to have a family and who wouldn’t mind being nurturing to the orphaned children in the Pack. And he wanted someone who liked the fact that he was kind and wanted a partner…not just an Omega to bear his children and help him run the Pack. He didn’t want to dominate this person. He wanted to take care of them just like they’d take care of him.

_Who are you kidding, Castiel? That would never happen._

And his inner self was right…it wouldn’t. He mind as well get used to it now. Being all alone because that’s exactly what he was going to be…alone.

* * *

He got back to his home to see a few of the pack members pacing around the Alpha home he shared with his father. Quickly shifting out of his wolf form, he walked toward the house. “Bartholomew. Gadreel.”

“Castiel, your father is inside looking for you,” Bartholomew snapped at the Alpha.

He climbed the steps and walked in through the slider. He shut the sliding door closed and walked into the dining room. Sitting around the table was his father and the a few of the Elders from the Pack Council. “Morning, Father.”

“Castiel, where have you been?”

“I went for a run,” he answered simply.

James Novak rolled his eyes. He would never understand his youngest son’s need to run. “Of course,” he muttered.

“What can I do for you?”

“We need to talk,” James told his son. “This is about you running the Pack.”

Castiel folded his arms over his chest and looked at his father. “What about me running the Pack.”

“You can’t do it,” Zachariah told him.

Castiel felt his heart stop in his chest. “Excuse me?”

“Unless…” Rufus Turner, another member of the Council appended.

“Unless what?” Castiel asked.

“Unless you get an Omega,” Bobby Singer, another Senior member of the council said.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he tilted his head. “Why would I need an Omega?”

“Because that’s how this Pack is run, Son,” James informed his child. “There’s always been an Omega to stand with his or her Alpha.”

He sighed. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Unfortunately no,” Bobby told him. “It’s in our bylaws, Castiel.”

He looked down at the binder Rufus slid toward him. The binder was opened to the bylaws of the Packs. He looked down at the notebook and began reading where it mentioned the Omega law part.

_The Chosen Alpha has to be either newly mated, mated or soon-to-be mated before he can take on the Pack Alpha role. If Chosen Alpha has no mate he has (4) four weeks to find one or lose the privilege of Pack Alpha._

He looked up at his father and the council. What the hell was he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Time jump...the Alpha and the Omega meet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas meet.
> 
> They go out to a late lunch and really hit it off. 
> 
> A kiss happens that gets interrupted.

**-April 16…**

Dr. Amanda Lee looked at the report that she just got from one of her patients. Dean Winchester was a young Omega who was a Widower and who lived in one of the most brutal Wolf Packs in the country. It had taken a lot of visits to figure out what types of abuse the Omega had been through but once he had she knew how to work with him. Whenever he came to visit he always seemed so sad and depressed. She didn’t know how to help him with that part.

She disagreed with his Pack Alpha’s insistence that the Omega go on a set of Scent Blockers that were so strong that they could make him infertile if he used them for more than a year. They were coming up on a year and Amanda knew she had to say something despite what the Alpha wanted.

Most Omegas wanted a family and she didn’t know how to explain it, but there was something about him that told her that he wanted to be a Papa too. She looked over the report. She looked at her nurse. “Is right?”

Nurse Grayson nodded. “Yes, Doctor. I ran it three times. It came out the same. If he doesn’t come off those things they’re not only going to shut down his chances of ever having children, but they will shut him down too. By the looks of it the Omega’s allergic to a chemical in them or something.”

She nodded. “Okay. Thank you, Carrie.”

“You’re welcome.”

Dean was sitting in the exam room at the Edenville Omega Clinic waiting for his doctor to come inside. He was here today to get another round of scent blockers. Every month he came in to get a refill and every month Dr. Lee insisted on testing him. Something about infertility. He always tried to remind her that he would never have the option to have babies because he had no Alpha prospects. He had to have the blockers though. The blockers helped keep him safe and it prevented the Pack Alpha from getting angry with him.

“Okay, Dean, I got some bad news.”

He looked up at her and she seen the black eye and bruised cheek. She had a feeling where he got that too. He nodded. “Hit me with it, Doc,” he said confidently.

“I cannot give you anymore scent blockers.”

“Why not?”

She sighed and pulled up the wheeled stool. “Because your reproductive system will shut down like I advised you and Lucifer. Also…” she let it trail off as Dean attempted to argue. “Your body is beginning to fight it, Dean.”

“In what way?” he questioned.

“There’s a chemical in these pills that seems to be wreaking havoc on your system. I’m afraid if I continue to allow you to take them then your system will shut down, not to mention that you’ll lose your ability to have children.”

His heart and stomach dropped in tandem. He lifted his green eyes and sighed. “Can I have time to think about this before we talk any further?”

She nodded. “Of course, but please take this seriously. If you continue to take these pills they can do some serious damage, Dean.”

He nodded in agreement. “Yes, ma’am.” He waited for the doctor to leave before he released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He changed back into his clothes, not that there was much to them. The jeans were beginning to fray and the t-shirt was almost thread bare. He sighed as he pressed a hand to his belly.

He had always wanted children, but Alastair had told him that children wasn’t going to be a part of their arrangement, so he better stop thinking about it. And with other Alphas basically swearing him off he knew that children weren’t going to be an option so maybe it’d be better to find another Blocker. He dug into his pocket of his jeans and pulled out the cash he had made by pawning the silver ring that belonged to his mother. He had $100 and he knew where to spend it: the bookstore. Where he could get information on his predicament.

He put his shoes on and walked out. He thanked the nurses and then walked up to Dr. Lee. “Excuse me.”

She turned and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Yes?”

“The condition that I have…what is it called? I want to do some research.”

She smiled. “Good for you.” She picked up a pamphlet and handed it to him.

He looked down at the bright bold white writing: Omega Blocker Sickness. “It’s a sickness?”

“It’s actually Scent Blocker Chemical Poisoning,” she informed him.

He committed it to memory and wondered if the bookstore would have any information. He nodded. “Okay, thank you, ma’am.”

“You’re welcome, Dean. Please remember my warning, please. I would hate for anything to happen to you.”

He nodded sadly. “Of course, Dr. Lee.”

Castiel walked into Second Chance Books and looked at the aisle labels. He headed for the aisle that had the books he was looking for. He had promised Benny he’d find a cookbook that was at the store. The moment he walked into the aisle he felt a body slam into him. He gasped and reached out for whomever he had bumped into. Never realizing that whatever the man had held in his hand had hit the floor. His eyes met the person whom he had run into.

There seemed to be a spark between them. Something that soothed him. He was beautiful. He had light brown hair and long eyelashes that seemed to flutter over his cheeks as he looked down at the floor. He had very kissable lips and he felt his wolf beginning to claw at his insides. He felt his heart flutter and a spike of heat caught him low in the gut. Knowing he was staring when he looked up and gave him a suspicious look he looked away quickly, but not before seeing his eyes. Spring green.

 _It had to be him!_ He could have sworn he heard his inner wolf screaming.

He could smell the scent of vanilla and honey almost immediately. And the strangest thing seemed to happen, a sense of calm came over him and he looked, and he saw the source of the sweet scent. He knew one thing for sure. Something deep in him was telling him that he was exactly what he wanted and needed and what the Pack needed. He looked into his eyes as he said, “Excuse me.”

The man lifted his head and gave him a soft smile that made his heart beat more rapidly. However, seeing the deep bruising settled into his soft skin angering him too. Who would hit someone so…? Was he mated? He looked at his neck and didn’t see anything. Could it be his family or his Pack that was abusing him?

The Omega instantly got another whiff of a spicy forest and his stomach knotted as his slick started. _Oh, damn. It was amazing!_ “I’m so sorry, Alpha. Excuse me.”

Castiel dropped his hands and looked into the man’s eyes, still feeling that calming spark that was between them. “Actually maybe you could help me.”

He shook his head. “Trust me, I can’t.”

“Please try?”

Dean tilted his head suspiciously as his brow furrowed. Then remembering this was an Alpha, his eyes went to the floor. He wasn’t supposed to look an Alpha in the eye unless they asked him to. Keeping his eyes to the floor he said, “I’m sorry, Alpha, I cannot.”

Remembering the immediate signs of an abused Omega, he took stock of the man in front of him. “Please, I don’t know this store very well. I would really appreciate your help.”

Dean closed his eyes. His inner Omega wanted to jump at the chance to help him—hell, he wanted to help the Alpha too, but the abused part of him knew it wasn’t possible. He felt something between them but he didn’t dare hope for it to turn into anything. His history and Lucifer were working against him. His history was obvious, but Lucifer wouldn’t let him leave because that would mean that the other Omegas would have to do what they’re supposed to do for their Alphas.

Keeping his eyes to the floor he whispered, “I can’t…”

“Please look me in the eyes, Sweetheart?”

He heard the sincerity of the endearment and his heart ached a little. What he wouldn’t give to hear that kind of sincerity when it came to endearments. Although he was a little taken aback by the kindness. He lifted his eyes and met the Alpha’s. They were a gorgeous blue and he was **_hot_** beyond description. There was no other way to describe him except besides hot, he was sexy as all get out. _And way out of my league._ A sadness settled within him. A man like him would never give him another glance. A man like him was more than likely mated already. If that was true though why wasn’t his mate in the store with him?

The Alpha attempted again smelling the scent of burnt honey. “Please. I won’t hurt you, but I’m trying to find something for a friend of mine.”

His heart fluttered as he saw the Alpha’s hopeful smile. He had a feeling he was going to regret this, but he found himself asking, “Do you know the name of it?”

He nodded and handed the piece of paper to him. “It’s a cookbook for my chef.”

He nodded slowly. “Cookbooks are this way,” he said and pointed to his right. _Just keep it casual. Keeping it casual won’t shatter you completely when you discover that you’d just be a one-nightstand. Remember Alphas can’t stay faithful. They’re not genetically capable. And being with this one would break you, Winchester and not in the fun way._ The spicy woodsy scent filled his nostrils and he felt himself calming. _Damn it!_ He had to get the hell away from this man before he made a complete fool of himself.

As they walked Castiel heard the crunch and ruffle of the paper bag. He bent down and picked up the bag and the just about empty bottle of…he looked at what it was, scent blockers. He held it out to Dean. “Are these yours?”

He smiled. “Thank you.” He quickly took the bag. He headed for the cookbooks again. He glanced down at the name of the cookbook and then looked at the white wooden display shelves. Finding the book, he grabbed it and held it out to him. “There you go, Alpha.”

“My name is Castiel.”

“Cast…wha…?”

“My name,” he said, “is Castiel.”

“Oh,” he murmured. God, he had to look like such an idiot. He didn’t even remember what it looked like to be picked up by an Alpha. “I’m Dean,” he murmured.

“That’s a lovely name.”

“Thank you,” he said with a polite smile. Remembering why he was there to begin with he looked into the Alpha’s eyes. “If you’ll excuse me there’s some books I need to get.”

“Of course,” he murmured. “I’m sorry for keeping you.”

Dean shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Nice to meet you, Alpha. Have a good day.”

“You too, Sweet Omega.”

Dean quickly turned and headed for the Omega section of the store. When he got away from the Alpha he all but facepalmed himself. God he was such an idiot. Why did he do this to himself? _Because he was interested!_ He may have been interested but he already knew what the Alpha would want him for. It’s the exact same thing any other Alpha would want him for…sex. A hole for their knot.

To them it didn’t matter that Dean didn’t have a clue what he was doing to please them because all they needed was for him to bend over. He saw the cushioned bench in the Omega section and sat. Was it so wrong that he wanted to mean more to someone than just a hole? He glanced at the books and remembering what the doctor said began scanning the selection.

_Just keep reminding yourself, Winchester. You don’t deserve to be loved, cherished or taken care of. You’re useless. You’re used up. And you have no idea what to do in bed with someone that hot. Besides, someone’s already had you and as soon as that hot Alpha had figured that out he would have dumped you fast._

He didn’t know what made him feel sadder the fact that his inner wolf was right or that the one Alpha that made him slick would probably dump him once he found out about Alastair and what he was now. Besides, he’d be a disgrace to him. His Pack would discover his history with Alastair and rush it to Castiel. And if the Alpha didn’t dump him now he’d do it then when he found out everything and just how used he is.

No, it was good that he didn’t let the Alpha charm him. It was better this way.

Even if his heart was breaking. Finding the books he wanted to read, he picked them up and went to the counter to pay for them.

He just prayed that he didn’t see the Alpha again because he wasn’t sure he could walk away a 2nd time.

* * *

Dean looked at his watch and knew he had a few more hours to finish up before his pack came looking for him. If they even cared. It was no secret that the Pack hated him. They considered him a disgrace, a blemish on the Pack. He grabbed a cart and started shopping. On a whim of fancy he walked to the baked goods section of the store, which was at the front of the store and headed for the pies.

God, what he wouldn’t give to get one of those.

He hadn’t had pie in about 7 years. The last time he did was right before he manifested as an Omega and John Winchester chased him out of the house. He knew if he was to get one though Lucifer would take it from him and then have Azazel or Asmodeus beat him for getting it. Then Lucifer and Lilith would eat it between sex sessions.

_I wonder what Castiel’s favorite is…_

_Stop, Winchester! He’s not yours! Remember, he never will be. Maybe if Alastair hadn’t taken you then you may have had a chance._

Ignoring the heartbreaking feeling in his chest, he pulled his list out. The Pack didn’t grocery shop. They usually had deliveries sent to them, but there were some things that couldn’t be delivered. Mostly the condiments, the seasonings, and other things like that. Plus, if Dean went off the scent blockers it would also start up his Heats again because this particular blocker had a Heat suppressant too. Which scared the hell out of him because if one of the Alphas smelt an Omega in Heat he’d not only be fighting off the symptoms, but also the Alpha. But he’d need to get supplies for the Heat.

He sighed and tilted the pastry box to look at the dessert. He sighed and put the box back up on the pile. He sighed.

“Which one is your favorite?”

He gasped in fright when he heard the deep voice of the now familiar Alpha. “Jesus, Cas!” he muttered. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

He smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, Dean.” His smile widened warmly. “So which one is your favorite?”

“Um…depends on my mood actually or the holiday,” he replied, remembering.

“You should get one.”

He shook his head. “No. Pack Alpha wouldn’t like it and I would get in trouble.” _Get out of there, Winchester before you do something stupider_. He glanced at his watch. “I should…” he really didn’t want to go, he realized. There was something about this Alpha and not only because he was wetter and more turned on than he had been ever in his life, but that he felt something he had never felt before with any other Alpha. _Safe._ That was a feeling he hadn’t felt in…forever. Safe wasn’t a feeling that he got used to, because what would come next would be trust and he knew that Alphas weren’t to be trusted.

Remembering the rules from the binder about unmated Omegas being escorted in town and on the way home. He questioned, “You can tell me to shut up if you would—”

“That wouldn’t be appropriate. An Omega can’t talk to an Alpha like that. It’d be disrespectful and if Alpha finds out I was disrespectful to the future Pack Alpha of Eden I’d…be in so much trouble.”

He smiled. He wondered if any of the other packs had heard about him exceeding to the “throne” as Pack Alpha. Castiel wondered if “so much trouble” meant beatings. And if it did how many times did the beautiful, beautiful man get beatings? “Well, I promise that it’ll stay our secret.” He paused to see if the Omega would automatically deny the request. When he didn’t Cas continued. “I was going to ask if you’d join me for a late lunch.”

He looked at his watch and did calculations and he opened his mouth to say no, but instead of gentle rejection he heard himself saying, “I’d like that.” Truth was he couldn’t remember the last time he ate. It’d taken him until 8pm to finish the other day and he’d been up late for the rest of the week. Not only was he hungry but he was tired also. He had all but not slept for about 3 days.

He smiled. “Well, how about we leave now and come back after we eat to get our groceries?”

He nodded. It sounded like the best plan he’d heard all day.

* * *

They walked out of the grocery store and Dean followed the way that Alastair had taught him. He had to be at least 5 steps behind any Alpha. They could never walk together. He kept his eyes to the ground and made sure to not bump into anyone. He looked up to see Castiel had stopped in front of him. He kept his eyes to the ground. “Sorry—”

“For what, Sweetheart?”

He didn’t know. Apologizing seemed to be the only thing that he could do right, but he always seemed to mess it up all over again angering the other alphas. He shrugged.

“I slowed down because I realized you weren’t beside me, so I thought something was wrong. Is there anything wrong?”

He shook his head. “No,” he said softly. “Omegas don’t walk beside Alphas. At least that’s what my previous Alpha told me.”

He moved beside him and whispered, “Well, I don’t know if you realize this, but I’m not like other Alphas. If you don’t mind I’d like to talk to you.”

Dean kept his eyes to the ground as he nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good. So you said you had a previous Alpha, right?”

He nodded. “Yes, Sir. His name was Alastair. Alastair Darek.” He sighed. “We were mated up until almost a year and half ago,” he replied.

He nodded. “May I ask how old you are?”

“I just turned twenty-two in January.” Why did he keep asking him if something was okay? He was supposed to talk to an Alpha when they were talking to him.

He nodded. “I turn thirty-six in August.” He paused as they walked to the corner and he directed Dean to turn to his left. Dean had no idea where his voice was coming from usually when Alphas spoke to him he shut down. But with Cas it seemed to be okay. Like he knew that the man wouldn’t hurt him in any way. “Alastair was quite a bit older than me.”

“So is the Pack you’re in his Pack?”

He nodded. “He was Pack Alpha Lucifer’s right hand.”

He knew all too well how Lucifer treated his Omegas, especially the unmated ones. He could only imagine what he’d do with a widowed Omega. Cas put a hand on his lower back and the Omega jerked in fright. “Honey, I know this may be difficult for you to believe but I would rather hurt myself than hurt you.”

He nodded. He had a feeling he was right, but because of his history with Alphas and being that there was no guarantees that he would want him after this he was feeling more alert. They stopped at a restaurant that Dean noticed said Dominic’s. He looked at Cas. “I’m not dressed—”

“I love their food.”

“But they’ll never let us in because I’m not dressed for—”

He smiled and whispered into his ear. “There are some perks to being the future Alpha of the town’s founding wolf Pack, Sweetheart.”

He looked over his shoulder at the Alpha. “Really? You have that much influence?”

He smiled and said, “Let’s go in and let you find out.”

Dean nodded slowly and let the Alpha usher him inside. Castiel smiled at the older man. “Good afternoon, Dominic,” he said in a very friendly manner.

Dominic’s face lit up with excitement. “Castiel! Oh! It’s good to see you.” He looked in the direction of Dean. “Who is this?”

“This is Dean. I’m hoping that this dinner will lead to many more, so I need you to help me make this special for him.”

He nodded. “Absolutely. You know we’ll do anything for a member of Eden. If it weren’t for your protection and generosity our town wouldn’t be what it is within town limits.”

He smiled. He ushered Dean ahead of him but the Omega wouldn’t move as he saw all eyes on them. “No!” he hissed.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked.

“They’re all looking at me!” he whispered.

“Okay,” he murmured and raised his arm and saw the Omega flinch. He wrapped it around his shoulders. “I would never hurt you, Sweetheart. It's okay, Baby. I promise you'll be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you. Just stay close." He looked at the owner and asked. "Could you make sure we have privacy, please?"

“Absolutely, Alpha Novak.”

Dean had to admit it felt nice to be in someone’s arms again. It was frightening, but nice. The man escorted them through the dining room and headed for an area that had double doors before the room. The owner of the restaurant pushed the doors opened and Castiel ushered him inside. Dean gasped at the room. It was beautiful. The green vines hung from the wall and the ceiling, ropes of twinkle lights threaded between the vines. There were about 8 white tablecloth tables. 2 tables could seat 2 people. 4 tables were for 4 people and then there were 6 people tables. It looked beautiful. He looked at the Alpha. “Are you sure about this? I mean, this place is **_really_** nice and trust me I’m not worth any of this.”

“That’s a matter of opinion, Honey.” He dropped his arm and took his hand as he headed for the table in the middle. Dean sat down and he pushed the chair in.

Dean looked around the room and then looked at Castiel. “This is really nice. Like, not even Alistair took me to a place like this before.”

Castiel smiled and took the menus from him. He handed one to Dean. “Order anything you want. Money’s no object.”

The Omega’s jaw dropped as he looked at the prices on the menu. “You’re serious?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

Dean scanned the menu as Dominic walked away. He looked up from his menu and looked at the Alpha. The man was extremely sexy. He had desperately forced himself to ignore the spicy woodsy smell of the Alpha and what it did to him. He had a feeling that the Alpha knew all to well that the scent of him turned Dean on. In fact, while even sitting here on the textured chair he could feel his slick sliding from his ass cheeks and pooling in his boxers and sliding down his thighs.

The Omega fidgeted as the dampness continued. He forced his eyes back to the menu and bit his lip as he focused on the food. He felt a warm crackle and his eyes lifted to see the blue-eyed man watching him. That was one of the strangest things about them. It was like their wolves were determined to make sure that they both knew of the attraction, of the possible bond between them.

That was another thing that he wasn’t used to—okay, maybe 2 things. One, Dean could bet that the man could look deep into his soul and see how damaged he was. And two, the lust that seemed to be in his eyes when he looked at him. He sighed softly. He didn’t just want lust though. He wanted a man to care about him and to nurture him. Of course, he wanted to find a man who wanted him sexually almost all the time also, but he knew that one would be a stretch, especially when he discovers how horrible he is at it.

He exhaled. He looked at the Alpha again. “May I ask you a question?”

He nodded. “You can ask me anything.”

“Why me?”

“What…?” He tilted his head in confusion. “Why what? I’m not sure I understand completely.”

“Why are you sitting here with me? I’m no one special. Just a used up Omega.” He jerked slightly when heard the Alpha’s growl. “I’m sorry—”

“It’s not your fault,” he interrupted. He sighed. “I don’t like that you believe that about yourself. That you’re used up.”

He gave a non-committal shrug. “Trust me, I’ve been hearing it for a year and half. You believing it too wouldn’t be a complete stretch.” _Even if your scent and your very presence made me wetter and hotter than any other Alpha had ever done._

“I don’t,” he told him absolutely. “I never could.” He closed the tall menu on his thumb and looked at the gorgeous Omega. “Before I truly answer your question, let me ask you one of my own.”

He nodded. “Of course, Alpha.”

He felt the purr gurgling outward when he heard the Omega calling him that. “Do you believe that two mates can meet in one day and just **_know_** that they are supposed to be together?”

He didn’t answer right away as the waiter came to them with goblets of water. Dean picked up the glass and sipped. He put the stemmed goblet on the table. Did he believe that 2 people could meet in one day and just know that they were together? He subconsciously bit his lip and thought about it for a moment. Finally he answered, “I guess,” he responded. “In theory I guess it’s possible.”

Castiel watched him again. “Then to answer your question of why you it’s because I felt it.” He sighed. “I believe you are exactly what I’ve been looking for the last twenty years.”

“But I’m too much trouble. I’m used—”

“Please don’t say that,” he said softly. “You’re worth every bit of trouble and you’re not used. Doesn’t matter what anyone has ever told you, Sweetheart.”

Dean smiled. He had to admit he enjoyed knowing that. The waiter approached the table again and asked them what they wanted. Cas ordered a creamy carbonara pasta. Dean realized it was his turn. “Um…” he opened the menu. “…I’ll have the mozzarella stuffed chicken parmesan, please?”

Cas closed his menu and looked at the Beta waiter. “You heard the man. Also for dessert I would like a chocolate zuppa inglese, please.”

The waiter wrote everything down. “What would you like to drink?”

He looked at Dean. “Would you mind if I ordered that part of the meal?”

He shook his head surprised that he asked. Alphas never asked. “Not at all. I know nothing about wines.”

“Okay,” Castiel said. “My friend will have a glass of pinot noir and…” his voice trailed off when he noticed the waiter staring at Dean. “Hey!” he growled.

“Sorry, Alpha Novak.” He asked him to repeat the wine order and then scampered off.

Dean couldn’t help it, he snickered. He’d never met an Alpha with that kind of power. “Has that always happened or just ever since your father announced that you’d be inheriting the Eden Pack throne?”

“What?” he asked.

Dean laughed. He sounded sincere with the question. “Nothin’,” he muttered and picked up his water.

“I like your laugh.”

He smiled, a light blush covering his cheeks. “Thank you, Alpha.” He cleared his throat. “Are you an indoor person or outdoor person?”

Castiel leaned forward, crossing his arms, and putting them on the table. What he really wanted to do was reach over and hold his hand, but that’s not how courting worked. “Um…a little bit of both. During the spring and summer I love being outside as much as I can be, while winter and fall I love to be indoors cuddled up by the fire.”

Dean smiled, ignoring the lustful shiver that went directly to his cock. His mind wandered to what it would feel like to cuddle. He had realized while watching Tom with his mate, Heather that he had never been held or cuddled. In fact, no one ever held his hand or even kissed him.

“May I ask you one now?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

“What’s your favorite genre of music?” he asked.

He thought about it for a moment and then answered, “Um…I like 60s, 70s and 80s, along with some country music.” He shrugged. “Of course, I haven’t heard anything newer to tell you otherwise.”

He smiled. “That’s a great answer. Um…I like country music.”

Dean smiled. “So, what’s your Pack actually like? I’ve heard rumors from Lucifer and everything—by the way I can’t believe that you’re actually cousins with that douchebag.”

Castiel laughed softly. “It’s never something I bring up in casual conversation.”

“I wouldn’t either.”

The Alpha laughed fully now, and Dean felt his chest warm at the sound. He watched him open his mouth to answer him when the waiter came over with their food. He placed their plates and glasses of wine in front of them. He quickly left again and Castiel smiled. Dean’s heart hammered in his chest and he could smell fresh cedarwood and cinnamon. The Alpha was happy…he was making him happy.

He looked down at the chicken parmesan. It looked **_REALLY_** good. “This looks so good.”

“I’m glad,” he murmured. “Will you please try your wine?”

He smiled and picked up his glass. He carefully sipped the red liquid. The explosion of earthy fruit exploded on his tongue. He tasted the berries. He didn’t know what kind they were, but he also tasted the slight bitterness that he guessed alcohol had. “May I ask what kind of berries are in there?”

“Dark cherries, red currants, and berries,” he said softly. “Just sip it slowly.”

He nodded. “So…is your Pack as “utopic” as Lucifer and his “Princes”—as I call them—bitterly called it?”

“Um…yes and no,” he answered after his mouth was cleared of his fettuccine. “Yes, because despite the current Alpha views, unmated Omegas are absolutely safe. No, because of those views.”

“Which you’re going to change?” Dean asked as he hovered his forkful of chicken at his lips.

Castiel saw the teasing challenge in his amazingly green eyes. He laughed. “I’m certainly going to try.”

Dean smiled. He had a feeling he would achieve it.

* * *

The rest of the lunch went on with questions going back and forth. They had both finished their food awhile ago but neither of them wanted to leave. Dean had no idea where this ability to talk to him so openly without fearing retaliation came from but he really enjoyed it. He enjoyed being able to talk to him so freely without worrying about punishments. It felt nice acting like a normal couple.

Dean watched the Alpha pick up his wine and sip the pale gold liquid. “So, when do you take your position?”

“I don’t—”

“What do you mean?” Dean interjected.

Castiel saw his hand resting on the round table and reached for his fingers. “Because I have just been informed that unless I take an Omega I can’t take leadership.”

Dean lifted his eyes. “Oh.”

“This,” he moved a finger between them, “what’s happening between us has nothing to do with that. In fact I hadn’t thought about it until you had asked.”

The Omega looked into his eyes and realized that he was being honest. He had a feeling that the Alpha couldn’t be anything else but honest. “I believe you,” he confessed. “And that’s a feat in itself.”

He smiled. He heard the soft music coming softly through the vine covered PA system. Dean watched him as he stood and held out a hand to him. “Wha…what?”

“Dance with me.”

“Dance with you?” Dean asked, the surprise making his belly flutter.

He nodded and gently pulled him to his feet as he said, “Yes, dance with me.”

“But…I…I don’t…know how,” he confessed.

Cas smiled and stroked his cheek. “That’s okay. I’ll teach you.”

_He’ll teach me?_ Dean asked himself. He had never heard an Alpha say that before. He looked into the Alpha’s impossibly blue eyes. He tucked an arm around his waist while the Alpha took his hand and rested against his own heart.

“Now sway with me,” he murmured. “Like this.” He showed him what to do.

Dean watched intently and nodded as he swayed with the Alpha. “If I wake up right now and I’m still in my damn hut I may flip out.”

Castiel smiled and whispered as he cupped the hand that was at his waist on his cheek, “Can’t have that.” He caressed his cheek. “May I kiss you?”

Dean’s eyes darted and he stared for a moment. Alphas never asked. They usually just took what they wanted. He nodded. “But I may not—”

He smiled. “Then if you’re not I will teach you, but first let’s find out either way.”

He nodded. Truthfully, he’d been dying to since they started their conversation. Watching the man’s lips move was like an aphrodisiac.

He lowered his mouth to his and it was like a fire exploded between them. He curled his fingers at the Alpha’s back into the shirt and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues slicked together, fighting a silent battle in the cave of the Omega’s mouth. He moaned softly as slick slid further down his thighs. He could taste the pasta and the wine and it was making a very intoxicating taste. His moan became more wanton as he chased his tongue with the Omega’s own.

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Dean stiffened the moment that he heard the strong southern drawl. He yelped in surprise as he felt a hand go to the back of his neck and violently pull him away from his Alpha. “Ow!” he cried out softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The Aftermath of the cliffhanger...
> 
> This is where some of the angst starts...


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a present from his cousin
> 
> Eden Pack gets a new member

Dean watched in fear as the 2 men fought, hand-to-hand. He winced when Asmodeus punched Cas in the face. The fight had started when Asmodeus informed Cas that he was going to be walking out with him. And Castiel told him over his dead body. From that point on the fight was on.

For a while there Cas was winning, but he must have been getting tired because Asmodeus got the upper hand and plowed his fist into his face.

“STOP!” Dean screamed. He pulled his arms free, ignoring the fact that he heard something pop in his arm. He couldn’t stand to see Cas get hurt anymore. It was destroying him as it was. “Stop,” he said again. He looked from one man to the other. “That’s enough, please.” He looked at Castiel. He fought the urge to nurture this man, to take care of him. His Omega whimpered and he turned his eyes to Asmodeus. He moved his eyes to Castiel. He walked to him and whispered, “I told you I wasn’t worth it.” He gently touched his already bruised cheek as the Alpha tried to correct him. “It’s true. I’m not. I’m too messed up for someone as incredible as you.” He tilted his head up and took his lips softly. “Thank you for showing me what it could have been. But with you becoming Head Alpha you should find someone more suitable.” Dean turned to Asmodeus. “I’m ready.”

Castiel watched him start for the door. “Dean—”

“No, Cas. I’m going back to my Pack. You go to yours and please find someone else.”

Castiel sniffed the air and realized that Dean didn’t want to do this. He was doing it for him, but why?

* * *

Asmodeus roughly pulled Dean out of the SUV and all but dragged him somewhere. Dean had heard him talking to someone on the phone when they were driving. He knew what was going to happen when he got back to the Pack. Lucifer was going to beat him for his disobedience, and he had a feeling that this time he was going to be in pain for a while.

He knew it wasn’t smart to go back to Perdition with them knowing all too well what he was in for. But he couldn’t watch them fighting anymore. He wasn’t worth Cas fighting for. He wasn’t worth the man getting hurt. No, the Alpha deserved someone who was better than him. Who hadn’t been touched and raped. Who hadn’t been abused. Spending the afternoon together had proved that all too well. The sad part, the part that made his Omega whine was the realization that after today he’d never see him again. And Lucifer would make sure of it, especially since he knew Asmodeus would tell him.

Asmodeus threw him to the floor of the small cabin. He groaned in pain as he hit the floor hard. He heard the screen door slam shut and he looked over to see Lucifer walking in. Asmodeus folded his arms over his chest as he faced the Alpha. “I found him at Dominic’s in the Moonlit Garden Room with…your cousin, Castiel.” His eyes dropped to Dean and added as he slowly lifted his head. “They were kissing.” His lips twitched. “I do believe that your cousin wanted to keep him. He tried to fight me for him.”

“Ahh…” Lucifer smirked. He walked over to the Omega. “You really think you can disrespect me like that?” he asked, but without waiting for an answer he slapped him.

Dean moaned and his head hit the floor. The blond hovered over Dean, grasping at his throat. “Well, let’s see if my cousin will still want you when I’m finished with you.” He slammed Dean’s head into the floor.

* * *

He had about 45 minutes to think about it as he drove home to Eden. He knew what his wolf wanted… ** _Dean_**. And that’s what he wanted too. He had hoped that his cousin wouldn’t make things difficult, but he had a feeling the Alpha would have just to spite him. He pulled up to the gates that kept the place a sanctuary from the outside world and punched in his code. He waited for the doors to open enough to get his car in and then picked up his speed. He parked the car in the parking garage. He got out of the car and locked it. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit one contact. “Dad, it’s me. I need your help.” He paused. “I found my Omega. The problem is he’s a member of Lucifer’s Pack.” He paused again as he walked up to the house that his father had given him a couple of days ago. “Thank you. See you soon.”

Knowing that Castiel was serious he knew that his dad would help him.

* * *

**-10 Days Later…**

**-April 26 th…**

Bobby Singer was doing his usual nightly prowl around the perimeter when he heard a vehicle come to a squealing stop and ran toward the entrance. He was in his wolf form and so it didn’t take him long to get there. He watched as 2 men rolled something out of a dark colored van and then took off. He narrowed his eyes to memorize the license number. He quickly shifted back to his human form and knelt next to the blanket wrapped mound in his boxer shorts. He gently worked the blanket down and gasped when he seen the brutally bruised and bloody face of a man. He leaned his head down to his face and chest.

He heard the wheezy breaths and rushed to the security booth where a phone was. He picked up the phone and dialed 4 numbers. “Hey, someone needs to come down here. We have someone hurt down here. Bring a board too and call Castiel.”

* * *

In Castiel’s home, he rolled to his other side and sighed heavily. He hadn’t been sleeping since he and Dean had parted. It’d been 10 days since they had last seen each other, and he hadn’t even gotten ‘he’s fine’ from anyone at Perdition. He and his father had discussed it and he insisted that Dean was the one he wanted. With his insistence, James agreed to help him bring his Omega home, but Lucifer was being stubborn about it.

He had a feeling the Alpha knew everything at this point and was keeping him from Dean on purpose. Pack protocols said they must have the other Pack Alpha’s agreement, but when you were as spiteful as Lucifer it was very slim to none that you would get it. Which was Castiel’s position now. The phone chirped to inform him that it was the medical building.

He picked it up on and answered, “Castiel.”

It was Dr. Gaines. He replied, “Yes. What’s wrong, Doctor?”

“We have a drop off coming in.”

“A drop off?”

“You need to come down here.”

Castiel didn’t say goodbye, he just hung up and sat up. He pulled his robe on and slipped into his slipper. He rushed out of the house and rushed across the compound to the medical building. It wasn’t unusual to get drop offs. Most of the time it was from Omega homes where they were actually underground sex dens. However, something told him that this time it was different.

He walked into the medical building and watched the chaos for a moment. They were examining a severely beaten man…well he looked like a man. He stepped a closer as his heart hit the floor in dread. _What if…?_ “Dr. Gaines?”

The man in the pajama pants and t-shirt and white medical coat turned to him. “Alpha Castiel.”

“What…? Who is it…?”

“We’re not sure yet,” he answered. “Bobby called me to inform me that they all but threw him out of a van before peeling out of the drive.”

As they began to gently unwrap the person Castiel scented the air and got a dulled scent of honeyed vanilla. His heart and chest felt heavy as his body tensed and his lungs closed in fear. “Dean…”

Nurse Courtney Watson turned and looked at the Pack Alpha. “Sir?”

“The scent is familiar,” he replied.

“How?” Head nurse Melinda Bowman asked.

His eyes didn’t leave the chaotic scene in front of him as he answered, “If…” his voice trailed off when he realized it was a man. The man’s scent drifted to him again. Honeyed-Vanilla. “It’s his scent…”

“Dear God, what hit this poor man? A semi-truck?”

“He’s pretty,” Nurse Jasmine McDonald said. “Despite the facial injuries.”

Castiel could tell that his wolf had claimed them battered and bloody man on the gurney. He growled at the young woman. “Inappropriate, Nurse McDonald.”

She jerked and spun on him. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Is it him?”

Castiel turned to see his father standing next to him. He shrugged. “I don’t know. I want to say yes. My inner wolf is screaming yes, but…”

“Castiel, you know to trust your inner wolf more than yourself. If that is him you do realize that it’s going to devastate you to see him like that, right?”

He nodded. “I know, dad.”

“Alpha Castiel?”

The Alpha turned and looked to see one of the nurses handing over a piece of paper. “What’s this?”

“Don’t know, Sir. It was pinned to the blanket he was wrapped in and it’s addressed to you.”

Castiel looked at his father suspiciously and then unhooked the safety pin on the note and slipped it out. He unfolded it and began reading:

Castiel groaned. “Damn it!” he swore. “It’s him.” His body went numb as he watched cords and tubes being attached to the Omega.

“How can you tell?”

“Because your damn nephew is the one who did it,” he said and handed his father the letter.

James took the note and read it. He folded it back up and rubbed his son’s back in a show of affection and support before he stepped forward. “All right, guys, this is Castiel’s chosen Omega, so we need to make sure that we give it all we got and go beyond that, am I clear?”

“Yes, Alpha,” they all said in unison.

* * *

By the time, the sun was up that morning, Castiel was seated by his bedside running through his mind everything that Doctor Gaines had told him all of his injuries and that right now he was in a coma. His body needed the time to heal. The doctor had let him know that they also had tested him to see if he was sexually assaulted during the beatings. They had already determined that multiple people had taken turns just by his injuries.

Thankfully, he wasn’t raped.

Pamela had reminded him though that it may take him longer to trust him again. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure that Dean would want him as his Alpha anymore. When they were having dinner and talking the Omega had expressed how amazing it would have been to have the Alpha as his, but now he was expecting things to change with him.

During their alone time he had promised the Omega that he would be there with him every step of the way and that he wouldn’t leave his side or take his support elsewhere because it gets rough. And he had promised him that he still wanted him more now than he had a few days ago.

And it was true. He did, but not only to be his Omega but to be his companion also. He could see him and Dean becoming partners in running the Pack. After a conversation with his father he knew that some would have some problems with the fact that he chose Dean as his Omega. Some of them are traditional and believe that Male Omegas are cursed.

But he didn’t care. If Dean would have him he’d gladly take him and cherish every moment with him.

* * *

### -April 30th…

_“The train pulled up at a small wayside station and we all descended. Outside, beyond the low, white fence, a wagonette with a pair of cobs was waiting. Our coming was evidently a great event, for station-master and porters clustered round us to carry out our luggage. It was a sweet, simple country spot, but I was surprised to observe that by the gate there stood two soldierly men in dark uniforms who leaned upon their short rifles and glanced keenly at us as we passed. The coachman, a hard-faced, gnarled little fellow, saluted Sir Henry Baskerville, and in a few minutes we were flying swiftly down the broad, white road. Rolling pasture lands curved upward on either side of us, and old gabled houses peeped out from amid the thick green foliage, but behind the peaceful and sunlit countryside there rose ever, dark against the evening sky, the long, gloomy curve of the moor, broken by the jagged and sinister hills._

_The wagonette swung round into a side road, and we curved upward through deep lanes worn by centuries of wheels, high banks on either side, heavy with dripping moss and fleshy hart’s-tongue ferns. Bronzing bracken and mottled bramble gleamed in the light of the sinking sun. Still steadily rising, we passed over a narrow granite bridge and skirted a noisy stream which gushed swiftly down, foaming and roaring amid the grey boulders. Both road and stream wound up through a valley dense with scrub oak and fir. At every turn Baskerville gave an exclamation of delight, looking eagerly about him and asking countless questions. To his eyes all seemed beautiful, but to me a tinge of melancholy lay upon the countryside, which bore so clearly the mark of the waning year. Yellow leaves carpeted the lanes and fluttered down upon us as we passed. The rattle of our wheels died away as we drove through drifts of rotting vegetation—sad gifts, as it seemed to me, for Nature to throw before the carriage of the returning heir of the Baskervilles._

_“Halloa!” cried Dr. Mortimer, “what is this?”_

_A steep curve of heath-clad land, an outlying spur of the moor, lay in front of us. On the summit, hard and clear like an equestrian statue upon its pedestal, was a mounted soldier, dark and stern, his rifle poised ready over his forearm. He was watching the road along which we travelled._

_“What is this, Perkins?” asked Dr. Mortimer._

_Our driver half turned in his seat. “There’s a convict escaped from Princetown, sir. He’s been out three days now, and the warders watch every road and every station, but they’ve had no sight of him yet. The farmers about here don’t like it, sir, and that’s a fact.”_

_“Well, I understand that they get five pounds if they can give information.”_

_“Yes, sir, but the chance of five pounds is but a poor thing compared to the chance of having your throat cut. You see, it isn’t like any ordinary convict. This is a man that would stick at nothing.”_

_“Who is he, then?”_

_“It is Selden, the Notting Hill murderer.”_

_I remembered the case well, for it was one in which Holmes had taken an interest on account of the peculiar ferocity of the crime and the wanton brutality which had marked all the actions of the assassin. The commutation of his death sentence had been due to some doubts as to his complete sanity, so atrocious was his conduct. Our wagonette had topped a rise and in front of us rose the huge expanse of the moor, mottled with gnarled and craggy cairns and tors. A cold wind swept down from it and set us shivering. Somewhere there, on that desolate plain, was lurking this fiendish man, hiding in a burrow like a wild beast, his heart full of malignancy against the whole race which had cast him out. It needed but this to complete the grim suggestiveness of the barren waste, the chilling wind, and the darkling sky. Even Baskerville fell silent and pulled his overcoat more closely around him._

_We had left the fertile country behind and beneath us. We looked back on it now, the slanting rays of a low sun turning the streams to threads of gold and glowing on the red earth new turned by the plough and the broad tangle of the woodlands. The road in front of us grew bleaker and wilder over huge russet and olive slopes, sprinkled with giant boulders. Now and then we passed a moorland cottage, walled and roofed with stone, with no creeper to break its harsh outline. Suddenly we looked down into a cuplike depression, patched with stunted oaks and firs which had been twisted and bent by the fury of years of storm. Two high, narrow towers rose over the trees. The driver pointed with his whip._

_“Baskerville Hall,” said he._

Castiel looked up from the old book he’d read a thousand times and sighed. He’d been worrying about Dean for a few days now. His heart ached as the thought that had been entering his mind crossed it again…what if Dean didn’t want anything to do with him anymore? What if Castiel had repeated his own history all over again? An Omega not wanting him wasn’t anything new. All of his Omegas didn’t want anything to do with him after a certain amount of time. He’d dated Amelia and Hannah the longest. 5 years…they all had one thing in common though…they all cheated on him.

That was a real boost to the other Alphas…but it was devastating to Castiel. Most Alphas prided themselves on being able to make Omegas happy—in and out of the bedroom…or nest whichever the Omega liked—but he couldn’t do neither.

His cousins were right…he would never make an Omega happy.

Daphne and Hannah both told him what the problem was…he was too soft-hearted. He was too kind. They didn’t want to be abused and manhandled, but to them, for them Cas couldn’t take charge. He wasn’t the “strong” Alpha-type. He was too docile. And an Omega wanted kindness and a soft-hearted Alpha, but they wanted someone who could take charge of whatever situation that arises. They didn’t believe that Cas could be that way.

Maybe they were right. It’s just like Gadreel pointed out—he listened to Dean when he told him to go home and to not look for him when the Perdition Pack Alphas came looking for Dean. He didn’t listen to him about letting it go, but it would seem that Meg’s comments seeped into his insecurities.

She had come in to check on him and they got to talking. Castiel was telling her what he had been thinking about and she said, “ _This is ridiculous. You barely know him, Clarence. What makes you think you can make him happy, huh? You couldn’t do it with any of the others. Why won’t you get this? You’re not meant to be Pack Alpha or even have an Omega. Mind as well get used to being alone because I have a suspicion that this one is going to be just like the rest—he’ll be happy with you for a while, but he’ll dump you just like all the rest. The way you are is not something you can change, Clarence. Just know that kindness and soft-heartedness you have will not make you a great Alpha for either the Pack or an Omega. So you mind as well just give it up now_.”

Feeling the burning of tears in his throat, his eyes filling with tears and the tightening in his chest of sadness he dogeared the page he was on and shifted quickly and quietly. It was easier to be with him in his wolf form. Not that the emotions were any different, but his wolf knew that deep down Dean’s Omega wanted him. So it made it easier to forget his insecurities and doubts at least for the moment.

At least while he slept he felt like he was making a difference, that he was helping him and that when Dean woke up they’d be happily together. At least for a little while he could believe that this one wanted him.

* * *

Castiel instantaneously awoke when he scented burning honey-vanilla. His eyes popped open and he immediately went into protective mode. His wolf-heart dropped when he realized almost instantly that Dean was afraid of him, afraid of his growling. He tried to calm down but heard Dr. Atherton shooing him out of the room.

“Get out of here, Alpha! You’re scaring him!” She pushed him off the bed and he jumped down. “No Omega wants an Alpha who would growl at them or scare them. Get out of here.”

Castiel looked at Dean and saw the big frightened green eyes and his heart shattered.

He scared him.

He growled at him.

He looked from Dr. Atherton to Dean and knew it wouldn’t do him any good to shift back into human form and try to explain himself. He’d done the damage. So, instead, he bowed his head sadly and ran out the door.

James walked into the medical building just as he saw the streak of black fur speed past him. “Castiel?” He walked into the building and looked at the doctor. “Was that Castiel?”

“Helluva I know,” she murmured. “All I know is that the stupid Alpha scared him.”

James looked at Dean who was still battered, bruised and broken from the beating he received at the hands of his nephew. “Well, Dean, it’s good to see you awake.”

* * *

Castiel ran through the woods until he got to the waterfront clearing and then he stopped. He felt like such an idiot. He should have thought about what it would have seemed like for Dean to wake up and see a black mound of fur sleeping at his feet. He shifted back and plopped down on the shore. The Omega isn’t gonna want anything to do with him now. Not when he scared him like that.

James walked through the woods and stopped when seen his son sitting on the shore looking very sad and depressed. He walked cautiously to his son and sat on his knees. “I thought that was you.”

Castiel nodded. “Yep. It was me…the big bad Alpha.”

James exhaled deeply and shifted onto his butt. He pulled his legs to his chest. “Cassie, it’ll be okay.”

He shook his head. “No, because Dean won’t want me touching him now, dad. I mean I had thought about courting him the way you had mom, but after scaring him and Dr. Atherton shooing me out the way she had I know I can’t.”

“Why not?” James asked. He bumped his shoulder affectionately. “Cassie, buddy, he’s been abused, just give him time to sort all of it out.”

“But I wanted to be the one to help him through it and what do I do? I scare him.”

James looked into his son’s face and saw the love there, even if Castiel didn’t know it. He loved the Omega. He sighed and looked at his son. “You know what he just told me?”

“What?”

“That if you had given him a couple of minutes to orientate himself with everything he would have calmed down and you could have finished the book you left behind.”

He chuckled but shrugged. “Maybe it’s good if I put some distance between myself and Dean.”

“Why?”

“Because this way I won’t get hurt, dad.” He looked his father in the eyes and said, “I have never…ever had a reaction to someone like I had with Dean and…I can already tell I’m starting to fall for him and the part that’s really doing me in is I think my wolf has already chosen.”

“Then there isn’t anything you can do, Castiel. If your wolf has chosen then you’ll have to at least try.”

“Alpha Novak.”

James turned and looked at Akobel. He looked at both of them apologetically. “Yes, Akobel.”

“Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but Castiel’s Omega would like to talk to him, but I have a request from him.”

Castiel turned. “What’s the request?”

“For you to shift back before you go to him.”

The younger Alpha looked at his father, confused. He looked at Akobel, thanked him and waited for him to leave before he asked, “Why does he want me to shift back if I scared him as the wolf?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Shift and let’s find out, Buddy.”

Castiel shifted back and walked in step with his father back to the medical building. He was nervous the entire walk to the building. James held the door open for him and Cas walked in. James saw Dr. Atherton stand and James shook his head.

Dean’s green eyes fluttered open and he smiled. “Your fur’s as crazy as your hair is.”

James heard the purr and smiled. “He’s laughing.”

Dean looked down at the ebony-haired Alpha. “You coming up?”

Castiel looked up at his father and James looked at Dr. Atherton. The doctor nodded. “If he wants you up then it’s fine. Just lay on his right side. His ribs are broken on his left.”

The Alpha huffed in response. He hopped up onto the bed and sat at the foot of the bed. He whimpered when Dean began sliding to the left. _Dean, don’t._

“I’m being careful,” he murmured.

James looked at the young Omega. “You heard him?”

“Yes,” he said. With his good eye he looked at him. “Was I not supposed to be able to hear you? I am a Shifter myself and from what I’ve learned Shifters can communicate telepathically with one another.” He looked at the older Alpha. He studied him for a moment. “I only have one good eye for now but you are most definitely his father.”

James laughed. “You are correct. I’m James Novak. I’m Castiel and Anna’s father. My son and I agree. You can stay here with us.”

He looked at Castiel a little surprised. “You…you…y-y-you still want me?”

 _Of course, Dean. More now than ever and not because you’re hurt, but because I care about you._ He huffed. _I’d like to be your Alpha. I was hoping you’d let me help you through all of what you’re going to go through to heal, but then I scared you…_

Dean smiled…or tried to. “You silly Alpha. If you had given me a few minutes to remember you would have heard me yell at the doctor and tell your father what I’m sure the Alpha already told you.”

_You yelled at the doctor? Why? I scared you._

“Because it should be my decision who to have here with me.” He sighed and winced. “Ooh. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I told you to breathe slowly,” Dr. Atherton told him.

Dean saw his fur beginning to ruffle to defend him. His heart began to hammer, but he forced himself to calm down. The 2 Alphas strangely enough didn’t scare him or freak him out. Cedarwood must be the Novak scent. He patted the mattress next to him. “Come here, please.”

Cas carefully moved to lay next to the man. He gently laid next to him and Dean tentatively reached out to feel his fur. Cas looked in the direction of where his father was but saw the Alpha walking out the door. He purred when he felt Dean curl into his fur.

“I knew it was you,” Dean whispered into his fur. “Your blue eyes are very unique and it’s even more unique to find an Alpha to have your shade.” He petted him lovingly. “I know I’ll be afraid of all the Alphas around here…it’s natural, but for reasons I’m not entirely sure about yet but you won’t be apart of it.” He sighed into him as his nose went into his neck and whispered, “I’m not afraid of you and I’m not sure why you want me still when I look the way I do, but if you’re absolutely sure that you still want me then I’d like to try.”

_Why?_

“Why what?”

_Why would you want to try?_

“Because I like you and you’re the first Alpha I’ve ever met that wants to get to know **_me_**. Alistair never wanted to.” He ran his fingers through the thick black fur. “You’re soft…really soft…” He kissed his snout. “You’re the only one who didn’t buy me. You want me in your life and that feels really good.”

Cas turned his snout into Dean and huffed. _I’m glad that my wanting you in my life makes you feel good, because being with you even shifted into my wolf makes me feel good. I was so scared for you, Dean. I thought I was going to lose you before we could even get anything started._

Cas heard the soft breathing and looked at the beautiful man. He was asleep. He licked him and cuddled into him. _Just sleep, Sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere._

* * *

**-May 3…**

Castiel picked up the black jeans his father had brought a few hours before and pulled them on. He and Dean had spent the last 3 days together and Castiel absolutely adored the man. He could feel their connection getting stronger and stronger. It felt nice to just talk to someone again. The longer they talked the more Dean opened up and the more Dean opened up the more Cas saw of his personality. And the harder he found himself falling for the man.

As he was buttoning them he heard Dean stir and turned. He smiled and whispered, “Morning, Beautiful.” He kissed his hair.

“Where’re you going?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Meeting with my dad and the Council.”

"Are you in trouble?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't think so. They probably want to know if I made my choice yet."

"Have you?"

He nodded and whispered, "It's you...if you still want me."

Dean looked up at him and carefully sat up. Feeling brave, Dean leaned up and pressed his bruised and slightly still battered lips to the Alpha's. Castiel felt the fire ignite inside of him. The Omega pulled away with a soft pop. Castiel looked down into his eyes, tucked a hand behind his head and softly took Dean’s lips in a kiss.

His kiss set off a sharp, wild need in him. He had never felt a kiss like this before. He sighed and Castiel tentatively pushed his tongue inside his mouth. Dean moaned and let their tongues entwine. He placed his hand on Cas’ chest and let the Alpha deepen the kiss. He’d never experienced want like this before. He had no idea what it was about this man but he liked it a lot.

Dean gently pulled back and murmured, “Will you tell me about it after…?”

He caressed his cheek softly. “I promise.” He turned and picked up his t-shirt.

Dean watched as the Alpha’s back muscles worked and his stomach knotted with need as the Slick slid down his thighs. “You have an amazing body.”

He smiled and turned, adjusting his t-shirt. He leaned down and kissed him again. “You too.” He kissed him again. “See you in a little bit, Sweetheart.”

Dean let him walk away a little before calling out to him, “Alpha.”

“Yes?” he asked as he turned.

“Yes,” he said simply. He smiled as that cute look of confusion creased across his features. “Your choice…yes.”

Castiel smiled and walked back to him. He kissed him, long and deep. “I’ll see you later, Sweetheart.”

He nodded. “I’ll be here.”

“And I’ll talk to Doctor Atherton and see if we can take you out of here.”

Relieved he groaned. “Thank God! No offense. This is one of the nicest Pack hospitals I have ever seen but these walls…”

He smiled. “I know. They’re closing in on me too, but I made you a promise.”

He smiled and kissed him again, then gently pushed him away. “Go before they reject your choice because I made you late.”

He laughed. “Would never happen.” He kissed him and quickly left.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind him he wanted to go back in and climb back in bed with him, but instead he trudged along. He walked into his home and put the duffel by the stairs and headed for his father’s office. As he predicted his father was there along with the council members. “Gentlemen.” He looked at his father. “Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, Buddy. How’s Dean this morning?”

Castiel and his father had talked about his coldness when they met her before and James had admitted he was also under a lot of pressure because as much as he wanted Castiel to mate for love he knew that the Elders wouldn’t wait around for him to find the perfect one. And James didn’t want to do it. Castiel met his father’s matching blue eyes. “I’d say he’s about sixty percent better.” He looked at all the men in the room. “Not trying to hurry this along but my Omega is waiting.”

“So you chose him?” Zachariah asked.

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation. “And before you say anything the last I checked it’s my choice, not yours.”

“Actually we have to decide if he’s right for the Pack,” Zachariah informed him.

“No we don’t,” Bobby said. “This kid has been abused nine ways from Sunday and we’re supposed to automatically assume that he can assume his duties as Pack Omega?”

“Of course, that’s what—”

“I’m not going to force Dean into anything he can’t or won’t do,” Castiel said firmly.

“If you want to be Alpha—”

“I did what the bylaws have asked of me. I have found an Omega to **_help_** me, **_assist_** me run this Pack.” He leaned on the wooden table, palms flat and glared at the men. “Now, I know that you’ve all heard the rumors of me being a docile Alpha, but understand this if you force me to rush anything with Dean other than getting him here, in this pack and in this house, or you try to force him to do something he’s not ready for I will not be so docile anymore.” His eyes narrowed. “Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes,” Rufus and Bobby answered.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, Zachariah, despite the rumors, you mess with my Omega and I will not be responsible for my actions.”

The tall, heavy set man leaned back in the chair. “Are you threatening us?”

He didn’t flinch as he said, “Take it as you will, Zachariah, but I’m really tired of your entire family deciding that because I’m not like everyone else in this damn Pack that I can be walked all over. But guess what? Not anymore.”

“So you’re still angry that my niece chose the better Alpha.”

James heard the growl as it turned into a roar and stood. “That’s enough!” He glared at Zachariah. “Listen to me you arrogant asshole. This is **_my_** Pack and unlike you I taught my family to honor promises. Maybe if your niece had done that then we wouldn’t be here now.” He glared at him. “After what she and Gadreel had done you’re lucky that I didn’t kick them both out.”

Zachariah sighed. “You’re right. And I’m still trying to understand my niece’s logic behind giving up a prestigious position as Pack Omega to be with a guy who barely has a position.”

Castiel bowed his head and looked at the man. “Oh, trust me she tried to get me to take her back, but I refused.”

“You refused?”

“Yes.” He folded his arms over his chest and looked at the man. “To be my Omega and this Pack’s Omega I have to trust you and considering she cheated on me with my best friend I’d say that trusting her would be out of the question.” He heard the phone ringing at his father’s desk and walked over. He picked it up, “Castiel.”

“Alpha Castiel, this is Dr. Atherton.”

His stomach dropped to his feet. “Dean…”

“Yes, it’s Dean. We were getting ready to take him to the showers and I had asked Gadreel and Balthazar—”

“Hold it. You asked two Alphas to escort him to the showers?”

“Yes—”

“Have you lost your damn mind, Sherri?”

“Alpha—”

“No. He spent ten days getting the shit beat out of him by Alphas and you—you know what? Put him back in bed. Tell Gadreel and Balt to go. I’ll be right there.” He looked at his father and then at the Elders. “Actually, I have a question…is he well enough to get out of the hospital?”

“Yes, of course, Alpha, but where would he go?”

“With me,” he answered. “Tell Dean I will be there to get him right away.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

He hung up the phone and turned to the men. “I’ve gotta go. Sherri was taking Dean to the showers and asked Gadreel and Balthazar to help.”

“She asked two Alphas to help a battered Omega in the showers?”

“Yep,” he said, popping the ‘P’ with distaste.

James sighed. “Go. Go calm him down and I’ll tell you about the rest of the meeting later.”

“Thanks, dad.” He took off out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: The aftermath of Dr. Atherton's thoughtlessness.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Dr. Atherton's thoughtlessness.
> 
> WARNING: SWEET DESTIEL MOMENT...SWEET DESTIEL MOMENT....!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys!! I've been working on this chapter for awhile now. I hope you like it as much as I do....

Dean curled into the corner of the hospital room. He couldn’t let them get him again. He couldn’t let them hurt him. He had to fight until Cas got there. Cas would come get him and he knew it. He saw the tall lanky Alpha come near him and he kicked at him. “No!” he screamed. “Go away!”

Fear was a living thing inside of him now. His heart hammered hard in his chest as his entire body began shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were wild with fear.

“Dean, we just want to move you back to your bed,” Dr. Atherton attempted.

“N-n-n-n-n-no,” he murmured. “I-I-I w-w-wa-wa-want C-C-Cas.”

“He’s coming,” the doctor said. “He’s on his way.” She nodded to the Alpha who attempted to touch him again.

When the Alpha came toward him, Dean kicked at him. “N-N-N-No!” He yelled. “Don’t touch me!”

The door to the medical building opened and closed. Dean curled himself up and rocked back and forth, his entire body shaking. He looked up to see Castiel rushing in his direction. “Get away from him,” the Alpha commanded. He shot a look at Balthazar who immediately backed off.

Both Doctor Atherton and Balthazar backed off, holding their hands up in a “don’t shoot” type of manner. Castiel shot a look to Gadreel. “Back off.”

“Doctor Ath—”

“I don’t care what Sherri wanted. Get the hell away from my Omega… ** _now_**!”

Gadreel stood and backed off. Ignoring the men and the doctor, Castiel knelt in front of Dean. “Hey, Baby.”

He heard the deep voice of the only Alpha that mattered calling his name and turned his head to look at the man. “Cas…?”

The Alpha smiled. “Hi, Baby…” he moved closer. He reached for his hand and the Omega jerked it back. “Okay, Sweetheart. It’s okay.” He looked over his shoulder at Dr. Atherton. “Get me a pair of medium sized scrubs. I’m taking him home.” He saw Dean beginning to move and said gently, “Baby, don’t move until I get you something to wear, okay?” He looked at the Alphas and the doctor. “Wanna explain to me why he’s naked even before you got him into the bathroom?”

Gadreel rolled his eyes. “Oh, good Lord, Castiel—”

Castiel stood and stared the man down. “Let me guess it was you?”

“So…?”

“Come near him again and you’re not going to like what happens.”

“Like wha—”

“Alpha.”

Castiel glared at all of them. “Get out of here.” He knelt to Dean. “I’m here, Baby, I’m here.”

“I-I-I…”

“Okay, Sweetheart, I want you to do me a favor, okay?” The Omega nodded. Castiel smiled and ran a hand over his hair. “Take a couple of deep breaths for me.”

“No,” he murmured.

“No?” he asked.

Without thinking about his current state, but worrying that he was afraid and needed help, Dean lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his neck, turning his face into his neck. Castiel wrapped his arms around him and held him as the Omega sniffed him. “Okay, Baby, you’re doing such a great job, Sweetheart.” He turned his face into his neck and whispered, “I’m gonna lift you up, okay? Then we’re gonna get you dressed and then we’re going home.”

“Home?” he murmured.

He nodded. “I thought you’d come and live with me,” he said softly and smoothed a hand down his hair. “Would you like that?”

He nodded and sniffed. “You smell really good.”

He laughed softly and tightened his hold. “So you’ve told me.” He kissed his chin. “Do you wanna get dressed?”

He nodded. “Why did they strip me out here?” he asked as Cas lifted him into a bridal carry.

“I don’t know, Baby,” he said and put him on the hospital bed. “But I promise I will find out, because that’s actually against Pack patient protocol.” He put the scrub top over Dean’s head.

“They probably did it because I’m an Omega,” he said softly as he pushed his arms through the holes. “We’re not allowed privacy.”

“Oh, Sweetheart, that’s not true. You’re allowed as much—if not more—than we get.” He looked into his eyes. He kissed his forehead.

Dean shook his head. “Nope. That’s not what Lucifer says. Lucifer says that an unmated Omega isn’t allowed privacy…not even when we’re in heat.”

Cas helped him put his legs into the scrub pants. “Well, that’s not going to happen here.” He helped him off the bed and looked at Dean. “Do you want me to help you pull them up or do you want to do it yourself?”

“My ribs hurt,” he murmured. “Can you help?”

“Absolutely, Baby.” He kissed his nose. While most Alphas would take advantage of the situation, he wasn’t that kind of Alpha. He hoped they’d get physically intimately, but right now that’s not what Dean needed. Dean needed a companion and emotional intimacy. He pulled up the scrub top a little and saw the bruising was fading at his ribs. “Your ribs look better, Baby.”

“Yeah. Alpha?”

“Yes, Sweetheart.”

“Do I have to keep coming to Dr. Atherton?”

“No, Baby. I’m going to find another doctor to add to the staff here.”

“It has to be an Omega Specialist. One who’s sensitive to all aspects of us.”

“Of course, Baby, I promise I will find someone.”

He nodded. “May I hold your hand?”

“Absolutely.” He held out his hand and the Omega took it.

They walked out the door and Dean sighed and then gasped. The place was beautiful. The property was scattered with beautiful homes. White painted homes with either one-story, or two-story depending on the size of the family. Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Wha…what is this?”

“This is Eden…your new home.”

Dean looked around. “What’s that building?”

Castiel looked in the direction he pointed. “That’s the dining hall and that house near it is our Chef Benny’s home.” He pointed to the smaller building next to it. “That building there is the food supply—”

“Food supply?”

He nodded. “Yep.” He kissed his hand. “You will never go hungry here, Sweetheart. We do grocery runs every month, but I’m making plans with my dad to take you into town sooner so that we can go shopping.”

“Shopping for what?”

“Clothes,” he told him. “You need clothes, Sweetheart. And other necessities. Plus we have to stock the house with your favorite foods, right?”

He smiled and held onto him. He sighed. He was finally safe. Did that mean that he could sleep in and not be forced to do chores? Did that mean he’d get to eat with everyone else? “What...what…?”

“What, Baby?” he asked as they walked across the lawn.

“What’s expected of me? Do I do what I did at Perdition?”

“What did you do at Perdition?”

“I was basically the maid because I was a widower and no longer mated. I did everything in that Pack. They’d force me up at all hours and force me to stay up until the chores were done.”

Castiel shook his head. “No.” He sighed as they climbed the steps to the porch of the old Victorian. He walked him to the porch swing and sat him down. He took his hand and exhaled. “You are not my maid or the maid of this Pack. As my Omega, I don’t expect anything from you. What I have always wanted is a Partner. I know that sounds ridiculous--”

“It’s not,” Dean said softly. “It sounds really nice. So, as your partner what do I do?”

Castiel smiled. “Let’s sort all that out after you heal. Right now I want you to rest and get better then we’ll decide on what you can do if helping me run the Pack isn’t what you want to only do.” He tenderly caressed his temple pushing his hair back. “All I want you to do right now is get better.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” he murmured. He moved his fingers down his cheek. “Then after you heal we’ll talk about what you can do around here, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Castiel stood and held out a hand to him. Dean took it and stood. They walked through the screen door and Dean gasped as he looked around. The entry was gorgeous. It had wooden plank floors, a beautiful white wooden staircase. There was a console table to the right and an old grandfather clock to the left in the corner. “This is beautiful.”

“So you like it?”

He nodded. “I love it.”

“Here to your left is the office. This is where dad and I will deal with Pack decisions until I take over, then if you feel comfortable then I’d like you to be included on the decision making too.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “I want you to be a decision-maker too. If you want to be.”

He nodded slowly. “That’d be nice, but I was told that Omegas don’t have the right.”

Castiel rubbed a comforting hand down his back. “You will be here.” He kissed his temple. “Now, let’s continue the tour.”

Dean nodded and they continued throughout the first floor of the house. There was a beautiful living room, a nice, comfortable family room that used to be an office space at one time. He took him to the kitchen and the dining room. It was a beautiful home and Dean couldn’t believe he’d be finally living in a home with an amazing Alpha who cared about him.

They went upstairs and he showed him the bathroom, the extra bedrooms, where James’ room was and then he stopped at another room. This room had French doors as the entry. Cas pulled one side open and he led him in slowly. “Here’s my room.”

Dean stepped into the room all tense but as soon as he went further into the room, the tension eased. It was a 2-room suite with a his/hers walk-in closet and master bathroom suite. In 1 room was a sitting room with a large flat screen TV hanging above the fireplace. He smiled as he imagined him and Cas watching movies and just enjoying time together. He turned and walked into the bedroom. 

Inside was a 4-poster bed--almost as soon as he saw the bed dirty thoughts entered his mind and he bit his lip as the image of the Alpha kneeling behind him as Dean’s got a hold of one of the bed posts and the Alpha’s fucking into him hard. Dean wasn’t usually a screamer but he could see himself being that way with him. 

Castiel could tell the Omega was thinking about something and by the scent of arousal wafting off of him it was sexy thoughts. He walked up behind him, tilted his head to his ear and whispered, “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

Dean felt the delicious shiver of the Alpha’s breath go down his spine and he felt himself harden. He sighed. “Nothing.”

“It can’t be nothing if it made you smell that good.”

He laughed softly, blushing a little. “I thought about what it might be like to share this room, the bed with you.” He looked at him from over his shoulder. “If you let me.”

Castiel gently wrapped his arms around his waist. He whispered into his ear again, “If you want to I would love it,” he said softly. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way.”

Without thinking about what he was doing, Dean turned in the Alpha’s arms and put his arms between them. He looked into his eyes. “You don’t,” he said softly as the Alpha kept his arms around him. “If anything you make me feel calm...safe.” He sighed. “And you have no idea how long since I’ve felt like that around any Alpha.”

“Good,” Cas said with a smile. “I want you to feel safe around me, Dean.” He caressed an uninjured part of his face and whispered, “You are the most important thing to me.”

Dean smiled and he felt it too. Which was new for him. To feel important was a new feeling but he had felt that way ever since he had met the Alpha in the bookstore. “I know,” he murmured. He looked into his eyes. “I just don’t know when we can be intimate--”

“I would never pressure you into something like that, Sweetheart...ever. Whether we become intimate will be a decision we both--”

“I want to be,” he interjected with a tiny blush. “Man, you have no idea how much. I just don’t know when we could…” his voice trailed off as his eyes dropped.

Castiel smiled and tilted his chin to meet his eyes again. “We can take it one step at a time. We have the rest of our lives to explore that part of our relationship.” He smiled. “There are other ways to create intimacy than having sex.”

“There are?” he asked, a little surprised. 

“Yes,” he said with a smile. 

“Like what?”

He smiled. Maybe there would be a benefit to him getting injured. “Well there’s simply just sleeping together,” he replied with a smile. “No sex, just curling up with each other and sleeping. It signifies that we totally trust each other to just sleep.”

Dean smiled. He was liking where this was going. He nodded. “Oh! So you mean the stuff that Alistair used to tell me he liked to do but he didn’t.”

He nodded. “I guess so, yes, but you see unlike Alistair I like it.” He exhaled and sat with him on the bed. “Dean, baby, I don’t want our relationship to be just about sex. What I want for us is to be partners in our life together. When we’re in this house, in this bed it’s not ‘I’m the Alpha and you’re the Omega’...it’s I’m Castiel and you’re Dean. And we’re just us.” He took his hand and kissed his fingers. “And as for when you’re ready. The Doc will tell us that.” He kissed his wrist. “And you’ll just know, I know you will. Just give it time. There’s no rush. You’re not going anywhere. You won’t be kicked out because we haven’t had sex yet or anything to do with physical intimacy.” He smiled at him. “And I promise you I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean smiled and looked at him. He had this incredible urge to sit in his lap and kiss him senseless. However, knowing that he couldn’t do that, he asked, “Will you lay back against the headboard?”

“Absolutely,” he said and slipped out of his shoes. He laid back against the headboard. He watched the Omegas as he slipped the slip-on shoes off and carefully climbed up into the bed. He took one of his arms and slid in beside him. “Hold me,” he said softly.

Castiel smiled and let Dean get comfortable first and then wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the top of his head. “This is another way to build intimacy...cuddling.”

He wanted to believe the Alpha about this intimacy thing, but it was a little difficult when Alistair had promised the same and ended up beating him 2 weeks later for not being in the mood to have sex. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t feeling well. He exhaled and began caressing doodles into Cas’ shirt as he spoke. “I want to believe you about this, but....”

He smiled and began caressing his forearm. “That’s okay...I’ll prove it to you.”

Dean tilted his head upwards to the Alpha. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

He sighed or tried to but whimpered. “Ouch…”

“Oh, Baby…” He settled down further into bed and cuddled him closer, kissing the top of his head. “Sleep, Sweetheart. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“I can’t sleep!” he exclaimed sitting up. “It’s the middle of the day, Cas.”

He chuckled softly and pulled him gently back down next to him. “Do you remember what I said I wanted you to focus on?”

He nodded. “Getting better, but what about you?”

He smiled. “I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time, Sweetheart I think I can handle it for a few more weeks.” He kissed the top of his head. “Let me take care of you and then we can take care of each other when you’re all better.”

Dean smiled. He hated to admit it but he had a feeling he was going to like being taken care of. For the first time in his life he got a good Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they're gonna start building their bond...their intimacy...
> 
> Anything you'd like to see in the next chapter?


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 week time jump...Dean and Cas' connection....
> 
> Dean admits he needs help beyond what the Alpha has been doing
> 
> Sexy Destiel moment...with some confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you to all of you for being patient. I wasn't expecting the Writer's Block or anything else holding me back from writing these to disappear, but I'm only taking it one story at a time...so for now it's this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

**-About 2 weeks later...**

**-May 21st...**

Dean laughed as he listened to the Alpha tell him about a stupid childhood prank his cousins played on him growing up. “Did he not like you?”

He huffed as he laid his head on his paws. Gabe loves me, he told him. Pranks are why he got his Trickster nickname, Sweetheart.

Dean smiled into the printout pages. For the past 2 weeks, they’d been enjoying each other’s company. They talked about everything and actually Dean found himself telling Castiel things he had never told anyone. Like the subject of his brother and what had happened to end up in Lucifer’s Pack. The one thing that he loved was the Alpha was true to his word.

They’d done everything but have sex or even kiss. 

They cuddled--in either wolf form or human or even human and wolf forms. The best part was being held at night--he was actually held. It felt incredible to feel safe in an Alpha’s arms and he had never felt safer than when Cas was holding him--in any form. It still amazed him that it was possible. That there would actually be a trustful Alpha who wanted to build intimacy with him in so many other ways than sex. He found one he wouldn’t mind asking. “Here’s one. You don’t have to answer, but…”

 ** _Ask_** , he said telepathically. 

“How many people have you slept with?”

Cas fell silent for a moment but moved his ebony paw over Dean’s hand. **_three_**.

Dean blinked at him in surprise. “Really?”

He nodded. **_Of course...Amelia, Daphne, and Hannah. Neither relationship lasted long. Hannah, I was courting when I found her in bed with my best friend._**

“Oh, shit...really?”

He nodded. _**Gad and I grew up here--**_

“Gad...as in Gadreel? The one that insisted that I get naked where everyone was?”

 _ **Yes.**_ He scented burning vanilla and whimpered. Dean, honey, I promise you never, ever have to be near him if you don’t want to be.

Dean smiled and reached out to him. He ran his fingers through the soft fluffiness of the Alpha’s coat. He slowly and carefully bent forward and kissed his head. “You’re amazing,” he murmured and laid against the pillows. He cleared his throat. “I’ve only been with two. One was Alistair and the other was one of the Alphas he owed money to.”

Castiel growled. _**You’re joking…**_

He shook his head. “Told you were the first one to not buy me.” He ran his fingers through his hair. He flipped on his side. His ribs didn’t hurt as much anymore. He figured it had something to do with the way the Alpha was taking care of him. He had read that the way an Alpha took care of their Omega would help the injured Omega heal faster. He leaned in closer, the need to touch the man. “Do me a favor before you come to lay next to me?”

_**What, Sweetheart?** _

“Shift back,” he murmured. 

The black wolf got off of the bed and Dean watched as the Alpha shifted back into the human form of the man he was finding himself falling very hard for. The Alpha stood before him in a pair of boxer briefs and Dean could see the Alpha’s cock and thinking like the horny Omega that he was he wondered what the others were thinking leaving the Alpha, especially one who was as wonderful as he was and who looked incredible as he was with just his underwear on. The man turned.

“Come here, Alpha,” he murmured and the man walked to him and laid down next to him. 

“So what was the reason you wanted me to--” his words died when Dean leaned over and pressed his lips to his. Castiel tucked a hand behind his neck and deepened the kiss a little. 

Dean moaned and without much thought, Cas swept his tongue inside and the Omega moaned again at the Alpha’s sweet invasion. Pleasure pulsed in his veins as fell back against the pillows, practically purring into the Alpha’s mouth as he followed him. Their tongues slid together and tangled. Raw, wild need passed between them as Dean caressed the side of the Alpha’s torso and widened his legs. 

He groaned as the Alpha fit so perfectly between his thighs. The Alpha growled softly into his mouth at the feel of their cocks brushing. Without much thought, Cas took Dean’s hands and began pulling them above his head. 

As soon as Dean felt his arms move above his head, a flash of Alistair pulling his arms above his head and binding them came into his mind and he groaned and pushed at the Alpha on top of him. As the panic rose within him and he pushed, he felt the white-hot pain shoot through his body. “Shit…” he moaned.

“Dean,” he said rolling off of him. “Hey, hey, hey…” he whispered. “It’s okay, Sweetheart.” He pressed comforting kisses to his temple. “Baby, it’s okay.”

“Ouch,” he murmured.

“Tell me what hurts?” he whispered in that voice that calmed the Omega and turned him on at the same time. 

“My side,” he whispered, the fog of the flashback lifting and he remembered where he was. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel shifted and tucked an arm underneath the Omega. He kissed his forehead and then his hair. “For what, Baby?”

“We were...and then I…” his voice trailed off not sure how to explain. He sighed as he put his head on the Alpha’s chest. 

“It’s okay,” he assured him, cuddling him to his side. “Do you want some pain meds?”

“No, Alpha,” he said softly as he traced the divot in his chest. Truthfully, the Alpha was the only pain relief he needed. Knowing that he wasn’t angry because he had stopped their makeout session or that he wouldn’t press him for what had happened had this enormous amount of calm around him that it eased his pain. He kissed the man’s peck. He sighed softly. “You can’t lift my arms above my head.”

“Okay, Sweetheart,” he murmured into his skin. “I promise, I won’t do it again.”

“He used to do that,” he murmured as he caressed the Alpha’s chest. “He had this hanging sexual torture thing that he would use when I wasn’t pleasing him enough.” He exhaled slowly. “Whenever he took me in the room and bound my hands I knew what was coming. He would take my bound hands and put them on this hook-like thing that was attached to a pulley. He pulled on the rope and brought me to this wooden plank, where he would flip me where my ass was exposed, then bound my legs and my waist…”

Castiel scented burnt honeyed vanilla and knew Dean was getting upset. He pressed reassuring kisses on his face and whispered encouragements. “Thank you for telling me that. I appreciate it.” He tilted his head to look him in the eyes. “I promise you will never feel anything like that again.” 

No, he knew he wouldn’t. He had a good Alpha and he wanted to be everything he could be for him. He’d been so wonderful with him since he came to live with him that he wanted to be a good Omega for him. For the first time in 7 years, he wanted to better for him...for an Alpha. He exhaled softly. “Do we have a psychologist here or is that something we’d have to send for?”

“We have one,” he said softly. “Her name is Missouri. She’s more of a counselor though.”

Dean nodded. “Do you think it’d be okay if I talked to her about things?” he asked and lifted his head as his hand flattened on the Alpha’s chest. “I’m not going to shut down with you, Cas.” He moved up his body and kissed him deeply. “You’re my Alpha.” He kissed him again. “My mate, but I think I need more extensive…”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Cas said softly. He kissed his lips again. “It’s okay.” He kissed him again. “I think it’s great and an amazing step for you to say you need more help than our conversations.” He kissed him again. “I just want you healthy, Sweetheart.” He kissed him again. “And for future reference you don’t have to ask my permission to do anything within these walls. In fact, you don’t have to ask for my permission at all. The only thing I request that you do is just tell me your plans, okay?”

He nodded. “But Alpha, you’re the only friend I’ve made here, besides your dad. I don’t like Gadreel or that other guy or even the doctor who was taking care of me.”

“Oh!” Cas said and rolled onto his side so he looked down at him. “That reminds me. I found an Omega Specialist for the Pack and we’re getting a new doctor too. Doctor Atherton hasn’t been informed yet, unless dad has told her.”

Dean looked up at the Alpha. He couldn’t believe it he actually listened when it did come to Pack stuff like that. “Wow…”

“What?”

“You did it,” he said and looked at him. “You made the changes you promised me you would make.” He kissed him passionately. He saw the confused look on his face and smiled, kissing him again. “I know by now when it comes to you and me that you’ll do it, but this is the Pack, Cas…”

Cas smiled and kissed him again. “I will do anything for you, Dean. You’re my Omega...my mate...my lover...my companion. You’re everything to me.” 

Ignoring the pain in his body, he straddled the Alpha. He pulled the man’s arms above his head and saw the surprised look. “Just because I can’t do it, doesn’t mean you can’t,” he murmured and dipped his head to take his lips. “And you’re my everything too. All of those things you said I feel it too.” He sighed. “I have never felt like this toward anyone, especially not Alphas, but you…you make it so hard not to trust you, care about you, lov...or feel everything like you do too.”

He looked into the man’s blue eyes. “You’re amazing. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to be better for you...well, not just you, but for myself. You’re the first Alpha that I have ever felt anything like this for...that I want to make myself better for you and for myself.”

Cas rose up and wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed him deeply. “I am so proud of you. You’re the most amazing and beautiful man I have ever met in my life. I think it’s amazing that you want to better yourself for both of us and I couldn’t be prouder of you, Baby.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “Take a bath with me.”

Castiel smiled. That was another thing that they did for another way to achieve intimacy...baths together. They had some heartfelt conversations in that large tub. “Let’s go,” he said, wrapping his arm around his waist and lifting them both off of the bed. He carried him into the bathroom.

Dean smiled and kissed him. “You’re so strong, Alpha.”

He laughed. “Shut up,” he said still laughing. He turned the faucet on the temperature they both liked. “Question: Facing each other or…”

“Back to chest,” Dean said. He took a breath. “I’m feeling selfish today, Alpha.”

“Oh, yeah, how so?” he asked sitting Dean on the edge of the tub. 

“I want you to hold me,” he murmured. “Unless being that close while naked--”

“Dean, we’ve taken a bath like that before and I love that position in the tub with you. I would love nothing more than to be with you, holding you.”

And Dean truly knew it too.

They got into the tub and Cas sat back against the porcelain of the tub and Dean scooted back toward him. Cas put one arm around him and with the other he took his hand, threading their fingers. They sat just like that while the tub filled. Cas tilted his head and kissed the curve between his shoulder and his neck. 

Dean reached over and turned off the water. He sat back in the water and threaded their fingers again. Feeling a little naughty, he dipped their joined hands into the water and slid them over his wet skin. 

Cas tightened his grip on the Omega and turned his face into his neck. “What are you doing, Sweetheart?”

“Something we’ve both been wanting to do for days,” Dean whispered as he switched the way they were holding hands. He put his hand on top of the Alpha’s and threaded their fingers. He pulled his legs up and guided the man’s hand all along the inside of his thighs. “I’ve been wanting to feel your touch. How it would feel to have you touch me intimately…” he murmured. 

Castiel could hear the words and knew it was all but a plea for him to touch him in the way they had talked about. “Okay, Sweetheart,” he murmured and took his other hand and dropped it to his other leg.

“Before you make it so I can’t think straight there is something I’ve been dreading telling you.”

“What?”

“The day we met I had been at the doctor’s office.” He felt the Alpha’s body stiffen. He caressed his hands up and down his arms to relax him. “Dr. Lee had informed me that I needed to stop taking my scent blockers because there was a chemical inside of them that was shutting down my reproductive system and my vital systems.”

“Oh, God, Dean…” he murmured. 

He shook his head. “I wanted you to know that because I wanted to tell you I can’t take them anymore.”

“Of course not,” he assured him. “I wouldn’t pressure you otherwise.”

“I know you wouldn’t, but when the new doctor gets here I want to get an extensive workup to see how bad the damage is and…” he turned to face him in the tub, all but sitting in his lap. “...I want you to be there.”

“Of course I’ll be there, Sweetheart.” He took him in his arms and whispered, “I’ll always be there when you need me, and when you want me to be.”

Dean smiled and leaned forward kissing him passionately. He adjusted on his lap and straddled him at his knees. He fell into the kiss. He slowly pulled back and let his eyes drop to the Alpha’s cock which was hardening in the water. He hesitantly reached out and brushed his fingertips on the smooth skin. The Alpha twitched. “I was always told I’m not...I’m not very good at it.”

“At what, Sweetheart?” he asked. 

He bit his lip and tentatively reached out. He took the Alpha in his hand and he heard Cas gasp. He halted. “Alpha?”

“Keep going,” he murmured. 

Dean tightened his grip just a little and began stroking him up and down. As he stroked just a bit faster he looked at the Alpha to see his head fall back against the edge of the tub. The Alpha moaned and Dean continued. “God, Dean…that feels so good…”

The Omega could feel his slick sliding down his thighs and knew that the Alpha could feel it too before it washed away in the cooling water. He knew because not only did his scent shift, but the Alpha’s eyes had dilated when he looked at him. Dean felt his stomach knot, but not in the way that it had when Alistair would look at him. No, this was lusty anticipation. The kind that he had always read that it was supposed to feel like. Keeping the rhythm of his strokes, he leaned forward and took the Alpha’s mouth. 

As they kissed so passionately and Dean stroked him, again and again, the Alpha panted in his mouth. He broke the kiss and felt the panting air on his face. “You gonna come, Alpha? Gonna pop…?” he murmured.

“Oh, Dean…” he moaned. “May I…?”

“I wish you would,” he murmured. 

When the Alpha took him in his hand, a fresh round of slick poured out of him. The room filled with the musky scent of arousal and Dean was surprised that half it was coming from him. He felt the heat spread through him and go straight to his cock. “Damn,” Dean murmured. “Alpha…”

Soon, the only thing that filled the room was the wet sound of their strokes, the lapping of the water, and their moans and cries of ecstasy. Moments later, they both came hard, white spots snapped behind their eyes as their release splashed over their hands. “Holy...shit,” Dean murmured, beginning to come down from the euphoria. He looked into his eyes and saw the lust beginning to subside in the blueness. He leaned forward and took his lips in a soft kiss.

He smirked. “You yell when you come,” he murmured. 

Cas laughed softly. “You’re amazing,” he murmured and kissed him. 

The Omega laid his head on his shoulder. He sighed, content. He warred with himself to admit to the man who had given him his 1st orgasm. “If I tell you something you promise not to laugh?”

“Never,” he murmured, caressing his fingers up and down Dean’s back. 

“That was my first orgasm.”

He smiled and kissed his hair. “I’m honored you let me be your first.”

He lifted his head and kissed him. “You’ll be my first for a lot of things.”

“And you’ll be mine,” he murmured. “Dean...I have never felt this... **_connected_ **to anyone in my entire life.”

“Me neither,” he whispered. “I never knew...I never knew it could feel like that. That being with an Alpha could feel like this...this **_right._ **” 

Castiel took him in his arms. There was no reason to say anything more. The words exchanged may not have been love in the traditional sense but they meant just as much to him. And at that moment he promised himself and gave a silent promise to Dean that he would always make it feel like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Castiel has a long-awaited conversation with his former best friend...  
> Dr. Atherton is informed she is going to be replaced. The Medical Staff is told that not only are they replacing the doctor, but that there will be an actual Omega Specialist in the Pack too. And finally....Dean talks to Missouri for the first time...


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter you've all been waiting for...Dr. Atherton gets fired...and Gadreel gets what's coming to him...
> 
> Plus, Dean talks to Missouri for the first time (it's just a get to know each other session)...
> 
> And Dean gains a dad...in his future father-in-law.

After another round of foreplay, they moved from the tub to the shower where they had cleaned each other and worshipped each other one more time before deciding to face the day. A few minutes later, they both stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day. 

Cas walked him to the cabin where Missouri’s office was and promised that he’d be back in about an hour to come and get him. Dean agreed. He knew why he was booting him out of the house, Cas had explained it to him earlier when they were in the shower. Dean looked at the African-American Woman and smiled. “Hi, ma’am.”

“Hi, Sweetheart,” she murmured. “Have a seat.”

Dean sat down on the loveseat and nervously rubbed his hands on his jeans. “I’m--”

“Dean, I know,” she told him. She sat in an orange upholstered chair across from him and smiled. “Tell me how you met Castiel.”

“Um...in town,” he replied. “In Edenville. We actually met at Second Chance books...the bookstore there.”

She smiled. “What were you doing there? What were you looking for?”

“Um...a book about…” he thought about it for a moment. “Omega Scent Blocker Sickness. Of course, I didn’t get to read the information I had gotten because that night is when my beating had started.” He smiled. “But I’m getting ahead of myself. Cas and I had literally bumped into each other. There seemed to be this instant spark.” He sighed. “He was the first Alpha I had ever met that allowed me to look at his face while we were talking.” He exhaled again, keeping control of his emotions. “I don’t know if you would know how that feels...to be able to look someone in the eyes when you talk to them.”

She smiled. “I can imagine. So from my information, Castiel took you out to dinner?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It was a beautiful place. Of course, I didn’t feel like I fit in though. We went to Dominic’s. It was the most upscale place I had ever been to. My last Alpha never allowed me in a place like that.”

Seeing a door easing open, she urged carefully. “What was he like?”

There was something about her. Something that made it easy to talk to her. He just found his mouth opening and him just talking. He always thought it was weird when that happened. “Alistair...Alistair and Cas are complete and total opposites. Where Cas sits and listens to me, Alistair preferred me better sitting quietly in the corner and not saying a word. Alistair never gave me time to get used to... _ us _ ,” he told her.

“What do you mean?”

“Alistair was my first sexual experience and let’s just say it didn’t leave much for future expectations.” He sighed contentedly. “Now, Cas...our relationship is forming slowly. I still find it a little shocking that an Alpha actually wants to build a relationship slowly like that, but I’m not closing off because of it.”

“How does that feel? Knowing that you’re building a relationship quite differently than what you had with your last Alpha?”

He sighed and smiled. “Amazing. Did you know that there are stages of intimacy?” He looked at her and waved off the question. “Sorry, of course, you did.”

“I do know that, Dean.” She smiled. “Is that what you and Cas are building?”

He nodded. “He actually holds me at night,” he chattered, his eyes sparkling. “No expectations or anything...he just holds me.” The smile widened as he stared off dreamily for a moment. “It feels great and when I wake up in the morning...he’s still holding me.”

Missouri smiled as she listened to him. Sounded like despite what the other Omegas thought Castiel was Dean Winchester’s dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Castiel walked into the house and turned to the left, and entered the office he shared with his father. He was satisfied when he found his father and Dr. Atherton waiting for him. “Ahh...good,” he commented as he entered the office. “You’re both here.”

James smiled at his son. “Where have you been?”

“I took Dean to see Missouri,” he informed his father. He saw the surprised curiosity in the older man’s eyes. He smiled. “Relax, dad, it was Dean’s idea.” He turned to Sherri. “Have a seat.”

She sat down in one of the gray modern looking chairs. She crossed her legs. “You wanted to see me, Alpha Novak?”

He nodded. “I did,” he replied. He glanced to his right and watched his father move behind him, leaning against the wall. He was allowing him to talk to Dr. Atherton and be the authoritative Alpha he needed to be. He walked to his desk and turned to a drawer. He pulled out a manila envelope. He sat down at his desk and looked at the older woman. Remembering what his father had told him about firing someone, he said, “Father and I have decided to let you go, Sherri.” He sighed. 

“You’re what?”

He felt his father stiffen getting ready to get in if he had to. “We’re letting you go.” He sighed. “We had asked for your sensitivity when we hired you and you gave your word that you would do that, but you didn’t.”

“Is this about Dean?”

“Yes,” Castiel answered. “Allowing someone to strip him naked in a public area is against our regulations, Sherri. Omegas are afforded privacy...plain and simple. Just like you and I are. What you did to Dean is disrespectful and downright distasteful.”

“But Gadreel--”

“I don’t care what Gadreel told you!” he growled, annoyance crawling up his spine. “He doesn’t command anything in this Pack... **_nothing_ ** ! And the fact that you took orders from him as if he’s even remotely close to being my right hand just goes to show me the kind of respect you have for me or my father.”

“That’s not it at all, Alpha,” she attempted. “It’s just that everyone told me that he was your best friend and more than likely would be your second--”

James spoke this time. “Normally they’d be right...until Gadreel betrayed my son the way he had.” He folded his arms over his chest. 

“Of course, sir,” she murmured.

Castiel shook his head. “There is no use in trying to convince my father and me otherwise. Your replacement will be here on Friday.” He slid the envelope to her. “This is for you. As we promised in your contract along with a letter of recommendation.”

James gave her a firm look. “Now go. We expect you to be off the property by Saturday.”

“Yes, sir.” That was only 2 days. She took the envelope from the desk and stood. “May I go?”

“Go,” Castiel told her. 

Sherri turned and walked out of the house. Castiel sighed. James walked to his boy and squeezed his shoulder. “Good job, Buddy. I’m proud of you.” He kissed the top of his head. “I know that’s not easy so…”

He smiled. “Thanks, Dad, but I still have one more person to talk to before I go get Dean and this one is going to be a little more dramatic.” He picked up the phone and punched a button. He sighed. “Hey, Bobby, it’s me.” He smiled. “Thank you. Can you have Gadreel sent to my office, please?” He paused and his smile widened. “Thank you.”

“Want me to stay?”

He nodded. “Please.”

Minutes later, Gadreel--a tall lanky man--walked into the house. He turned into the office. “What’s up?”

“Have a seat,” Castiel told him. “There are some things we need to get straight.”

The man sat and looked at his friend. “Okay.”

“Well, first of all, whatever you think will happen when I become Pack Alpha, won’t be.”

“What?!” he yelled. “Cas, you promised!”

He stood from his chair and put his hands on the desk and growled, “That was before you fucked my ex in my fucking house!” It wasn’t actually a growl but more of a roar. 

“Cas--”

“No,” he stood from his desk and walked around, “I speak and you listen, Gadreel.”

Gadreel looked up and saw the man’s eyes rimmed with red. He was extremely angry. He closed his mouth. Castiel looked at the Alpha. “You betrayed me the moment you kissed Hannah, Gadreel. Our friendship was nonexistent the moment you fucked her for the first time.” He smirked evilly by the surprise in the other Alpha’s eyes. “Didn’t think I actually believed your and Hannah’s story that the day I caught you was the first time, did you?” He folded his arms over his chest. “I’m not that much of an idiot.”

“Castiel, listen--”

“No, you listen!” he almost screamed. “Whatever I promised you when we were children died the moment you pursued Hannah. You will not be my second. I’m not even sure I will have one.” He scratched his forehead. “I can’t trust you, Gad, and if I can’t trust you there is no way in fucking hell you’re going to be my second.” He glared at the man. “Which is exactly what I told Hannah when she came back begging me for a second chance.” He tried to stamp down the immense satisfaction that came over him at the sight and scent of surprise from the Alpha. “Ooh. You didn’t know that, did you?”

“No, Sir,” he murmured.

“Hmm...I guess that should probably be a conversation.” He leaned a hip against his desk. “So I don’t want to hear  **_ever_ ** again that you’re commanding anyone by permission of me to do anything... _ are we clear _ ?”

He nodded. “Yes, Castiel.”

“Good,” he said. “Now for the other part of this conversation.” He exhaled. “As I’m sure Hannah’s uncle has informed everyone I have chosen my Omega...someone who will stand by my side--both figuratively and physically--as I run this Pack.”

“Alpha Zachariah mentioned something about it,” he replied. 

“Good. Then I’m going to tell you this--you will show Dean the same respect you had shown my mother when she was Pack Omega...are we clear?” he glared at him.

“Yes, but if I may, Castiel,” Gadreel told him.

“You will address my son the way you address myself or Zachariah, got it?”

Gadreel nodded. “Yes, sir,” he murmured. He looked at Castiel. “If I may, Alpha Castiel?”

“Go ahead.”

“Are you absolutely sure that you want Dean as your Omega?” he asked. “I mean, he’s...had an Alpha.”

He folded his arms in front of him. “So has Hannah, Gadreel, but you swept her right up. What’s the difference between her and Dean--besides the obvious?”

“I mean he was a member of your Cousin’s Pack. Are you sure he’s not a spy?”

James laughed. “You’re joking, right?”

“No, Sir,” Gadreel told him. “I mean, what do you know about him?”

“A lot,” both Novak men answered. 

Gadreel saw that as a challenge. “So where’s his family?”

Castiel shrugged. He opened his mouth to answer, but James stopped him. “You don’t have to answer that, Castiel.” He looked down at the kid who practically grew up in the house. “Gadreel, Castiel doesn’t have to justify his choices with you. He made his decision--you will not be his second.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “And do me a favor?”

“Of course, Alpha Novak.”

“Be lucky that what you and Hannah did to my son didn’t cause you to lose your Pack.”

“Sir?”

“Betrayal as you had done--stealing the future Alpha’s Omega--is punishable by exile from the Pack. However, thanks to Castiel I kept you here.” He glared at the man. “Don’t make me regret it.” His eyes narrowed. “Now, whether you like it or not Dean will be this Pack’s Omega. You will show him that respect...clear?”

He nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Castiel looked at his former friend. “You may go.”

“May I say something?”

Castiel nodded. Gadreel took a breath and said, “I hope Dean doesn’t let another Alpha turn his head, Alpha Castiel.”

Castiel felt his father tense and a deep growl filled the room. He put a hand to his father’s chest and looked at Gadreel. “Oh, I can promise you that unlike my previous Omegas--yours included--Dean won’t go panting after an Alpha, because unlike the others, he’s a one Alpha type of Omega.” He glanced at his watch. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go get my Omega.” He glanced at his dad. “Do or say whatever you need to, dad. I’m going to go get Dean.”

“Okay, Son.” He glared at Gadreel. “Sit down,” he all but growled. “We’re not done yet.”

* * *

Dean stepped out of the cabin with Missouri when 2 dark-haired women approached them. “Are you Dean?”

Dean looked at the pretty brunette and knew from a picture that Cas had shown him who it was almost immediately. Hannah. “I am,” he said. “You’re Hannah.”

She blinked at him in surprise. “How…?”

“Cas told me,” he told her. “Plus there is the picture that he has of you, Gadreel and him.”

She nodded. “Right.” She looked him up and down. She scoffed. “You’re pretty enough, but I don’t see it.”

Missouri had a feeling they were there to start something with Dean so she was relieved to see Castiel coming toward them. “Alpha.”

Meg scoffed. “Lady, he’s not an Alpha.” She smirked. “He smells too pretty to be an Alpha.”

“She was talking about me.” 

Both girls jumped and spun around almost immediately. “Clarence!”

He groaned. Dean looked at him curiously. “Clarence?”

He nodded. “I hate it.” He walked to Dean and kissed his lips. He linked their hands. “I see you met my ex and Meg.”

“Meg?”

“I’m also an ex.”

He rolled his eyes. “We shared a drunken kiss while at Benny’s bachelor party. That’s not exactly dating.” He cleared his throat. “I told you I’m not into Betas.” He smiled at Hannah. “I’d hurry home if I was you.”

She scoffed. “Why?”

“Because your Alpha just found out that you begged for me to take you back after I kicked you out.” He shrugged. “And he also just discovered that despite a childhood promise I made him he won’t be inheriting the throne next to me.” He put Dean in front of him and said softly, “Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s go.”

Hannah reached out and grabbed Castiel’s arm. She spun him around quickly and as she was about to go at him, Dean stepped between them. “Take your hand off my Alpha!” he growled. 

Missouri looked at Castiel, who was a little surprised by Dean’s possessiveness. She looked at Hannah. “I’d let go of him if I was you. When an Omega acts possessive it usually means two things--”

“He’s going into Heat,” Meg replied.

“No, he isn’t,” Castiel told her.

Missouri interjected, “Or they’ve scent-bonded and you’re touching someone he and his wolf deem as theirs. And if you don’t do as his human form tells you he will shift and make you do it after he rips your throat out.”

Hannah looked at Castiel. “You scent-bonded with him?”

“Well, we are living together and sleeping together, Hannah. What do you expect to happen?”

“Never happened with us!” she accused. 

“Because you wouldn’t,” he jerked his arm free, “live with me until you knew that I was going to inherit the Pack Alpha status after my father retired.”

Dean curled his fingers into Cas’ shirt. “Should have been your first clue, Angel.”

He smiled and kissed his cheek. “You are correct.”

Dean smirked. “However, if she’s trying to climb the ladder I think she went backward if she went for Gadreel.”

She scoffed and stomped off. Meg quickly went after her. Castiel shook his head. He looked at Missouri then Dean. “How’d your first session go, Sweetheart?”

He nodded. “Good. I like her.” 

He smiled and kissed his temple. “Good. I’m glad.” He sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Ready to go home?”

“In a minute,” he said and looked at Missouri. “Do you really think we're scent-bonded?”

She nodded. “When you first came in I thought it was because you’ve been intimate, but then during our session, you told me how far you and he have gone and I knew.” She smiled. “You two wouldn’t smell it, but others can. Scent-bonding between couples is supposed to be normal, especially ones with a close bond.” She walked to Castiel and touched his cheek. “I told you you’d find your mate, Baby. You just had to be patient.”

He laughed softly and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, Missouri.”

“Do you guys know each other beyond Therapist and Pack Alpha?”

Missouri smiled. “Yeah. I was friends with his aunt. His dad James’ sister. I took care of Castiel and Anna since they were born.”

Dean smiled. “Oh, that’s awesome.” He hugged her. “Can I come to you on Monday?”

She nodded. “Of course. If you want I can make it Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for you.”

He smiled. “That sounds good.” He looked at Castiel. “What do you think?”

“Sweetheart, I told you that you don’t have to answer to me or ask for my permission. If you feel comfortable talking to her and you feel it’s helping you then I say do it.”

He smiled and kissed him. He looked at Missouri. “Told you.”

She laughed. “That you did, Dean Winchester.” She hugged him again. “See you Monday.”

The couple walked off toward the Alpha House.

* * *

They walked up the walk and Dean headed for the stairs when Cas saw Gadreel storming out of the house. Cas held him back with a hand comfortingly to his stomach. Gadreel stopped and looked at Dean. “Sorry, Sir,” he murmured to Dean and kept walking.

Dean looked up at Cas suspiciously. “What...was that?”

“That’s my former possible second showing you the respect that you’re due with being the future Pack Omega.”

He nodded. “Yeah, that’s gonna take some time getting used to.” He took Cas’ hand, linking their fingers and pulling him up the stairs. They walked through the swing door. 

Cas put a hand to Dean’s stomach and whispered, “You’re going to be okay with it, right?”

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. “As long as I’m with you I’m always going to be okay.” He kissed his lips and turned to the office. “Hey, James.”

“Hey, Dean!” he said happily. “How’s your day been?”

“Good,” he said with a smile. “I’m feeling a lot better. My injuries don’t hurt as badly as they used to.”

James gave him a genuinely happy smile. “I’m so glad to hear that.” He put a hand on his chair and asked, “Have you shifted since you’ve been injured?”

He shook his head. “No, Dr. Atherton told me that it would hurt worse than--”

“That’s not true,” James interjected. “Being in your wolf form and around Cas will not only help your connection but also your healing process.” He shook his head slowly. “Not exactly sure how it happens, but it does.”

He smiled. “Good to know. Maybe Cas and I’ll take a run tonight before bed.” He winked at the Alpha. “Y’all hungry?”

James nodded. “I could eat.”

“Me too,” Castiel agreed. “Are you going to cook or do you want to order in?”

“I’m cooking, but with it being…” he glanced at the clock in the office. “Five-forty-five, how about something quick and simple?”

“Like what?” James asked.

“Homemade mac and cheese?” Dean suggested. 

Castiel felt something in his chest. The last time he had mac and cheese his mother was still alive. That was a long time ago. “That sounds great, Sweetheart.”

James smiled. “Why don’t you go help?”

He nodded. Dean reached for him and pulled him out of the room. They walked into the kitchen together and Dean gathered up the supplies and ingredients he’d need for the mac and cheese. “If mac and cheese is a problem I can throw together a meal. It’s not a problem.”

Castiel smiled and walked up behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. “It’s not that. It’s not an easy memory at all.”

“Why not?”

“Because I haven’t had it since my mom died.”

Dean’s heart stopped beating and then ached for the man with his arms wrapped around him. “When did she die?”

“Um...I was ten,” he murmured. “Anna had just turned five. She left to go on an Omegas Only trip and…”

Dean scented the dulled musky forest and knew that he was flashing back to that day. He turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be.” He kissed his lips. “It was a drunk driver. It had taken her childhood best friend too. Which was Gad’s mother.” He sighed. 

Dean knew that Castiel’s pain for Hannah and Gadreel’s betrayal had another layer of pain to it. Not because his best friend had taken his would-be wife, but because he had lost someone so close to him. He leaned forward and took his mouth deeply. The Omega’s pulse quickened as the Alpha’s tongue swept into his mouth and tangled with his. This man made him hunger in a way he had never wanted anyone before. 

There was a hard hum of lust in the Alpha’s veins as he dove deeper into his mouth. His heart skipped, then started to race. He had no idea what it was about this Omega, about this man but he had wanted him in a way that he had never wanted anyone before. He curled his fingers into the cotton of the old t-shirt and curled it up his torso. He quickly moved his fingers onto Dean’s skin before the t-shirt fell. 

“Hey, boys, I was thinking--Oh! I’m sorry!” 

Both Dean and Cas jumped apart like teenagers who had been caught. James smirked as he continued in the kitchen. “Gotta say it’s been about twenty-five years since the last time this kitchen saw that kinda action.”

Castiel laughed softly and looked at Dean who blushed a little. “Dad.”

“Sorry,” he said, putting his hands up in a don’t shoot type of manner. “No disrespect, Dean. Just tried to lighten the mood.”

He nodded. “I know.” He smiled and looked at Cas. He kissed him again. “Gonna help me or what, Alpha?”

He smiled. “I’ll help but I don’t know that much about cooking.”

Dean smiled. “Course not,” he murmured and kissed again. “Get me the block of cheese in the fridge, a box of elbow macaroni, the milk, flour, and butter.” He looked at James. “What’s up, James?”

“Wanna watch that TV show you boys were watching the other night?”

“Which one?” Castiel asked as he gathered up the ingredients Dean requested.

“The one about crimes through history?”

Dean pulled the pans he was going to need from the drawer and put them on the stove. “You mean A Crime to Remember?”

“Is that what it’s called?”

“Yeah, dad.”

Dean smiled. “Hey, James, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.”

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Well, um...I’m Cas’ Omega...his mate and…”

“Dean?” Cas asked gently. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

He sighed. “Well, my old man wasn’t anyone to brag about...he sold me to Alistair the moment that I presented as Omega and ruined his dreams of his firstborn son being an Alpha.”

James looked at the young Omega and knew he was struggling. “I’m sorry your father was an asshole, Dean.”

“Thank you…” he sighed and said quickly, “Whatdoicallyou?”

James looked at Castiel. “Wha...what...I don’t understand. What do you mean what do you call me?”

“Well...James seems too formal…”

Something inside of Cas clicked into place and he immediately knew what his Omega was trying to ask. “Dad, he’s asking if there’s a possibility of calling you something other than James.”

“Oh!” he said, recognition dawning. “Well, Anna’s husband, Benjamin calls me ‘dad’,” he replied. “If you feel comfortable you may call me that.”

Dean smiled. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear because God knows James Novak was more of a father to him in the few weeks he’d been staying here at Eden than John Winchester had ever been in the 15 years he was taking care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: The new Pack Doctor shows up, along with the new Omega Specialist...who just happens to be someone from James' past. 
> 
> And Dean and Cas have some wolf fun...some chasing games ensues...


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omega Specialist has come back to Edenville...with a surprise for Dean...and to the place that broke the older Omega's heart years before.
> 
> Dean and Cas have a moment under the moon...in wolf form.

**-Edenville...**

“Okay, everyone, unload.”

18-year-old Sam Winchester stepped out of the SUV with the other 3 Omegas that his boss and friend took care of. He stretched. He sighed as he looked around what this small town considered ‘downtown’. The SUV was parked outside an old wooden building that had a shingle hanging down indicating it was a hotel. They’d been driving from Minnesota since 2 days before and Sam had been scrunched up in the front seat for a few hours now. 

He looked over the car at the man who had gotten out of the SUV with him. Dr. Spencer Welch. 

Spencer was a great guy. He didn’t even know Sam when he had found him all but living on the streets. Thanks to his father’s deceptions and scheming he found himself there. Sam had manifested as an Omega and the week after his first Heat, he had overheard his father setting up an arrangement with someone over the phone. Sam had left that night and never looked back, but he had a goal to find Dean. 

He was found at a shelter about 2 weeks later, by Dr. Welch and he’s been living with him ever since. He even allowed him to work in the office of his practice. He was the front desk clerk for him, along with what Spencer called a Medical Assistant. However, now they are moving to live in one of the best Pack’s in the country. He had heard so many good stories about Eden and Spencer said he knew the Pack Alpha since they were children. He actually said that his older brother was friends with James Novak and Spencer had the HUGEST crush on him then. 

“Are we staying here?” Jessica Moore, an Omega that Spencer had found when she was 16 asked. 

“Just for tonight. Eden’s going to send someone to escort us to the compound.”

Lori Sorensen smirked as they walked into the lobby of the hotel. “So you and the Pack Alpha...did you ever…?”

Spencer chuckled. “Not that it’s any of your business, but we did...a few times.”

Sam looked at the man that was practically like a dad to him and saw the sadness settle into the man’s gray-blue eyes even before he smelt the dulled scent. “Spence, you okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.” He smiled at the front desk clerk. “Hi, we’d like two rooms for the night, please?”

“Two beds?”

He nodded. “Two beds in each room.”

She nodded. “Okay. Are you the Specialist that the Eden Pack requested?”

“I am,” he said. “Why?”

“Because Alpha Novak called us and said you’d be showing up and to give you and your guests our best rooms.”

Spencer smiled. “Thank you.”

The clerk behind the counter looked at Sam. “You look familiar.”

He shook his head. “I’m not sure why. I’ve never been here before.”

“Do you have a brother?” she asked. “Sandy blond hair...about six foot tall...very pretty?” She paused. “Is his name Dean?”

Sam’s heart raced in his chest. He’d been looking for Dean for 3 years. “Yes,” he answered. “Why?”

“Because I do believe he’s Alpha James’ son’s Omega,” she smiled.

“Alistair?” Sam asked. That was the Alpha he knew Dean had been sold to by their father.

She shook her head. “No. Castiel. He’s the next in line to take over Eden and continue looking over our town. Who is Alistair?”

“Perdition Pack Second High Alpha,” the other clerk answered. “He died about two years ago.” The clerk, who was blond-haired and blue-eyed looked up at Sam. “No, if Dean’s your brother then he’s no longer with Alistair. He’s now with Castiel and according to the rumors I’ve heard he’s shaking things up too and pulled Castiel from his shell.”

Sam smiled. “That sounds like Dean.”

They got the room and got their stuff and put it inside their respective rooms. Sam sighed and looked at Spencer. “Do you think their Pack’s Omega is my brother?”

The older man nodded. “It’s entirely possible. There are too many factors that match up to your brother for it to not be him, but we won’t know until tomorrow.”

Sam nodded. Which was code for him to not give his hopes up. He sighed. “So you looking forward to seeing James again?”

He nodded. “Yeah. James and Noah, my oldest brother grew up together. Um...when I turned eighteen...he was twenty-seven, I think. Anyway, we uh…”

Sam smiled. “So what happened?”

“Um...we started courting and talking mating and then his father told him I wasn’t “suitable” to be his Omega or Pack Omega.” He sighed. “A few months later he married Elizabeth.”

“Who was she?”

“Um...the daughter of the Lawrence Pack Alpha...which according to what I understand was taken over by Eden when James and Elizabeth married.” He sighed. 

“So he mated and married someone he didn’t love?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know if he loved her or not. I do know that he didn’t love me. Elizabeth died twenty-five years ago.”

“And he never re-mated?”

He shrugged. “Not from what I know. Pack Alpha marriages and matings are usually front page news because of changes that are made.”

There was a sound of rapid knocking on their room door and Spencer rushed to the door. He opened it and Lori and Jessica both rushed to Sam and Jess rushed out, “Your brother’s name is Dean Winchester, right?”

He nodded. “Last I knew, why?”

She turned the newspaper she held in her hands out to him and he read the headline: _FUTURE EDEN PACK ALPHA HAS FOUND HIS OMEGA!_ He took the paper and read the caption below the picture. _Alpha Castiel Novak, 35, with his chosen mate, Dean Winchester, 22._ He looked at the picture and smiled. He looked happy, even if he was a little battered and bruised. “He abuses him?”

“I don’t think so,” Jessica said. “According to what James--the current Pack Alpha had told the reporter, Dean was a member of another Pack. The Pack Alpha and his “minions” beat Dean the night he and Castiel met.”

“Oh, God…” Spencer whispered. He looked at the photo of the 2 men and smiled. “Castiel looks like James.”

Lori smiled. “Really? He’s cute.”

They all laughed. Spencer sighed and handed the paper back to him as Jessica gushed about his brother and the Alpha he had found himself with. He sighed. In just a few hours he would finally be reunited with his brother after 7 years. 

He couldn’t wait.

* * *

The wolf could feel the earth below his feet as he sped through the woods at a high rate of speed and feel his heart thudding in his chest like a bass drum. He scented the air and could smell the Alpha. He was close...he could feel him. Which he had to admit was a strange feeling, but it felt so good to be in wolf form again. To connect with his surroundings this way. It’d been about 7 years since the last time he was in his wolf form. 

It was when he was playing with his little brother. He heard rustling and turned quickly, but didn’t see anyone. Just as he turned, he felt himself being tackled and they both rolled. When they finally stopped, Dean found himself looking into the bluest of eyes. **_Hi, Alpha._ **

**_Hello, Omega. Still gonna say I can’t find you?_ **

**_I never said you couldn’t_** _,_ he countered telepathically _._ ** _I would never say that. I know better._** Dean leaned his head up and licked his face. James was right. Shifting this way helped their connection, but it also seemed to help his healing process. **_That was fun though. I always heard chases could lead to sex._**

 **_They can and usually do because most Alphas don’t have restraint._ **

The Omega gave him a look that Cas knew he would be smirking in his human form. **_Well, I’m glad I found one who has some._ **

**_A little bit._** He nipped at Dean’s neck teasingly. That seemed to give the Omega to be just as playful and the 2 nipped, nuzzled at each other. A few minutes later, the Omega halted the entire playful fun when he buried his nose into Cas’ neck. He scented him and Cas tilted his neck and snuggled closer. He began rubbing his neck over Dean’s head.

 **_Marking your territory?_ ** Dean teased.

**_Yep. Though I don’t think I have to. Not if our level intimacy has already caused us to scent mark each other._ **

**_Regret it?_ **

**_Absolutely not._** He licked him. 

Dean looked up into the Alpha’s blue eyes and his heart stuttered in his chest at the intenseness in his eyes. This wasn’t the lustful intenseness that he had seen earlier when they were making out this was an emotional intenseness and his stomach knotted. **_Alpha…_ ** he lifted his eyes and there was arousal there. 

Cas licked him again and then hopped up. **_Do you think you can catch me?_ **

Dean laughed and hopped up. He first started in a trot and then sped after the Alpha.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer awoke, showered and dressed. He sighed as he buttoned the short-sleeved button-down shirt. He caught the younger Omega in the mirror and sighed. It was nice to have children around again. His children were all grown up now and Jordan, his only boy had children of his own. His daughters were in college now. He’d always been one of those Omegas that needed to be **_doing_ **something. If he wasn’t then he was too much in his head and that usually got him into trouble.

After his failed relationship with James Novak it’d taken a while for him to move on. About 8 or 9 years to be exact. His brother had always told him it was pathetic that it took that long since his relationship with his best friend only lasted a few months, but his brother never understood Omegas and that most of them gave themselves to one Alpha, even if that Alpha gave themselves to others. 

He never thought...God, how it hurt that James followed his father’s directives. He had left not long after that and prepared to go to Omega College and become one of the top Omega Specialists in the country. Medical School was the perfect distraction for a broken heart. For him he focused more because he didn’t want to think about James. Of course his original plan was to be a general practitioner so he could be the Pack Doctor, but after...he had changed specialities and decided to become an Omega expert. 

When he had been about 27 he met his Alpha. Hayden Cunnigham was a surgeon, a brilliant surgeon. And as much as he didn’t like the fact that his Omega was working he allowed for Spencer to open his practice and he became a consultant. He cared about Hayden and they had 3 children--Jordan, Faith and Grace--but their mating wasn’t a love match. No, he and Hayden didn’t love each other. They respected each other, but that was it. 

He had figured out about halfway through medical school that he wasn’t going to love anyone but James. He was the only Alpha he was ever going to love. He wasn’t foolish enough to verbalize that. It was bad enough his brother knew he loved James at all. No, he never needed to know. 

He wasn’t foolish enough to believe that the Alpha would ever want him again. No, he had done that once and he was still nursing the broken heart that he had received over 36 years ago. Although he couldn’t help but wonder if James ever loved him like he had told him he did. He knew it wasn’t likely, which hurt worse because he never thought James Novak was like that. He never thought the Alpha was the type to get with an Omega like they were just to pass the time. But his opinion of the Alpha changed that day…

_18-year-old Spencer heard the knock on his cabin door and stood from his seat on the couch. He walked to the door and opened it. His heart stuttered and he smiled happily when James was standing on the other side of it. “Hi!” he said happily._

_“Hi, Spence.”_

_Spencer heard the coldness in his voice and his chest tightened, his stomach knotted. This visit wasn’t going to be like the others. He pushed the screen door open and when the Alpha took the door, he walked into the cabin. He didn’t want to hear this. This was what Andrew had warned him about. “It’s over…” he whispered._

_“What?” James asked softly._

_“Us,” he murmured, facing the Alpha, his eyes filling with tears almost instantly. “It’s over.”_

_He saw the Alpha’s face drop with his eyes. “Yes,” he said. “Spence, I’m so sorry. It’s just as the future Alpha I have to marry someone “suitable”._

_Spencer’s heart shattered. Which meant he wasn’t suitable. “Right. Suitable.” He was such an idiot. “I thought you said that it didn’t matter? I thought you said that you were going to do what you wanted? I thought we were…”_

_James sighed sadly. “I’m sorry, Baby. It’s the way it has to be.” He walked to him._

_Spencer put a hand to his chest and shook his head, tears streaming down his face. “Don’t.”_

_“Spence--”_

_“No! Don’t you dare try to make this better for me!” He wiped his eyes. “This isn’t better. You’re breaking my heart...damn it!” He turned his back on him. He heard something being sat on the small table and then the quiet snap of the screen door. He turned and saw the bracelet that he had made the Alpha sitting on the table. His bottom lip quivered as he collapsed to his knees and sobbed._

Even the memory still brought tears to his eyes and he wiped his eyes. He didn’t keep the bracelet. In fact, he put it in the envelope of the letter he wrote to James. He left the Pack and hadn’t returned in 36 years. That was until today. 

“Spence?”

He came out of his thoughts and looked through the mirror reflection and saw Sam groggily sit up. He smiled. “Hey, Sammy. How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” he murmured. “You okay? Your scent’s--”

“I’m fine,” he murmured. “Just realizing how hard it’s going to be to return to Eden.”

“We don’t have to do this,” he said. “We can get back in the car and go back.”

He shook his head. “No. I gave my word. Besides if Dean is Castiel’s Omega then he’s the reason I got this job.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“According to what I know Dean’s been on Scent Blockers and like you is allergic to that chemical in them that blocks our scents. Castiel wants to make sure that it hasn’t done anything to his mate.”

“Probably so that he can breed him,” Sam murmured.

Spencer smiled at the young man. “Sweetheart, not everyone is like your ex. Just like everyone isn’t like James or even Hayden. Not all Alphas look at us like we’re breeders or holes for their knots.”

“None that I have found,” he murmured. 

The older Omega smiled at him through the mirror, then turned. “The water should be hot again.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. Thank you.”

“Hurry up and we’ll head down to breakfast.”

“Call the girls. You know I take no more than fifteen minutes,” Sam called over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom.

In a few hours, Spencer would be back at the place that broke his heart so many years before.

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50324832643/in/dateposted-public/)

**Dr. Spencer Welch, 61**

Omega Specialist; Sam's surrogate Omega Father

He was with James from May, 1983 to August, 1983

Scent: Lavender & Chamomile

**Sam Winchester, 18**

He is Spencer's surrogate son; considers his children his siblings too.

He hasn't seen Dean since John sold him to Alistair 7 years before.

Scent: Honey and Lavender

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50325502941/in/dateposted-public/)

**Dr. Melissa Banks**

She is the new Pack Doctor

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50325502326/in/dateposted-public/)

**Patrick Banks**

Melissa's Husband

Freelance Writer

He and Melissa never had children; both are too focused on their careers

* * *

THESE ARE SPENCER'S CHILDREN...THEY WILL BE JOINING THE PACK TOO...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50324833483/in/dateposted-public/)

**Jordan Cunningham, 26**

He's Spencer's only son and an Alpha

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50325676182/in/dateposted-public/)

** Faith Cunningham, 21 **

She is the oldest of Spencer's twin daughters; Grace's twin and Jordan's baby sister. 

She is a very outspoken Beta and REALLY doesn't understand their problems and doesn't want to. 

She is the more honest and blunt one of the two. She's a lot bolder.

She'll be coming to Eden very soon; summer break is coming soon for her college.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50324833528/in/dateposted-public/)

**Grace Cunningham, 21**

She is one of Spencer's twin daughters.

She is an Omega

She's shyer than Faith; she's more intellectual and a bookworm than Faith is.

She'll be coming to Eden also when Summer Break is let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should say this before you read the next chapter or comment: Spencer's memories and thoughts are just his perceptions of what happened. What actually happened will be explained later....I promise.
> 
> Next Up: Spencer and James are reunited and so are Sam and Dean after 7 years apart.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel sexy moment...
> 
> Gabriel goes to Edenville to pick up the new Omega Specialist and his foster children...
> 
> The brothers--who have been separated for 7 years--are finally reunited...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Don't hate me...there's a cliffhanger here.

Castiel groaned as the digital ring of his cell phone filled their bedroom. He felt Dean jerk slightly and kissed his shoulder. “It’s okay, Baby. It’s just my phone.” He rolled away from him and swiped up his phone. He rolled back and looked at the caller ID. He answered, “Hey, Gabe, what’s up?”

“Hey, Cuz, curled around that pretty Omega of yours?”

“Yes. Which you interrupted.” He glanced at the clock and realized it was 6:30 in the morning. “What’s going on, Gabe?”

“I’m ready to come home,” he answered. 

Castiel looked at his phone as if it had told him a state secret. “So come home. Who is going to stop you?”

“Well...Uncle Jim did kick dad out--”

“He kicked out Uncle Chuck because your father believed that he should have been Pack Alpha and was going to overthrow dad to do it.”

Gabriel sighed. “So it wasn’t for me?”

“No, of course not. Come home, Gabe.” He exhaled. “In fact, you wanna do me and dad a favor?”

“Absolutely.”

“In town, there should be a Dr. Welch and his Omega fosters. Would you mind escorting them to Eden?”

“I’d love to. Who is Dr. Welch?”

“The Omega Specialist I asked for. I wanted someone who knew Omegas, especially Dean, and the happy consequence is that he’s a guy and an Omega also.”

Gabriel smiled. “That’s perfect. I’m here in Lawrence, so I’m gonna head out and meet up with your Doc. I’ll see you soon.”

“Sounds good. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Cassie.”

Cas hung up the phone, tossed it on the nightstand, and curled around Dean. “Sorry, Sweetheart.” He tucked his face into his neck and sighed.

“It’s okay, Angel. Who was it?” he murmured sleepily. 

“My cousin, Gabriel. He was calling to ask if he could come home.”

He turned and rolled over. “Would there be a reason as to why he couldn’t?”

“No,” he whispered against his skin and smiled into his shoulder when he felt the Omega shiver. “But my dad kicked his father out so he was making sure that it didn’t fall to him.”

Dean faced him. “Your dad kicked out his own brother?”

He exhaled. “It’s a long story and I’m not sure you’d understand.”

“Try me,” he whispered into his chest before pressing his lips softly to the divet in his chest. 

“Um...it happened about fifteen years ago. Thanks to Gabriel’s inability to keep a secret he told my father--who is the oldest--that his dad was planning a hostile takeover of the Pack.”

“Never mind,” he murmured again, pressing his lips to his chest. “Should have known James would have had a reason.”

Castiel laughed. “He usually does.” He felt another shiver of lust as the Omega pressed another kiss to his chest. “Sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh?” he questioned as he kept pressing kisses to his chest and then rolled the Alpha onto his back. “You know, Missouri told me something at our session the other day.”

“Which is?” he asked as he caressed the Omega’s thighs. 

“That you’re waiting for me to either tell you or show you the next step I wanna take.”

“She’s right,” he replied. “You know I would never pressure you…” 

He kissed him soundly on the mouth. “I know that, but I’ve been figuring something out, Alpha,” he said as he rubbed himself into the Alpha’s cock. 

Cas moaned and arched a little. “What’s that?”

“That as sweet as you’re being and everything all I want you to do,” he leaned forward and let his lips hover over his, “is make me come.”

Cas smirked. “Oh,” he rolled until Dean was beneath him again. “May I take your briefs off?”

“Please do,” he murmured. 

Cas sat up and tucked his fingers into the waistband of the Omega’s underwear and jerked them off in one swift motion. Cas took the Omega into his hand and Dean jerked slightly from the motion. “Relax, Sweetheart,” he murmured placing kisses above the thatch of hair. He stroked his hand up and Dean moaned again. 

“Cas…” he whispered. 

“I got you, Sweetheart. Just feel.” He gripped his base and lowered his mouth. 

Dean let out a wanton, obscene groan as he felt the warm wetness go around him. “Oh, shit…” he murmured as the Alpha worked up. He moaned again as the Alpha took him all the way in. “Oh, God…” he whimpered. No Alpha had ever made him feel like this before. Like his satisfaction was just as important.

So for the first time in the 7 years he’d been sexually active, he enjoyed himself. He tangled his fingers into the Alpha’s ebony hair and let himself feel...for the first time he felt the passion, the sensuality, the incredibleness of what it felt like to have an Alpha so willing to allow him to enjoy the same types of pleasures he receives. 

“Oh, God, Cas...that feels incredible!” 

Cas felt himself harden with each of Dean’s groans, moans, and verbal encouragements. He kept up the worshipping as his hands drifted to his ass. He gripped both ass cheeks and squeezed. 

Dean let out a yelp when the Alpha squeezed his ass. “Damn,” he murmured. “Alpha…”

Castiel took that moment and pulled back. The Omega’s slick was all-consuming and wonderful. It was this musky sweet smell and he groaned. “You smell amazing!”

“No, I don’t,” he uttered. “It’s a mess down there.”

“It’s wonderful down there,” he murmured. “You’re wonderful.” He kissed him deeply. He caressed his hands up and down his thighs, covering his palms with his Omega’s slick. “Dean.”

Dean looked up and watched in awe as the Alpha marked himself with Dean’s slick in all the scent areas. His jaw fell open as the Alpha started back between his legs. Dean stopped him. “Did you...did you just...did you just scent mark yourself with my slick?”

He nodded and gasped when the Omega pulled him into a passionate kiss. Dean pulled back and looked into his eyes. “You’re amazing! You’re absolutely incredible.” He kissed him again. “I have never, ever met anyone like you before.”

Castiel tucked a hand behind his neck and kissed him passionately but with such gentleness Dean’s heart ached. “Do you want me to continue?”

Dean laughed. “Oh, fuck yeah.”

Castiel smiled and leaned toward him, kissing him. “You’re a sassy wolf.”

Dean laughed. “Oh and like you’re not totally hard right now by that?”

“I never said that.” He kissed down his stomach to his cock. He took him at the base again and stroked him to hardness--which didn’t take much. 

Dean moaned. He cried out when the Alpha put his mouth over him and began working him. “Oh, God, Cas!” he yelled. 

Cas dropped his hands to Dean’s ass and pushed a thumb between his ass cheeks. He brushed the pad of his thumb over the Omega’s hole and he arched off the bed, crying out. He wet his middle finger with Dean’s slick and then pushed the digit into the Omega.

“Oh, fuck…!” Dean cried out. His head was spinning with sensations and lust. He was now working him with his mouth and finger-fucking his hole. He gripped the sheet and arched off the bed as he screamed Cas’ name. He’d never been brought to such passions before. Usually, Alistair just went for it, not worrying about how Dean felt at all. 

Cas sucked and played him until he orgasmed. He shot his cum into the back of the Alpha’s mouth as he screamed, “Oh, damn...Cas!”

When Dean started coming down from the most intense orgasm he’d ever felt, he sighed when the Alpha moved up the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Dean panted, trying to even his breathing. His vision was still blurry from the intenseness of what had just happened. “Holy...fuck...that was fucking incredible!”

Castiel smiled and kissed his neck, his chin, his cheek and then his lips. “We are definitely doing that again.”

“Oh, fuck yes,” he murmured and kissed him again. “Give me a few minutes and then it’s your turn.”

Cas shook his head, placing kisses on his skin. “You don’t have to reciprocate any of that.”

“I want to,” Dean told him as he caressed his fingers up and down Cas’ arms. He kissed his arms. He had never felt so special in his life.

* * *

**-Edenville…**

Gabriel pulled his ‘69 Camaro convertible along the curb across the street from the hotel. He got out of the car and smiled at an older couple. “Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan.”

Mrs. Sullivan--an older lady with bright pink hair smiled happily at him. “Gabriel!” she hugged him. “You’re back!”

“I am,” he said and hugged her back. He shook Mr. Sullivan’s hand. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too,” she said. “How’s your mom and dad?”

He shrugged. “I don’t really know. We haven’t spoken.” He smiled. “I hate to greet and run, but I’m escorting some new members of the Pack for my Uncle so I’ll see you around.”

“Bye, Gabriel.”

From the window of the hotel lobby Sam saw the man across the street talking to the older couple and he couldn’t help but smile. He was cute and he seemed to be in a good mood. “Whatcha looking at?” Jessica asked.

“What?” he asked, blushing a little.

“What were you looking at?” Jessica asked again.

He shook his head. “Nothing.” He quickly turned and literally ran into someone’s chest. He grunted and gasped when he felt a pair of hands go around his arms. He smelled the cedarwood and immediately knew he was an Alpha, he didn’t even need to smell the second scent...rosemary. “I’m so sorry, Alpha.”

“It’s okay, Sweetheart,” he murmured. 

Sam looked at him and his heart literally stopped for a millisecond. It was the guy he’d been checking out across the street. His heart hammered in his chest. He was even cuter up close. He wasn’t drop dead gorgeous, but to Sam he was. To his wolf he apparently was because his wolf was reacting in ways that it had never had before. He felt the Alpha drop his hands and bit his tongue to stop the whimper from coming out. “I didn’t mean to--”

The Alpha smiled and Sam’s heart stopped. “That’s okay.” The Alpha looked down at the floor and picked up the newspaper he’d dropped. He handed it back to him. He excused himself and turned to the front desk. “Hi, I’m here for Dr. Welch?”

The clerk nodded. “He’s right there with the pretty blond.”

Gabriel turned and saw an older man with white hair and whitening facial hair. He walked over to the good doctor and smiled. “Hi, Dr. Welch. I’m Gabriel. My Uncle is Head Alpha James Novak.”

Spencer turned and faced Gabriel head on. He looked the shorter man up and down. He saw James’ family resemblance and smiled. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

“What is it, Spence?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel looked at him curiously. “Do I know you?”

“Not that you’d remember,” he told him. “I babysat you the night before I left Eden.”

Gabriel smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. “For you and your brothers.”

Gabriel smiled. “I’m so sorry.”

He laughed. “Why do you say that?”

His smile widened. “Because--and excuse my language--but my brothers are dicks.”

He laughed. “Well, so was your dad, so…” He turned to Jessica who was flirting with a Beta man. “Jess, honey, we gotta go.”

“Coming, Spencer.”

Spencer looked at Gabriel and touched Sam’s shoulder. “This is Sam Winchester, Lori Sorensen and Jessica Moore.” He looked at the younger Omegas. “Guys, this is James’ nephew, Gabriel.”

“Oh,” Lori said and shook his hand. “So are you a member of Eden?”

He nodded. “I am. I was born on the compound actually.”

“Compound?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. It’s what Uncle Jim calls it now.” He shrugged. “My cousins and I have always called it home.”

“How many kids did James have?” Spencer asked, praying it sounded nonchalant. 

Gabriel looked at the older Omega and smirked as he slipped his sunglasses on. “He had two--a boy, Castiel. He turned thirty-five last August and then Anna, who just turned thirty this March. She no longer lives on the Compound. Her husband’s job got transferred to Texas, so she’s living there with him and their four kids.”

“Does Castiel have children?” Jessica asked.

“Not yet,” he replied. “He probably will by next year I think with Dean.”

“So, um, what’s Dean like?” Sam asked.

“Uh...I don’t really know. I’ve never actually met him, but from what Uncle Jim and Cassie has told me--he’s amazing. He has sandy blond hair, green eyes and according to what Cas has told me he’s gotten to be really sassy now that he knows he’s safe.”

“Is that a good thing?” Jessica asked. 

Gabriel smirked and winked at Sam. “He might complain about it--the Omega’s stubbornness and all--but I can promise you he loves it.” His smile softened. “Just as much as he loves him.”

Sam cocked his head slightly. “How do you know that?”

He smiled. “Cassie and I grew up together. There isn’t much we don’t know about each other. I was there for the last few Omegas he was involved with and trust me the way he talks about Dean compared to them...it’s a whole ‘other things completely.” They stepped outside and Gabriel looked up at him. “Why do you ask?”

He shook his head. “No reason.”

“Sam, don’t hide it,” Spencer told him. 

“Spence, we don’t know if it’s him or not.”

“Who?” Gabriel asked.

“I have an older brother,” Sam explained. “His name is Dean. The last time I saw him I was ten, almost eleven.”

Gabriel smiled and watched as a dandelion seedling clung to his cheek. He closed the gap between them and reached his hand out as he said softly, “Hold still.” He quickly tweaked it from his cheek and held it out. He looked up at him. “Make a wish.”

“What?”

Gabriel watched as Spencer spun his head around, but instead of reacting he kept his eyes on Sam’s. “Make a wish.”

Keeping his eyes on Gabriel, Sam closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, blowing on his finger as the seedling blew away. “I thought that was eyelashes?”

He shrugged. “Don’t know. My uncle’s been doing that for me, Cas and Anna since I can remember.”

Spencer cleared his throat. Coming back to reality Gabriel remembered that Cas had sent him a photo of Dean. “Well, um...let me ask you something.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped through his photos. “Does your brother look like that?” he asked as they stopped at the SUV.

Sam took the phone and his heart hammered in his chest when he saw the Omega in the photo. It was Dean! He could tell not only for the hair and the green eyes but the cocky smirk too. His eyes immediately swam with tears and he looked at Spencer. “It’s him!”

“What?” Spencer asked.

“It’s Dean,” Sam told him. “It’s my brother.”

Jessica looked over his shoulder. “Those bruises look fresh.”

“My cousin took the photo not long after Dean left the hospital,” he explained. Immediately knowing where their minds were going he said, “Cassie would never touch another Omega in such a way. He’d never forgive himself...not to mention me and Uncle Jim would kill him for laying a hand on an Omega like that.”

Spencer smiled. “Now, that’s the Jimmy I remember.”

Gabriel turned his head and studied the older Omega for a moment, then something clicked. “Oh, my God…” he whispered. “I thought you seemed familiar.”

“What?” the Omegas asked in unison.

“Your Uncle Jim’s...Omega...well, you were.”

Spencer’s heart thudded in his chest. He couldn’t believe he talked about him. “He’s told you about me?”

He nodded. “Oh, yeah. I don’t know what happened to y’all that summer, but whatever happened Uncle Jim’s never gotten over it.”

Knowing when to change the subject, Lori saw the muscle car across the street and said, “Ooh. Nice car.”

They all turned to see where she was looking. Gabriel smiled. “Thanks. The only thing my father ever gave me.”

“That’s yours?” Sam asked, looking at the car. 

He nodded. “Used to be Uncle Jim’s car, until according to dad he won it in a bet, but Uncle Jim says--”

“Bullshit,” Spencer snapped. “Your dad couldn’t win shit even if he tried. He stole the damn car and your grandfather didn’t want to piss him off.”

Gabriel smiled. “Still angry?”

Spencer shrugged. “It’s whatever, as my daughters would say.”

Gabriel saw the blush rising on the older Omega’s cheeks and smiled. Oh, yeah, there was a dirty story there he’d have to get from his uncle later. He looked at everyone. “All right…” he clapped his hands. “Let’s get you loaded and get the show on the road.” He turned to Sam. “Wanna ride back with me?”

“Uh…” Sam stuttered. “I don’t think that’s...um…”

Gabriel smiled. “You can drive.”

Sam looked down at him and found himself caving. He looked at Spencer. “Do you think it’d be okay?”

“Absolutely. Remember, Sammy, Hayden’s not here to boss us around. You can do anything you want. I’m not going to say you can’t.”

“Okay,” Sam said and caught the keys as Gabriel tossed them.

* * *

Dean strolled through the compound. Cas told him to familiarize himself with everything since it was his home now and that’s what he was doing. He slowed when he saw a group of kids sitting at picnic tables while a child--barely a toddler--played with a ball in the grass. Something told him to go over and talk to them, so he headed across the grass. He smiled. “Hey, guys.”

They looked up and a little girl said, “Hi.”

He looked across the grass and saw the other kids playing in a giant plastic pool. “What are you guys doing over here and not over there with the other kids playing in the pool?”

“We’re not allowed to,” the oldest of the 4 children said. He had black hair like Castiel’s but storm cloud colored eyes. 

“How come?”

“Because we don’t have parents,” he sniffled. 

Something inside of Dean shattered for the 4 of them. He looked at the other children. An idea popped into his head, but before he could say anything to the kids, he saw the little girl start to crawl over to a backyard table. He moved to her and picked her up. “Hi, Sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead. He looked around and didn’t see anyone around. “Hey, where’s the Omega who is supposed to be keeping an eye on you?”

The older boy shrugged. “Don’t know,” he murmured. “Miss Meg told us to stay. So…?”

“Meg…” he murmured. Not wanting to leave them unattended so he walked over to the other younger child and held out his hand. “Come on. Let’s go find something to do.”

“We can’t,” he murmured. 

“Yes, you can.” He waited for the boy to stand. “Can you take her hand, please?”

He nodded slowly and helped the other girl to her feet. He kept her hand in his and they walked across the grass. 

“Hey, Winchester!” 

He turned and gently pulled the toddler whose hand he held behind him. He saw Meg and Hannah coming toward him. “What?”

“Where are you going with them?”

“Back to my house,” he told them confidently. “Not that it matters to you.” He looked at the older boy. “Come on, let’s go.” He walked them to the front yard of the house.

* * *

Sam pulled up to the custom wrought iron driveway gates and looked at the design etched into the iron. It was a large circle with a wolf inside the circle and a large E entwined around the wolf’s neck and the upper part of the circle. It looked good. “Nice,” he said and looked at Gabriel.

He had to admit that the Alpha wasn’t what he was expecting. All the Alphas he knew—even Spencer’s now deceased husband—were gruff, commanding, and cold. Even Spencer’s son was a little of those things too. He had never met an Alpha who laughed…who sang at the top of his lungs and who seemed to care about what he had to say. It was nice to be heard. It felt nice to laugh and not be scolded for it.

He smiled. “That’s the Pack’s logo. Um…Uncle Jim drew it when he took over the Pack after he married Aunt Elizabeth.”

Sam looked to his left and saw the intercom with the keypad. “Do you know the code?”

He nodded. “Unless they changed it.” He exhaled. “It’s eight…twenty-six…eighty-three.”

“What’s the significance of that?”

He sighed softly as the gates opened. “Uncle Jim always said that it was the day that half of him died.” He shrugged. “I never could figure out it meant and truthfully I didn’t want to pry. It always seemed like a hurtful subject, so Cas and I never brought it up.”

He smiled. “It sounds like Dean,” he said as he pulled the car through the gates. “He refused to talk about our mom when we were kids. He’d tell me things about her, but he would never talk about the fire that killed her and I never pressed him for the information.”

“Your mother died?”

He nodded. “During the Pack Wars. Um…Perdition Pack Alpha and Dad had an old score to settle and to settle it finally the man set fire to the house we lived in. Dean had gotten me out…I was a baby then…but dad couldn’t get mom.”

“Oh, God…Perdition is the Pack that Dean was a part of.”

Sam froze for a moment. He absently did what Gabriel had told him without really hearing him. He looked at the man and then parked the car beside a simple-looking sedan. He threw the car into park. “Why are we parking here?”

“Vehicles aren’t allowed beyond these buildings. With children living here, he doesn’t want a rolled-out ball to become a problem. It’s a change compared to what my grandfather used to have it. The old man would roll over in his grave if he ever saw the way that Uncle Jim and even Cas ran this Pack compared to the way and his second in command ran it.” He looked up from the text he was shooting to his cousin and saw the look in his eyes before he scented worry. “What’s wrong?”

“Dean was a member of the Pack that killed our mother?”

“Well, not by his choice,” he answered. “Alistair was my idiot older brother’s second in command.”

“Your brother runs Perdition?”

He nodded. “He has for about fifteen years,” he answered. “Which is about a year after the Pack Wars ended.” He looked over at him. “Is that a problem?”

“No,” he murmured.

“Sammy, I’ve lived here my entire life. The only time I went beyond these walls was when Uncle Jim kicked out my father for trying to do a hostile takeover and even then I would still come back when Cas and Anna wanted to see me—which was all the time.” He winked at him and opened the door. “I’m just that likable, Kiddo.”

Sam couldn’t help it, he laughed. He opened the door and got out of the car. Lori looked at Gabriel. “Why are we parking here?”

“Because Uncle Jim doesn’t allow cars beyond this point, so let’s get your suitcases and head up to the Alpha House.”

“Alpha House?” Jessica asked. “What is that a frat house?”

He laughed and kept the smile on his lips. “Nope. That’s where Uncle Jim, Cas, and Dean live.” He opened the trunk of the SUV and grabbed a couple of suitcases. He looked at Spencer and Sam. “Can you carry yours?”

They nodded. “Yes.”

He smiled and let them reach for their suitcases and then he took the ladies’ suitcases and began walking with them. As they got closer to the house, they heard children squealing and laughter. As they rounded the bend they looked ahead and saw 4 kids playing in the sprinklers in the front yard. They watched as a child still wobbly on her legs toppled over the sprinkler and was now getting drenched.

Sam heard a familiar laugh and looked to see a tall man with drenched clothes and dripping hair go to the little girl and pick her up. He settled her on his hip and then picked up the sprinkler just as he saw 2 men coming around the bend from the other side of the street. He watched as the spray hit the shorter of the 2 men and the man hissed. “Dean!” the man exclaimed.

Dean laughed and dropped the sprinkler. They watched as the Alpha ran across the grass and wrapped him and Sam closed his eyes not wanting to see the Alpha hit him. Gabriel smiled as he watched Cas wrap his arms around Dean’s waist from behind. The Alpha turned him in his arms and Dean was laughing the entire time.

Sam blinked when the Alpha kissed him so passionately with the baby still in his arms. “Oh, wow…”

James turned when he heard the female giggles at the sight that his son and his Omega made. His heart hammered in his chest when they fell on a very familiar face. It was a face he hadn’t seen in over 30 years. “Spencer?”

Spencer couldn’t look away. He looked just as handsome as ever and holy Jesus did he get sexier with age? “Hello, James.”

On the grass, Dean watched as James tensed like he was steeling himself from running toward the white-haired man with the whitening beard. He tapped Cas’ shoulder to get him to back away. “Angel, look.”

Cas turned and he watched his father. He was pale and he just stood there as if he was seeing a ghost. He looked back at Dean. “What do you suppose…?”

“I don’t know,” Dean murmured as the Alpha backed away from him. He smiled when Cas slipped his hand in his and they walked toward James.

Sam felt his heart hammering out of his chest as Dean came closer. He prayed that he would notice him. When those distinctive green eyes met his he knew he saw him. “Hi, Dean.”

“Sammy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: The brothers' reunion...
> 
> Question: Should James and Spencer finally hug?


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam's reunion...
> 
> Cas doles out another punishment to Hannah and Meg....manual labor in the kitchen, anyone?
> 
> And James finally tells Spencer what had drove him to breaking up with the man he still considers to be the love of his life.

Dean asked and handed the baby off to Cas. He walked toward the tall Omega. “Sammy?”

He smiled. “Yeah, D, it’s me.”

“Sonofabitch,” he murmured his eyes filling with tears as he came down the small grassy hill and walked to his brother. The brothers embraced and held each other. Dean immediately smelled the reason as to why Sam was standing there. His little brother was an Omega. After a few minutes of just holding each other, Dean stepped back, took his face in his hands, and looked at him. “Oh, my God…I can’t…”

“Me neither,” Sam murmured, tears filling his own eyes. He hugged him again. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Really?” he asked, his voice choked by tears.

“Yeah.” He sighed and held him. He sighed. “I can’t believe I finally found you.”

“Dean,” James said softly.

He turned his head and said, “Yeah, dad?”

“Let’s get everyone inside,” he replied. He looked at Spencer. “Will you please come inside with us?”

He nodded. “What’s with the kids?”

“I was going to ask the same thing,” James said and looked at his son-in-law. “Dean, what are they doing here?”

“They were left unattended,” Dean told him. “Not to mention Meg and whoever was helping her keep an eye on them were allowing the kids with parents to shun them while playing in the pool.”

“Alpha!” 5-year-old Declan said and ran to James.

Spencer watched as the older man immediately picked him up. He kissed his cheek and said, “Hey, Dec. Having fun?”

“Uh-huh, but I’m hungry.”

“I told them that we’d get lunch when you and Cas got back.”

“Who are they?” Spencer asked carefully.

“They’re orphans,” James answered, holding the door for everyone. The former lovers’ eyes connected as the Omega climbed the steps to the porch.

“They’re orphans?”

He nodded. “When I took over I refused to do what my father had done and turn them out because they didn’t have parents anymore.”

“Not to mention, the state knows to bring them here.”

“You’re a sanctuary pack now?” Spencer asked as he walked into the house.

“Yeah. For abused Omegas and children, along with abandoned children.”

Declan smiled. “Alpha’s a good Alpha.”

Spencer’s heart thudded in his chest. “He always has been.”

“Cassie, honey, the highchairs are in the mudroom,” James told his son.

Castiel turned toward the mud room and picked up the folded up highchairs. He brought them out. He looked at his dad. “Are you going to finally let them stay here? I know mom didn’t want them here, but…”

James nodded. “We’ve got enough room for them and if Sam wants to stay,” he suggested to the younger Omega. “It’s completely up to you.”

Sam looked at Spencer. “Would you—”

“Sam, I’ve told you that you don’t have to ask my permission to do anything. If you want to stay here with your brother then that’s fine with me.” He smiled. “With how long you’ve been apart and how close you told me you were it’d only be right for you to stay here.”

Sam smiled. “I’d like to stay here if it’s really okay.”

Castiel nodded. “You’re family. You’re more than welcome.” He thumbed in Gabe’s direction. “However, Trickster there stays with us too.”

Gabriel turned with a box of honey-nut Cheerios in one hand and popping a handful into his mouth with the other. “It should be okay. Sam and I have become friends.”

Sam laughed. “I don’t know you long enough to call you a friend, but it’s fine.”

Dean smiled. “And Cas and James are great, I promise.” He looked at the kids. “How about…mac and cheese for lunch? We still have some from dinner the other night.”

Sam looked at his brother. “You gonna keep them here?”

Dean nodded. “If it’s okay with James and Cas, yeah.”

“By the sounds of it, Dean, they’d be safer here anyway,” James muttered.

Spencer saw the look in his eyes and knew that the Alpha was fuming. “So, um…Gabe was telling us that you’ve totally reformed the Pack from when your dad had it.”

He nodded. Everything inside of him wanted to pull Spencer into a hug and hold him tight. He wanted to apologize for everything he did that day and wonder if they could ever start over. He sighed silently. Hopefully when Spencer learned the truth as to why he did it that they’d be on the road to mending. Finally, he spoke, “I did. Much to the chagrin of my father, brother, and my wife.”

“Elizabeth didn’t like it?” Spencer asked.

Castiel shook his head. “Mom preferred the old ways.” He scratched his temple. “My mom was a good mother, but a horrible wife and Pack Omega.”

Dean put the warmed plates of food in front of the children. “Why do you say that?”

“Because it’s the truth. She was a good Omega when it came to just being me and Anna, but she didn’t believe that she had to “mother” everyone else. While she was traditional with everything else, that was one thing that she refused to do.” He exhaled.

“Our marriage was arranged for the good of the Pack, to protect my position as future Pack Alpha and to protect the Pack.”

“Protect the Pack?” Spencer asked. “What do you mean?”

He sighed. “I’ll explain in detail if you want to know the full story, but uh…basically the day that I came to our cabin and broke things off with you, dad and I had a meeting.” He sighed. “At said meeting he told me that for the sake of the Pack and my position within the Pack I was to break it off with you and marry a more “suitable” Omega.” He sighed. “Basically, dad wanted someone in the leadership he could boss around and he knew he couldn’t do that with you because of me…” He looked at Spencer. “He threatened Amara, the other Omegas and the orphaned children.”

“What do you mean he threatened them?” Spencer asked.

“He threatened to have them shipped away to either Purgatory or Perdition unless I did what I did.”

Spencer knew from that moment he’d want to know the entire story, but he got the gist of it. Amara was James’ little sister. He adored the little girl and practically took care of her by himself. He would do anything to keep her safe. Even walk away from him. He remembered that James said he wanted the Pack to become a sanctuary for Omegas and children. The only way to do that was to protect them from the start and if his father threatened them then James would do anything to keep them safe. Just like he would do anything to keep Amara safe.

“Did your dad not like your sister?” Jessica asked.

James picked up his coffee and took a big gulp. “She was an Omega. He really didn’t care what happened to her.”

“Which is why James raised her,” Spencer told them. He looked at the Alpha. Could he really have been wrong about the Alpha this whole time? Deciding to forget about that for now…there was a lot he’d have to think about, he turned to Castiel. “You looking forward to running the Pack?”

“He practically is now,” Dean smiled proudly. He looked up at the Alpha. “Are you in the mood for some mac and cheese?”

He shook his head. “No thank you, Sweetheart.” He kissed his lips. “I’ve gotta go have a conversation and trust me you may not want to be there.”

“Why do you say that?” Sam asked.

“His angry smell makes me nervous,” Dean murmured. “So I avoid his angry side.”

James smirked. “Unless he causes it.”

Dean smiled. “That is true, but usually that ends fairly quickly.”

Gabriel picked up his uncle’s meaning and smiled as a forkful of mac and cheese hovered at his lips. “Kisses will usually do that.”

Dean laughed. “Very true.”

They fell silent as Castiel and James walked out of the house. Castiel looked at his father. “That’s him?”

He nodded. “That’s him.” He sighed.

“Dad just talk to him. I’m sure he’ll understand once you explain everything that you told me, Gabe and Anna.”

He sighed. “I don’t know, Cassie. I made him believe that dad’s opinion mattered then when it was far from it.”

Castiel didn’t know what to say to that. He knew his father wasn’t the way that he made Spencer believe he was then. Anything but. James was one of the kindest people he knew, and he loved him more than most sons loved their fathers. He was an amazing father, always allowing him and Anna to be whatever they wanted.

“You gonna be okay with the kids at the house from now on?”

He nodded. “Not that Dean would let them leave now that they were in there.”

James laughed. “You’re really good with him.”

He smiled. “Dean makes it easy to be that way.” He saw Meg and Hannah chatting with Bela and another of the Omegas. He stopped at the streetlight and leaned on the pole. “Enjoying yourselves?”

They turned. Bela and the Omega that Castiel realized was Hillary, a formerly abused Omega until a year ago, scattered. While Meg and Hannah just turned. Hannah smiled. “Hi, Castiel,” she said and sauntered him flirtatiously. Castiel knew that tactic all too well and it had worked about 4 years ago, but not anymore. Now he had an Omega who he knew appreciated him and liked that he was a sweetheart, welcomed it. She reached out and attempted to caress his cheek, but he moved his face out of her reach. “Don’t,” he almost growled.

She moved her hand and looked into his eyes. “He can’t be giving you—”

“I’m not here to talk to you about my love life, Hannah.” He glared. “If you remember you gave up that right the minute you kissed Gadreel. “And trust me when I say that Dean Winchester is more of an Omega than you’ll ever be.” He folded his arms over his chest and looked at the woman. “I’m here to talk to you both about the way you treat the children that is left in our charge.”

“Which ones?” Meg asked.

“The orphaned children,” James replied coldly. “I’ve informed you all that we are to take care of them the way we would any other children we’re in entrusted with. We do not segregate them into categories. Just because you’re both too damn lazy to do anything that doesn’t benefit you doesn’t mean that the children have to suffer for it.”

Castiel sighed. “However, that’s alright. My Omega’s got them in our home, however, I want you to do me a favor.” He knew that they wouldn’t like his idea, but he really didn’t care. They needed to learn that everyone here had responsibilities.

“What’s that?” Hannah said primly.

“Go into the house and get their stuff. Then I want you to take them to Dean. He’ll decide on their rooms and then I want you to go see Benny. Tell him I sent you, he’ll know what do with that.”

Hannah glared at him. “Are you ordering us?”

“Are we supposed to just hop to?”

“Unless you want to be out on your butts you’ll do it,” Castiel told them. He saw the look in Meg’s eyes and shot her an even colder look that had her unruffling. He sighed. “Go.”

Without much thought the women rushed off. James smirked. “Nice going, Buddy.”

Castiel looked at his father. “Now, let’s talk about how we can at least get your old friend to talk to you.”

* * *

Dean laid Harper in the crib that was in one of the rooms. According to what Gabriel told him they had used it for one of Anna’s kids when they had come to visit during Christmas. He brushed her soft blond hair off her forehead and sighed, his heart expanding with love. He wondered if Cas would be upset if he had no plans of them leaving the house. He heard the muffled knock on the door and then someone calling for him.

He walked out of the room, closing the door a little and headed downstairs. He saw Sam and Lori standing at the door, while Spencer and Gabriel came to them from both sides. He walked around the door and saw Hannah and Meg standing on the other side of the screen door. He folded his arms over his chest, his mouth hardening. “What the hell do you want?”

“Clarence told us to drop off the orphans’ stuff,” Meg snapped out.

Gabriel looked at his cousin’s mate and waited for his directive. Dean nodded and he opened the door, taking the belongings from them. Sam looked at Dean and Gabriel. “Who’s Clarence?”

“Cas,” they said in unison. Dean glared at her. “Meg finds it amusing to call him that…you know like that Christmas movie with James Stewart?”

“Oh,” Sam murmured.

Dean lifted a brow and growled, “Leave.”

Hannah didn’t move. “You really think you cashed in well, don’t you?”

He came closer to the door. “How do you mean?”

“You know, going from the mate of the second in command to the mate of the future High Alpha.”

He couldn’t help it he laughed. Gabriel smirked when he heard the Omega laughing while the others looked at Dean as if he had lost his damn mind. Dean kept the amused smirk on his face and stepped out of the house. “You seriously don’t give up do you?” he chuckled.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Oh don’t act all innocent now, Hannah. According to Cas it’s never been your strong suit.” He looked her in the eyes. “And before you even think you know me, let me inform you that you have no idea whatsoever what it was like being mated to Alistair Brimstone.” He sighed. He hated thinking about it even now because it seemed like a lifetime ago.”

“And you don’t have to tell her,” Spencer told him. He glared at the 2 female Omegas. “It’s none of their business why you and Castiel ended up together.”

Gabriel looked at them both. “Last I checked you were informed that Dean was going to be the Pack Omega, which means you are to treat him with respect and implying he’s only with my cousin…my little brother for the prestige isn’t exactly respectful. Now, if I know Cassie as well as I do this is only one stop on his list of actions he wants you to do.”

Hannah huffed. “I have to say you’re definitely not one person who I miss.”

He glared at her. “Trust me, Babe, the feeling’s mutual.”

She stomped off with Meg. He watched them and then glanced at Dean. “I’d be careful with them. They just may be plotting something.”

He nodded. Sam looked at Gabriel. “I take it there’s no love lost between you and her?”

He shook his head. “Nope,” he said simply.

“I think Cas is a little worried that I’ll do what she did,” Dean murmured.

“If Uncle Jim even thought you could do what she did then you wouldn’t have gotten so close to him.” He smiled. “He may let his children—Alpha or Omega—make their own decisions, but they’re still his kids.”

“And so are you, Gabriel David.”

Gabriel smirked and turned to see James and Castiel climbing the porch steps. “Hi, Uncle Jim.”

“Hey, Trix.” He kissed his temple. “We’ve missed you around here.”

“I’ve missed you guys too.”

Castiel looked at his Omega. “You okay, Sweetheart?”

He nodded. “It pisses me off that she thinks that she can get under my skin.”

He smiled and kissed his lips. “You’re doing an amazing job.” He kissed him again. “Where are the kids?”

“Um…taking a nap.” He sighed. He looked at his brother. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He took Castiel’s hand and pulled him into the room. He turned to the office and shut the door behind them.

Gabriel looked at his Uncle. “Should we remind them if they wanted privacy going into a room that has windows for the doors wasn’t…?” he asked.

James laughed. “No, we shall not. Which is why we’re going to stay here.” To prove it he sat down in one of the white rocking chairs on the porch.

Spencer smiled. The man may be aged into an old man, but he could still see the young man in him. That joyful young man who found sunshine in everything he did when it came to the Pack. The Alpha smiled at Sam and the girls. “Why don’t you three go exploring? Any of you shifters?”

“I am,” Sam admitted. “And so’s Spencer.”

James’ blue eyes shifted to the Omega and then he looked back at Sam. “I remember.” He exhaled softly. “You can shift as you please around here. I encourage exploring to get your bearings.”

With a nod from Spencer the 3 young Omegas headed off in opposite directions. Gabriel caught up to Sam. James chuckled when he heard his nephew ask, “Want a tour guide?” He shook his head and looked at Spencer. “I don’t know about that boy sometimes.”

Spencer laughed himself and walked to an empty rocking chair. “He reminds me of you…when we were together.”

He nodded and rocked. “I still think about that summer,” he murmured.

“You mean the summer where you broke my heart?” he said bitingly and almost winced when he heard it.

“Yeah. That summer,” he murmured. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Spence. I’m so sorry.” He sighed. “I didn’t…I didn’t want to.”

He exhaled audibly before he asked, “Why did you do it?”

“Because dad gave me the impossible choice—you or the Pack…” he rubbed his hands over his face. “That morning, after I left our bed…dad demanded that we have a conversation. He had heard through the Pack grapevine that I wanted to be with you. That I wanted you to be mine in every way possible and proceeded to inform me that it wasn’t going to happen—not while he was alive.

“In my anger I told him that it could be arranged. We fought…horribly. He took a swing at me.” His blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

“Oh, God…Jimmy…”

“It didn’t connect, but then he said the one thing that sent my blood ice cold. He told me that unless I did what he wanted then the Omegas who were here and unmated—that meant Mari too—would be sent to Purgatory. If you remember then they were the worst of the two Packs.”

He nodded. He remembered. Then Purgatory treated their Omegas in archaic fashion—sex slaves, domestic servitude—it didn’t matter. They would also be abused daily, basically for the hell of it. “Jesus…he was sadistic.”

“Then he got to you.”

“Me?” he asked.

“Yep. He threatened you. He threatened to abuse you in every way possible…that included…” God, he couldn’t even say it. He even hated implying it.

“You mean to tell me that your father threatened to rape me unless you did what he wanted?”

He nodded. “And he was going to make me watch.” He sniffled and wiped his tears away.

Spencer lifted his head and saw the tears sliding down his cheeks. His heart shattered at that moment. 36 years later and the man was still torn up by it and by his choices.

James looked at the man he’d loved for most of his life. “I didn’t…I didn’t…want to,” he sobbed. “I loved...I love you, Spencer. You and Mari were the most important people in my life, I couldn’t…”

Hating to see the Alpha all torn up like this, he stood from the rocker he was sitting in and crouched down in front of him. Without much thought about the fact that he broke his heart or anything like that, he wrapped his arms around him and held him. “It’s okay, Jimmy.” He smoothed a hand down his hair and kept whispering assurances to him.

And for the first time in 36 years, James wrapped his arms around him, but the moment that his arms went around the Omega he loved, even to this day, he began sobbing harder. He cried for them then, for what had happened and for the hopes of possibly getting the Omega back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it...the real reason why James ended it...what did you all think?
> 
> Up Next: Dean and Cas' moment in the office and a little bonfire fun the backyard of the Alpha house.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who wanted Cas to inform Meg and Hannah that he wasn't going to tolerate the high school antics anymore and as Hannah tries again, Dean... (you'll have to read to find out)...
> 
> Plus, Dean and Cas have a talk about the children's future and their own....

Inside the office, Dean sat in Castiel’s lap and the Alpha was holding him and soothing him. He tilted his head down and whispered, “Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

He sighed. “You’re not mad at me are you?”

“Why would I be mad?” He asked rocking in the chair and rubbing his hand up and down his back.

“Because I just assumed that you would agree to take the kids in. I mean, I didn’t ask you and I would understand—” Dean’s words died when Cas kissed him deeply. He sighed.

Castiel smiled. “No, I’m not mad. I’ve been trying to convince dad to let them live here even before you came home to me, Sweetheart.” He kissed his lips. “I’m never going to be mad when you do something to benefit the Pack and ensuring that the children of the Pack—whether they have parents or not—are safe is definitely one of them.”

Dean looked into his eyes. “You know that I’m not with you for the hierarchy of being with you right?”

His eyes narrowed as he looked at him suspiciously for a moment. “Of course, Dean. I would have never accused you of it to begin with. What brought that on?”

“Hannah accused me of it.”

“That’s because she’s trying to make herself feel better with the fact that it was the reason why she was with me.” He caressed his cheek, smiled, and kissed him again. He looked into his eyes. “Dean…I’m falling in love with you.”

Dean smiled and kissed him again. “I think I’m already there.” He leaned forward and kissed him passionately, dipping his tongue inside of his mouth. The Alpha moaned and Dean kept going. He pulled back but placed languid kisses to his mouth as he spoke, “I never thought I’d meet an Alpha like you.” He deepened the kiss for a moment and pulled back. He looked into his eyes and smiled. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” he said before taking his mouth passionately.

After they kissed like that for a few minutes, Dean pulled back and smiled. “You know what I was thinking?”

“What’s that?”

“What do you think of having a bonfire? Do the whole thing…sparklers, roasting marshmallows, singing stupid songs?”

Cas smiled. “That sounds fun. I haven’t had one of those in about twenty years maybe.”

“Oh, then you are so overdue.” He glanced at the clock in the room. “I gotta wake up the kids anyway or they won’t sleep tonight.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Cas said, kissing him and gently pushing him off his lap so he could stand. “Dad and I were going to go to one of the storage sheds and get some stuff for the kids.”

“I found a crib for Harper. According to Gabe it’s the one you and Anna used.”

He smiled and kissed him. “Perfect.” He sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said. “Do we have sparklers and marshmallows?”

“Um…the marshmallows are in the pantry and the sparklers are outside.” He smiled and kissed him. “I’ll get them.”

* * *

Sam laughed as Gabriel relayed a story of him and Castiel growing up in the Pack. It sounded wonderful to grow up here. Kinda like Shifter wolf’s version of a Leave it to Beaver existence. He wondered what it would be like to be here with an Alpha like Gabriel. He sighed softly. It was okay to admit that, right. If it wasn’t out loud.

Gabriel’s phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He answered, “Hey, Dean-O. What’s up?”

“We’re gonna have a bonfire, wanna join us?”

“The little people gonna be there?”

“Yep. We’re gonna do sparklers and singing.”

Gabriel looked at Sam. “Your brother wants to do a bonfire, you up for it?”

He nodded. “That sounds fun.” He smiled. “And very much like the Dean I grew up with.”

“Yep. We’re there,” Gabriel told him. He hung up the phone. “Hey, I have an idea.”

“What?”

“Let’s have a race…with a prize at the end.”

He eyed him suspiciously. “What kind of prize?”

“Well, if I win…you let me take you to get ice cream.”

Ice cream? He wasn’t expecting that. Usually, when an Alpha tried to wager something it was sex. “And if I win?”

“I’ll do whatever you want,” Gabe told him. He traced a cross over his chest as he said, “I swear.”

Sam smiled. “Wolf or human?”

“Wolf,” he said with a smile and quickly shifted into his wolf form.

Sam looked down at the smallish wolf with the sandy brown fur and golden eyes. He smiled and crouched. Feeling brave, he kissed his snout. “You’re cute…and really soft.”

In wolf form, Gabriel motioned for him to shift with him. Sam did as he asked and shifted. **_Big boy…nice,_** Gabriel murmured telepathically.

Sam chuckled. Was he flirting with him? Would an Alpha as sweet, adorable, and wonderful as Gabe be interested in him, especially since there was a considerable age difference? He figured with Cas being 35, he figured Gabe was about 37…38 years old, so that was 20 years? Could he look beyond the child and see him as more than that, because Sam didn’t feel like a regular 18-year-old kid.

He wasn’t a normal teenager. He’d been all but on his own since he was 15 years old. Thanks to Spencer and the way he reared him he didn’t feel like a normal kid. He felt like he was mentally on the same level as Gabriel. He huffed. Who was he kidding? He’d never see him as anything other than extended family because of Dean. Mentally shaking the thoughts from his mind he asked telepathically, **_Ready?_**

**_On three?_ **

He nodded. Gabriel counted and on 3 they both ran for the Alpha House.

* * *

“What in the world…?” Jessica asked as she walked out of the Alpha house. She turned her head and called for Spencer.

Spencer and James both walked from the other side of the porch and saw the pair of wolves racing toward the house. Spencer laughed softly. Jessica looked at him. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because it’s Sam,” he told her.

“Which one?” she asked.

“The chocolate brown one.”

All 3 of them turned to see Dean coming to the railing, 3-year-old Lily on his hip. Jessica looked at him. “How can you tell?”

“Well, one, he’s my baby brother and two, wolves are usually the same color as their human head hair.” He snickered. “Unless you were Alistair even Lucifer.”

James chuckled. “He still look like a snowball?”

“Yep,” he said as his eyes narrowed. “They’re racing.”

“What?” Jess asked. “How can you tell?”

“The way Gabriel’s barking at him,” Castiel said as he walked onto the porch. “He’s laughing.”

The big brown wolf stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He then started to happily circle around Gabriel. James laughed. He leaned his hands on the railing. “What did you wager, Trix?”

**_I told him I’d do whatever he wanted me to do._ **

Spencer laughed. “Nice.” He turned and tapped James’ shoulder. “Are you sure he’s not your kid?”

He laughed. “Very positive. I can’t stand Becky…never could.” He smirked at the guy. Ever since he had told Spencer what had happened it had eased the majority of the tension between them. The rest of it James figured was because of their sexual connection. If bonded wolves not only had an emotional, spiritual connection but a sexual one it made them harder to get over each other. Which if James had to guess was what had happened to them. He gave Spencer a wink. “Never have really found female omegas particularly attractive.”

Jessica scoffed. “Right. That’s a lie.”

“What’s a lie?” Gabriel asked, fully shifted and fixing his t-shirt.

Sam shifted back with him and said, “I won!”

Gabriel laughed and tapped his abs. “That you did, Kiddo. I’m at your disposal for whatever that beautiful mind has cooked up for me.” He looked at Jessica. “What’s a lie?”

“That your uncle doesn’t find female omegas particularly attractive,” she replied. “If that was true how did he stay married to one and have children with her?”

James nodded. “It’s a good question,” he said.

“Dad, you don’t have to—”

“Elizabeth and I have only had sex three times.”

“What?!” the younger Omegas exclaimed.

“It’s true. One: When we mated. And that was only one-sided. I to her, for proof with my father. Two: When she went into Heat…she was pregnant with Castiel afterward. Then when I went into Rut, but my Rut Suppressants weren’t working correctly…Anna.”

Gabriel groaned. “Oh, man. I know your marriage sucked, Uncle J, but really?”

He shrugged. “It was what it was.” There was no point in wanting to change it now. Besides he wouldn’t have his 2 greatest miracles.

“I always heard that Pack Alphas had several Omegas, not just one,” Lori said.

“Myth,” James and Spencer said in unison.

“Historically speaking, if you look to our ancestors—there was always one.”

Gabriel smirked as he hopped up on the railing and stood. He began walking as he said, “Fun fact.”

“What?” Castiel, James and Dean said in unison not even flinching with him walking the railing.

Sam watched him, but not out of fear of him getting hurt. While Jessica and Lori were wincing and flinching. Gabriel spun once he got to the stairs and came back.

“The very first Alpha and Omega couple were two men…they were a couple. Legend has it that the reason why male Omegas can have children is because of Jeremiah.”

“What do you mean?”

Spencer grumbled to James, “Remind me to thank the Gods for that one.”

James laughed softly. “I’m sure you looked beautiful pregnant.”

He huffed. “Whatever.”

Gabriel smirked. “Christian and Jeremiah fell in love. However, they came from rival packs and as such their father refused to let them be together. Well, they stole away moments to be together. Well, one night they were caught and basically forbidden to ever see each other. While locked away in his room, Jeremiah began praying to our Gods and he prayed one thing,” Gabriel said and smiled at the other Omegas. “Can you guess?”

Neither of the younger Omegas answered and Castiel smiled. “To make him pregnant because that was the only way he was going to be allowed with his true love.” Castiel heard the baby monitor alerting them to the fact that Harper was done napping. “I’ll get her,” he murmured to his Omega.

Gabriel smiled and winked. “Right, Cassie.” He looked at Sam and gave him a flirtatious wink. “Can we guess what happened?”

Jessica looked at Dean, Sam, and Spencer. “How does the whole pregnancy thing work for you guys?”

Spencer smiled. “The same way it does with you, except that instead of us having them vaginally for obvious reasons we have C-sections.” He wrinkled his nose. “Which let me tell you are not fun.”

“Especially when you have an Alpha who is a dick like Hayden was.” Sam covered his mouth and looked at Spencer. “Sorry!”

Spencer laughed. “It’s cool, Sammy. Hayden was dick.” He still remembered when Hayden attempted to have sex with him weeks after Jordan was born and tore open his stitches. He had the reminder for those. He sighed. “To answer your question, Gabe, the Gods blessed them with a child—twins actually and when the doctors diagnosed him as pregnant Jeremiah’s father dropped him off at Christian’s home.”

Gabriel nodded and rail-walked back to them. Once he was back to them, he straddled the rail. He began thumping out a beat on the railing just as the other kids ran out, Cas following behind, Harper on his hip.

“Hey, Boss, you look good with one of those on your hip.”

Castiel laughed and saw Benny, Ash and Garth coming up the walk. “Thanks. Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Wings,” Ash said. “Who’s the giant and the others?”

“That’s my brother-in-law, Sam. And this,” he rested a hand on Spencer’s shoulder. “Is a very old friend of my dad’s…Dr. Spencer Welch. He’s the Omega specialist that I sent for. And these are his foster daughters, Jessica Moore and Lori Sorensen. Guys, this is Benny, Ash and Garth.”

Benny smiled when he heard the beat Gabe was slapping out on the wood. He began drumming on the pillar the same beat. Garth and Ash began clapping, not really paying attention. They began harmonizing to the song and Gabriel opened his mouth to start singing when James began:

_My funny valentine  
I know what's on your mind  
I know that you cry sometimes  
Ooh, oh, oh_

James held out his hands to Harper and the 1-year-old went into his arms. He began swaying with her as he continued to sing:

_Baby, it’s all in your head  
Do you remember what I said?  
When we sat there on your bed  
Ooh, oh, oh_

_That I, I’m never gonna tell ya’ lies  
I’ll always stand by your side  
So when’re ya’ gonna realize?_

_I’m never gonna say goodbye  
I’m never gonna say goodbye  
‘Cause, baby, you’re my valentine_

Without warning, Cas took up where his dad left off and began to sing the rest of the song:

_Oh, baby, if you knew  
I would do anything for you  
Even when I'm old, and blue  
Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Gonna prove it everyday  
All night in every way  
Gonna show you what I say  
Is true, ooh, ooh_

_That I, I'm never gonna tell ya' lies  
I'll always stand by your side  
So when're ya' gonna realize?_

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
'Cause, baby, you're my valentine  
'Cause, baby, you're my valentine  
'Cause, baby, you're my valentine  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
'Cause, baby, you're my valentine  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_And I, I'm never gonna tell ya' lies  
I'll always stand by your side  
So when're ya' gonna realize?_

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
'Cause, baby, you're my valentine  
'Cause, baby, you're my valentine  
'Cause, baby, you're my valentine_

Dean leaned into Spencer and whispered, “Is bad that I find that incredibly hot?”

Spencer laughed. “No. You’re not wrong.” He looked at James as he danced with the little tow-headed girl. “Because I’m right there with you.”

They took the kids and went out to the backyard where the firepit was. James and Castiel gathered some firewood and tossed it into the circle. Gabriel doused the wood with lighter fuel picked up 5-year-old Declan, as James picked up 2-year-old Sawyer. Once all the children were out of the way, Benny lit a match and tossed it. The wood immediately ignited and shot upward.

“Nice,” Dean murmured. He looked behind him to see one of those wooden 2-person chairs. He lifted his eyes to his Alpha and smiled. “Thanks, Babe.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sam came back down the lawn carrying blankets. “I brought blankets and sleeping bags for the little people.”

Gabriel began strumming on his guitar, which was already leaning against a chair waiting for them. As he strummed, Charlie and Jo showed up with drinks. Gabriel began doing the chords for **_Can’t Help Falling In Love_**.

Cas began humming the song as he caressed his fingers through Dean’s hair as they both relaxed. “How are you feeling today?”

He nodded. “Better…a lot better.” He tilted his head up and kissed him.

Castiel smiled as he seen Gadreel, Hannah and Meg heading up the grass. He really didn’t want them there, but Pack Rule: No one gets excluded. He kissed Dean again. He began running his fingers through his hair again and whispered something to him.

“Cassie, honey.”

Castiel looked up to see his father placing the stem of a wine glass into his fingers. “Thanks, dad.” He looked at Dean. “Babe, you want a glass of wine?”

“Can I?” he asked.

“If you want a glass you can have one,” James told him and handed it to him. He looked at Gabe. “Trix?”

“Absolutely,” he said.

He continued to pass out the wine and looked at Spencer. “Merlot?”

Spencer smiled. “You remembered.”

When was seated again, Dean reached under the bench he and Cas were sitting on and pulled up a box of sparklers. He looked at Benny. “Hey, Ben, got a lighter?”

“Yep.” He dug into his front pocket and tossed it at him.

Dean caught it one-handed and Gabriel and Sam teasingly clapped him. He bowed. “Thank you.” He looked at Declan, Lily, Sawyer and Harper. “Come here.”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “The little one there is a little young.”

Dean glared at the woman. “Hey, Hannah.” She looked up and he flipped her off. “Fuck off.”

“Yes!” Gabe exclaimed and high-fived Benny.

Castiel laughed. “You okay over there, Baby?”

“I’m fine, Angel.” He looked at Harper. “Come here, Sweetheart.” He looked at Sam. “Want one? You used to love these things.”

He laughed. “When I was five.” He smiled. “And actually what I loved more was hanging out with my big brother.”

He smiled. He lit one for Declan. “Now, stand still, you hear me?”

He nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Immediately both Dean and Sam stiffened. Both Gabriel and Castiel smelt the smells of burnt lavender and vanilla. Castiel sat up, moving Lily as she walked over to him. Gabriel looked at Sam. James looked at both Winchesters. “What just happened?”

“Dean?” Cas asked gently. “Sweetheart?”

Sam cleared his throat. “Our dad used to make us say ‘yes, sir’.”

“The last time I said it was the night before he sold me to Alistair.”

Castiel looked at Declan. “Declan, honey, can you come here, please.”

He looked at Dean and the Omega nodded. The little boy walked over to him. Castiel smiled at him. “Can you do me a huge favor?”

He nodded. Castiel smiled. “Could you not call Dean sir? He doesn’t like it.”

He nodded. “But what do I call him?”

Castiel fell silent for a moment when he realized what he wanted to hear them call him, but instead of telling Declan that he said, “Call him ‘Dean’.”

“Or even D,” Dean said. “Sam used to call me that all the time.” He picked up the little blond and put her on his hip. “Watch,” he said with a smile. He did a circle with the sparkler and a golden shadow followed. The toddler excitedly clapped for the pretty glow.

James leaned over to his son and whispered, “He’s good with kids.”

Castiel nodded. “Very good.”

Gabriel looked over at Cas. “Hey, Cassie, I didn’t know your Omega could be so sassy.”

“He has his moments,” he murmured as he took the sparkler from Dean and the lighter. He lit it and handed it to him. “We need to talk later.”

He nodded and winked. “You got it.”

Gabriel watched Hannah glare at the couple and began strumming another song. Castiel looked at his cousin. “You gotta be kidding!”

Gabriel nodded in Hannah’s direction and Castiel smirked evilly. He glanced at her and then looked Gabriel. “Play it.”

Gabriel began strumming. As he played it, the other guys began whistling.

_Well, I got some coke in my bourbon  
Surfin' the room like Swazye  
No, I ain't drunk, I'm amazing  
Yeah, I got that laid way way back back in my swagger  
Xfactor feeling no pain I'm at the top of my game_

_Darlin' you can't crash my party with your 'Sorry's and 'What Are We's  
Don't start rainin' on my Mardi Gras parade for a minute  
I ain't even fixin' to listen to your guilt trippin'  
You're forgettin' girl you made your bed and didn't want me in it (Hey!)_

_Woah girl, simmer on down a notch  
Ain't nobody making you watch me get my forget you on  
No girl, can't touch my good as gold  
I know it's difficult to see me on a roll  
But hey, you broke up with me  
Yeah, what can I say babe, you broke up with me_

_Guess you don't know what you want  
'Til you see I'm movin' on  
Makin' lonely look like freedom  
Baby, don't even act like I'm doing something wrong  
If my song comes on and I get lost on that dance floor  
In somebody's arms that aren't yours_

_You can't crash my party with your 'Sorry's and 'What Are We's  
Don't be rainin' on my Mardi Gras parade for a minute  
I ain't even fixin' to listen to your guilt trippin'  
You're forgettin' girl you made your bed and didn't want me in it (Hey!)_

_Woah girl, simmer on down a notch  
Ain't nobody making you watch me get my forget you on  
No girl, can't touch my good as gold  
I know it's difficult to see me on a roll (Hey!)  
But hey, you broke up with me  
Yeah, what can I say babe, you broke up with me_

_For real babe, ain't tryin' rub it your face  
I'm just breakin off a little cold hard truth  
It is what it is girl, you did what you did girl  
I'm just doin' what a bachelor do_

_Darlin' you can't crash my party with your 'Sorry's and 'What Are We's  
Don't be rainin' on my Mardi Gras parade for a minute (Quit it!)  
I ain't even fixin' to listen to your guilt trippin'  
You're forgettin' girl you made your bed and didn't want me in it (Hey!)_

_Woah girl, simmer on down a notch  
Ain't nobody making you watch me get my forget you on  
No girl, can't touch my good as gold  
I know it's difficult to see me on a roll  
But hey, you broke up with me  
Yeah, what can I say babe, you broke up with me  
You broke up with me  
Yeah, what can I say babe, you broke up with me_

“Nice song, Angel.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said and kissed his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said and kissed him again. “Take your girl.”

He took her from his arms and put her on his knee. He looked at Hannah and Meg. “I’m saying this once so you better be listening because if I have to talk to you again you will not like what happens.”

Meg’s eyes narrowed. “Like what?”

“One word: Perdition.”

The girls froze. “You wouldn’t!” Meg said.

He nodded. “I’m done with this high school bullshit you’re trying with Dean and me.” He looked at Hannah. “I no longer want you. I’m not really sure anymore if I actually wanted you or if I was trying to fit a mold of the ‘Perfect’ Omega.” He looked at Hannah. “Either way, what we had died the moment you went off with him.” He looked at Gadreel. “Just like our friendship died.” He cleared his throat and let his dad take Harper. “I’m not doing this anymore. You’ve moved on. You’re mated to someone else, damn it!”

She smirked. “You know you miss me.”

He growled which sounded more like a roar. He looked at Gabriel and Sam. “Watch them for me, please.” He looked at James. “Should I try?”

“He’s angry at her. He’s not going to hurt you.”

He nodded. He walked in front of the Alpha. “Cas.” He held out his wrist and let the Alpha sniff. He saw the flash of red and whispered, “Come back to me, Alpha.” He smiled as the blue started going back into his eyes. “There you are.”

“Get the hell out of—”

Dean had no idea where it had come from, but he whirled on her. He stormed at her, growling and took her by the throat and slammed her against a nearby tree. “Oh, shit!” Sam exclaimed and scrambled up with Gabriel.

Castiel ran to him and put a hand on his shoulder and another around his wrist as he heard Dean growl out: _“Stay away from my Alpha! He’s mine!”_

Castiel looked at Gabriel and Sam, shaking his head. He looked at Dean. “Baby, let her go.”

“She’s trying to take you away from me,” he growled and squeezed her throat.

Cas heard the gurgling sound of her air being cut off. “She can’t take me away from you.” Just like he had done with him, Cas ran his wrist under his nose. “I’ve been yours since the second we bumped into each other at the bookstore.”

He continued with the endearments and just as the green was beginning to settle into his eyes, Cas said loud enough for everyone to hear him. “I love you.”

Those 3 words seemed to snap him out of it and Dean dropped his hand. He wrapped his arms around Cas and held on. He sighed. He hadn’t realized just how much Hannah was getting inside his head. He tucked his nose into Cas’ neck. “I can’t lose you, Cas.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Sweetheart.” He glanced at Hannah and saw Gadreel helping her to her feet. “If I was you, Gad, I’d remind her exactly who her Alpha is…if you’ve got the balls to do it anyway.”

Dean held onto him tightly. “I have no idea what came over me,” he murmured into his scented skin. It was like my wolf was feeling territorial or something.” He looked into his eyes. “But I was being serious…I can’t lose you. It would destroy me.”

He held onto him tightly and said, “I swear you won’t lose me. I’m here, I’m always going to be here.” He smiled as he pulled back and he took his face in his hands. “We got four babies we have to raise together.” His smile widened. “Not to mention make a couple of our own…then there’s the whole spending the next hundred and twenty years together that you promised me in the bathtub this morning.”

Dean laughed and hugged him again. “I’m sorry that I did that.”

“It’s okay, Baby,” he whispered. “I promise I’m not mad. Surprised, but not mad.”

James walked to them. “Someone’s getting sleepy again.” He started to pass her to Dean, but the Omega stopped him.

“No. My scent’s still crazy. She won’t settle with me right now.”

Castiel took her from his father and kissed her forehead. “Okay, Sweetheart. Say goodnight to Pa—Dean,” he said quickly.

Dean looked at James and the older Alpha and the man chuckled. “Me and Gabe got it. Go talk to your Alpha.”

He started walking up the grass when James called after him. He turned and smiled. James said, “Tell him he has the rest of the weekend off.”

He nodded and jogged up the grass. He ran up the stairs and pulled the screen door open. As he stepped inside he saw Cas halfway up the stairs. The Alpha looked a little surprised to see him. “Dean?”

“Meet me in our room when you put her to bed.”

“Okay,” he said.

Dean let the Alpha continue up to the nursery and then started ascending the stairs. He entered their room and sighed. He was still thrown by his reaction downstairs. He had never acted like that before, but then again he’d never been in love with anyone before either. But as he paced the room he realized that what he was feeling wasn’t just love, but…admiration, adoration and there was an intenseness to all the feelings he was experiencing that he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to tell Cas exactly how deep and how much he needed and wanted him.

He heard the door open to their room and seen his Alpha walk in. He spun around and looked at Castiel. “Did you mean it?”

“Did I mean what?” he asked coming further into the room. “Baby, I think you’re reeling.”

“Did you mean the slip-up or did you just slip?”

“You mean when I called you ‘Papa’ to Harper?”

He nodded. “Did you mean it?”

Castiel looked at him, studying him. He watched the Omega sit on the couch that was at the foot of their 4-poster bed and sigh. He walked over to the coffee table and sat down. He took his hands and kissed the top of them. “Talk to me.”

“I’m trying to,” he murmured. “But I don’t know if it’ll come out right.”

“Try and if it comes out wrong then we’ll sort it out.”

He exhaled and looked into Cas’ blue eyes. The softness he saw in them relaxed him and he began, “I heard your slip up and I want to know if you meant it. Do you see us actually truly raising these kids like our own or was it just a slip?”

He shook his head. “It wasn’t a slip. I tried to make it sound like that, but it really wasn’t.” He sighed. “You’re probably gonna think I’m crazy.”

Dean smirked. “Probably, but we can be crazy together.”

He chuckled and kissed his hands again. He exhaled and started, “I’ve always felt a connection to Declan, Lily, Sawyer and Harper. They’ve lived her since they were born and at that time they had their parents…” He rubbed his forehead. “I hung out with them and played with them all the time, but not wanting to encroach on their parents’ jobs I stepped away, but I explained it to dad and he says that it sounded like my wolf has claimed them as theirs.” He rubbed his hands on his jeans and looked at Dean. “So as Hannah and I started getting serious—which was actually before Harper and Sawyer were here. Lily was just born—so I told her that when we mated I wanted to adopt the kids.”

Dean saw the pain cloud his Alpha’s eyes and he squeezed his hands. “She didn’t take it well?”

He shook his head. “No. She doesn’t believe in adoption. Which after we broke things off, I stopped going around the kids because it was too painful. There was these four kids who need love and affection and yet I couldn’t find an Omega who would help me raise them. Then I met you and it brought everything back. I could see us taking them in and maybe I could convince you to adopt them with me—”

“You don’t have to do any of that,” he told him. “That connection that you talked about, I felt it too. Which is why I brought them here. I don’t know what it was exactly but I just felt that I had to.” He sighed. “As we went through the day I could see them here, growing up here. You and I raising them together, but then my insecurities came back—thanks to Alistair.” He sighed. “I made the assumption that children were going to come in our arrangement, but he just laughed dismissively and told me that children would never happen.”

He looked at Dean. That had to be devastating to find out. Someone like Dean was made to be a father. He exuded love all the time. “Oh, Baby…”

He shook his head. “Then I met you and that feeling, that need for children filled me again.” God, this sounded insane. “I’m sorry. I know I’m sounding like the typical Omega and you probably think I’m crazy but…”

Castiel leaned forward and took his mouth slowly. “You’re not crazy and it’s okay to want children, Dean.”

“I had shut it off when Alistair told me that it wasn’t an option for us. I’d still long for it, but I wouldn’t let him know that. It wouldn’t have done any good. I was only there for two things: to be a fuck toy and to clean his house. Anything else and it wasn’t happening.”

Cas slid closer and caressed the Omega’s jean-clad legs. “I want it all with you…mating, marriage…and babies.” He lifted his eyes to Dean’s. “A few children. To me it doesn’t matter if they’re ours biologically or ours through adoption.”

Dean’s heart filled with that intensity that scared the hell out of him a few days ago. He moved forward, cupped his hand on his cheek and kissed him deeply. “So that wasn’t a slip was it?”

He shook his head. “No, but yes. No, because I was thinking about it and yes, because I didn’t want you to think that I was pressuring you or anything.”

He chuckled softly and took his hands. He pulled him to the couch with him and instead of putting him next to him, he laid back too, letting the Alpha fall between his legs. “There’s a lot of things that I would say about you, but that’s not one of them.” He looked into his eyes. “So we’re really doing this? You really want to adopt the kids?”

He nodded. “They were mine the moment I saw those sad faces, Cas.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him passionately. “I love you, Sweetheart.”

“I love you,” he said softly and kissed him. He looked into his eyes and his heart was going to explode with the love he felt for him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. “Make love to me.”

Castiel looked into his eyes and saw the emotion, lust, and seriousness there. “You’re absolutely sure?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.” He dropped his hands to the ends of Cas’ t-shirt and murmured, “Alpha, please make love to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Destiel love....and confessions....


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally make love
> 
> There's a twist revealed to Gad and Hannah's relationship
> 
> And Lori and Jessica get inquisitive about Shifters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!
> 
> Author's Note: I wanted to say to you that I am so glad you all are enjoying this story. I have fallen back in love with this one. And I promise you that the twist that you'll read about was planned the entire time. ;-)

Castiel gently pulled him to his feet and the Omega pulled the t-shirt over his head. Castiel took his mouth and Dean moaned. Their tongues tangled and their fingers roamed everywhere. Fire lit in Dean’s gut and he changed the intensity of the kiss from passionate, with a sweet undertone, to passionate with a little bit of desperation to it. He tugged the Alpha’s bottom lip between his teeth and smirked when he let out a little growl.

Castiel broke the kiss and bunched the ends of Dean’s shirt in his hands. He quickly whipped it off and tossed it to the floor. He pulled him to him and ravished his mouth again. As they kissed, the Alpha backed him into the bed and gently pushed him onto it. Dean gasped as he bounced and looked up at him. “Alpha…”

“Pants, now,” he commanded and unbuttoned his own. He tugged his shoes off and pushed them off.

Dean watched as the Alpha unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down. His breath hitched and fumbled with his own jeans. He unbuttoned them with clumsy fingers and with those same fingers, as they shook he unzipped. He pushed the fabric past his ass and the Alpha quickly and roughly pulled them off. Dean moved up the bed to the pillows and the Alpha followed. His heart was hammering hard in his chest and now he was panting as the Alpha settled between his legs. He moaned as the Alpha’s mouth came down on his.

The Alpha broke the kiss and looked down at him and Dean lifted heavy lids to look at his Alpha. They both reached to touch and for a moment they just traced their fingertips over each other’s faces. “You’re so beautiful,” the Alpha murmured.

“You too,” Dean whispered, his voice hitching slightly. He was here. He was actually going to know what it felt like to make love with someone that wasn’t his Alpha, but his best friend and very soon…his lover. “I can’t believe I’m here.”

“Me neither,” he murmured. He dipped his head down again and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he whispered and gasped as the Alpha’s lips pressed kisses along his neck. He threaded his fingers through Cas’ hair as the Alpha sucked on his mating glad. “Fuck…” he whispered as lightning bolts of sensation raced through him.

He kept pressing his lips down his neck, across his collarbones, and onward, until he got to the waistband of his boxer briefs. He tucked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them off. Dean’s cock sprang free and Cas smiled. He continued the kisses until he got to the first carved line of Dean’s chest and then he took his tongue and traced it downward. The heady scent of honey-vanilla filled his nostrils and he growled softly as he licked down his body, licking down his happy trail. When he got to the thatch between his legs, Cas nipped a kiss on his womb.

Dean felt the fresh slick pooling down his legs when the Alpha kissed him there. His glands—both scent and slick—pulsed with anticipation and arousal. He gasped and rocked his hips upward, the blood in his body going to his already hardened cock. “Cas…”

“I’m going to savor every moment with you, Dean.” He placed an open mouth kiss to his hip and swirled his tongue. The Omega moaned above him. “Memorize every inch of you…” Another kiss and a swirl of his tongue, this time on his bellybutton. “…commit to memory what turns you on the most…” he placed another kiss to his womb and licked to his bellybutton

“You,” he almost whimpered at the wet heat of his tongue. He fisted the comforter and bucked off the bed as he groaned out, “Oh, fuck…”

Castiel smirked against his skin as he gently pushed his legs apart. That wonderful heady scent hit him and his cock hardened again, his stomach knotted with lust. “You smell so good!” He placed a kiss on the fleshy part of his thigh and then did the same to the other. He caressed his fingers up and down his thighs and smiled when the Omega shuddered. “I want you screaming my name when you come.”

“Oh, Jesus…” he whimpered as Alpha laved his tongue to his inner thigh. He closed his eyes as the Alpha licked his right thigh clean of his slick and moved to the other. “Cas…” he bucked up, slick pouring out in that moment as his skin tingled from where the Alpha’s canines grazed his thighs. It had never been like this before. Then again he didn’t have much to compare it to.

He bucked off the bed again as he felt tongue and teeth again and again. “Cas…” he whispered reaching out for the Alpha’s hand.

The Alpha obliged him and intertwined their fingers as Dean bucked off the bed, crying out. Dean looked down his body to where Cas was between his legs. He pressed kisses into his pubic hair and along the length of him. Dean knew that his slick was soaking the comforter as he continued the oral assault on his lower regions.

Cas positioned himself between Dean’s legs and prepared to continue the torturous worshipping he was doing. “Oh, Baby…you’re so wet. I bet I could slip my fingers in and make you come…”

“A-A-A-Al-Al-Alph-Alph-ah!” he bucked again as the white hot heat lit his entire body, as his teeth grazed his thighs.

“My Good Omega…” he wrapped his arms around Dean’s legs and pulled him closer. He bent his legs. He butterflied him a little and licked the glistening slick from Dean’s ass.

“Mmm,” Dean hummed, the explosions of emotions were becoming overwhelming as they detonated everywhere. He could feel himself beginning to be ready to accommodate the Alpha. He was so fucking ready. His body ached to be filled, but not just by anyone…by the man who was licking him dry as if he was an ice cream cone. It ached to feel the Alpha’s knot and his seed filling him. “Cas…”

The Alpha didn’t say anything as he angled Dean’s hips and laved his tongue between his cheeks. He cried out when the Alpha’s tongue pressed against his hole, the nerves there shooting rockets of pleasure through him. “Shit…” he muttered, fisting the bed again. “Alpha…” he rocked his hips into him as the Alpha’s tongue slid into his hole.

No one had ever gone inside like that. His slick ran down his shuddering thighs as he tried to take in all the sensations but knew he couldn’t. There were too many of them. The strongest one was the intenseness he felt for the man who was now worshipping his hole as if it was the fountain of youth. He felt his hole contract around his tongue, and he screamed out again when the Alpha released a muffled growl at the feel of it. “God, Cas…that feels so…fuck!” he screamed and let go of the bed to fist the Alpha’s hair.

The Alpha continued to lave at his hole as he slipped a finger slowly into him. Dean practically bolted off of the bed as his back bent in a bone-breaking arch and he cried out again. His cock was so heavy between his legs it felt like granite. He rocked back into his finger and the Alpha pushed another in and Dean felt his world spin. The Alpha stopped drinking in his slick and began pumping his fingers in out of him.

“Oh, God, Cas…”

“That’s it, Beautiful, tell me how much you like it.” He angled his fingers and began hitting Dean’s prostate with each slide of his fingers.

Dean began rocking into his fingers like a man possessed, trying to get himself off. But he slowed down when he felt Cas’ warm palm on his belly. “Relax, Sweetheart. You look so beautiful like this.” He pumped his fingers in and out of him, his own mind becoming foggy and incoherent with the scents swirling around them. “I can’t wait to be inside of you, Dean…buried so deep.”

“Oh, God…yes!” Dean exclaimed on a whimper. “Cas, please,” he panted. “I want…you…inside of…me…when I…come. Pl-please.”

He bent down and kissed him fervently before he got off the bed to discard his own underwear. He climbed back on the bed and between Dean’s legs. “Put your hands above you head, touch the headboard,” he ordered.

Not sure where it had come from, but he obeyed. Cas aligned himself, teasing Dean’s hole and almost growled when he seen the slick gush out. He pressed it into his hole and gently pushed inside. Dean moaned obscenely at how right it felt. He looked up at him through his lashes and murmured, “All the way in, Babe.”

Obligingly, Cas pushed the rest of the way inside of him and groaned once he felt himself seated all the way in. “Holy…shit…you feel so good.”

The Alpha felt huge, but in that ever so delicious way that he had read about in books. His slick was now gushing out of him in waves, he knew because of the way it sounded when Cas began moving inside of him. “You too,” he murmured frantically. Having the man inside of him had to be the most extraordinary feeling in the world.

Cas set a gentle pace as he laid on top of him. Dean moaned with the eroticism of it and wrapped his legs around his waist. The Alpha bent his head and took Dean’s mouth savagely. They kissed, nipped, panted and their tongues tangled as Dean met the Alpha—at his pace—with each thrust. “Jesus, Cas…this feels **_so_** good…”

Cas pressed kisses all over his face as he murmured, “You’re so beautiful, Dean. So amazing. You’re mine, Dean. All mine.”

“Yes,” Dean hissed out as the Alpha began hitting his prostate. “Shit…right there, Babe…right there.”

Cas began snapping his hips harder, sending Dean upwards, but thanks to Cas’ forward thinking, his hands just smacked the headboard with a slap. “Yes!” Dean screamed. “Alpha…” he moaned. “No more words,” he murmured. He took Cas’ face in his hands and said, “Just kiss me…and fuck me until we both can’t move until the morning.”

Without question, Cas began pounding into him at a punishing rate, but the Omega met him thrust for thrust. Soon the room filled with the sounds of lovemaking so loud and passionate it drifted outside, muffled but it could be heard just the same.

Just as Cas felt the sharp coils of lust getting ready to spring free, he looked down at Dean. “Claim me,” he murmured.

“What?” he panted between thrusts. “Uhhh! Fuck, Babe…”

“Claim me,” he repeated.

“Holy shit!” Dean screamed. “Me too,” he told him as his orgasm was starting to roll out.

A few more thrusts of their hips sent them both over the edge. As they tumbled, Dean took Cas’ wrist and Cas did the same with Dean and they both latched on. Although what they didn’t expect was the overwhelming, lustful orgasm that followed. They both screamed out as the sensations completely took over their bodies and right before they went over completely Cas’ knot caught, filling the Omega.

Moments later, Dean opened his eyes slowly and looked at the completely sated Alpha. “Holy…shit…” he whispered. “What the hell was that?” he asked. “We didn’t just mate…”

“No,” Cas panted. His limbs felt heavy, like was sedated. “Damn, Sweetheart.” He looked into his eyes. “It’s never felt like this…ever.”

He shook his head. “No,” he said, overwhelmed.

Cas adjusted so that not all his weight was on Dean. “You okay?”

He nodded, still overwhelmed. “I think so. I’ve never…” he blew out a breath. “Wow…”

He nodded. “Yeah. I thought sex with you would be mind blowing,” Cas said, “but I never expected this.”

Dean laughed softly. “Me neither.” Experimentally he shifted and gasped when Cas’ cock twitched inside of him. “Ooh, Babe. That felt good.”

Cas laughed softly. “Why do I have a feeling that with you I never have to worry about whether or not I’ve got an active sex life?”

He shifted again and gasped. “Jesus, that really feels good.”

“You didn’t know you could do aftershock orgasms?”

He shook his head. “Usually by the time he finished I was…” he shifted again and this time another load of cum shot into him. “Oh, God…” he moaned as it filled him for a second time. “…I didn’t want…anything to do with him or his knot.” He smiled. “I’m sorry.”

Cas shook his head. “I’m not. This is the first time I’m feeling this without a condom on.”

His smile widened. “Feels good, don’t it?”

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” he said and kissed him again.

Dean sighed and took his hands. He threaded their fingers. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

The Omega sighed again, more content than he had felt in a time.

For the first time in his entire life he had a home…and it was wherever the man whose arms were still draped over him was.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Gadreel’s cabin, he lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He’d been running through everything that Hannah had told him as she was seducing him into betraying his best friend. His stomach churned violently as a realization hit him: _none of it was true_. He had ruined a lifelong friendship over… ** _lies_**.

Cas was never any of the things she said she was. From what he’s been gathering the last couple of days with her harping on Dean and Cas being together and how “disgusting” it was that they were so affectionate he realized it was her the entire time. It wasn’t that Cas didn’t show love, it was that she didn’t show love. And he should know. In the year and half they were together she barely even let him touch her. The last time that they had sex it was because her Heat was getting so bad that she needed the relief.

He sighed and looked at the woman was asleep soundly next to him. How could one’s judgement be so fucked up over a woman? How in the world would one even go about redeeming themselves after what he’d done? Could he even fathom being forgiven for his actions?

_Well, first off, you didn’t do it on purpose. What had happened isn’t your fault._

That was true, but maybe it was. He was the one that let her stay with him when she and Cas were fighting and then he’d have to go into… _You know what? There’s no point in doing this no one’s ever going to believe that it happened._ Hell, Cas didn’t let him explain.

He couldn’t blame him for that one. He did catch them going at it, but that wasn’t his fault either, not really. His stomach knotted with anxiety as the memories of that flashed through his mind. He heard Hannah stir, probably from his scent and decided to get out of bed.

_You need to find somewhere else to sleep._

He exhaled. He looked at Hannah and then sat up. He grabbed his pillow and walked out to the living room. He placed the pillow on the arm of the chair and grabbed the throw Hannah had curled up with earlier. Being that it was almost June the nights were beginning to get balmy, so blankets were needed, however, in the morning there was still a chill in the air that made you thankful for the blanket. He laid down and stared up at the ceiling.

Suddenly he was smacked with a “to-do” list of things he could do. He stood from the couch and walked into the spare bedroom, where his desk was and picked up the notepad and the pen. He walked back out to the living room and turned a lamp on. He began writing out a list:

_Tell James what REALLY happened and how Cas caught us. (Would he even believe me?)_

_Ask James about another cabin_

_Get set up in another cabin_

_Talk to Hannah, tell her it’s not working for me._

_Have heart to heart with Cas—can I be forgiven?_

_Do some soul searching…find myself and what I want out of my life._

After he wrote his list, he stuffed it into his pajama pants pocket and laid back down. Didn’t need Hannah finding the list before he had time to talk to her. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling again.

Sleep never came for him that night.

* * *

The next morning, Dean awoke feeling amazing…that is until he moved. When he moved he felt the little twinge of pain in his ass and he smiled. After they made love that first time they did it about 3 more times after that. He rolled and kissed his chest and caressed his hand back and forth on his chest, still kissing him. “Alpha…”

“Mmm,” Cas hummed. His eyes fluttered open and then his mouth was covered with Dean’s. He moaned and fell into the kiss. “Well, good morning to you too.” He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his lips. “I love you.”

Dean smiled. “I love you. That’s what I wanted to tell you last night. How I really and truly feel but hearing you call me Harper’s papa distracted me.”

He chuckled. “Okay. Go ahead.”

He sighed and sat up. “After Alistair I never wanted another Alpha. To be quite honest I thought y’all were a bunch of Knothead bastards who only thought with one brain and it’s not your intellectual one.”

Castiel chuckled. “Thanks, Babe.”

“I have never felt safe with Alphas. Never. And I never thought I would ever be friendly or even trust them.” He sighed. “Then I met you and you flipped all of my misconceptions of Alphas. You are,” he crawled to him and straddled him, “the gentlest Alpha I have ever met in my entire life and that’s saying a lot with who my father was.” He looked into his eyes and said, “You’ve become so important to me, Cas. I never thought someone could become this important to me. You’re not only my Alpha, my mate, but you’re my best friend, my confidant…my everything.” He pressed his forehead to his and whispered, “I love you from the depths of my soul.” He exhaled softly. “What we shared last night, not only agreeing to adopt the children, but making love…that meant more to me than I’ll ever be able to tell you.” He rubbed his forehead. “What I’m trying to say is you’re my forever, Cas. I can’t see spending my life with anyone else.”

Castiel smiled and kissed him. “It meant a lot to me too, Sweetheart. Well, first let me say this: thank you for sharing that with me. I know you sometimes have trouble articulating your words.” He kissed his lips. “I love you.” He kissed him again. “Meeting you may have been by accident, but everything else was out of my hands. Dean Winchester, you’re the center of my universe. After Hannah and the others I wasn’t setting out to find another Omega. Then I made a supply run into town and I literally bumped into the most beautiful and caring Omega I have ever met in my life. You threw out my entire plan and made my world so topsy-turvy that I can’t even remember what my life was like without you in it. You’re my forever. I can’t spend my life with anyone but you. I love you from the depths of my soul, Dean and nothing will ever change that. Not Hannah, not Meg…no one.” He tucked an arm around his waist and flipped onto his back. “You’re it for me, Sweetheart…my always and forever.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. This much happiness couldn’t be held by one person, could it?

* * *

About an hour later, Dean and Cas headed down the back stairway that led to the kitchen as they heard James ask Sam, “So where’s your dad?”

Dean walked into the kitchen to see his brother shrug and say around his bagel. “Don’t know. I haven’t spoken to him in three years,” he told him. “Why?”

“I’m just curious,” he said. “I wanted to know if I needed to put security on high alert.”

“For what, Dad?” Dean asked as he kissed the top of the kids’ heads.

“Well, it’s bound to get around that Castiel’s chosen a mate and everyone knows he’s the next in line…”

“You think that John’s gonna rear his ugly head to use Dean’s new position as Head Omega to his advantage?” Castiel asked.

He shrugged. “I’m not exactly sure what he’d do, but I want to be prepared.” He sipped his coffee. “No one takes my family members and gets away with it.”

Dean chuckled. “Thanks, Dad.”

“You’re welcome, Buddy and I mean it.”

“Your dad’s family is named Winchester, right?” Castiel asked.

They nodded. Castiel looked at his father and Dean looked at both of them. “What?”

James held up a finger. He walked into the office and came back out holding a thick manila folder. “We keep a list of Pack members. Cas and I were going through it yesterday…with Meg and Hannah’s antics we were making decisions about who to exile.”

Castiel sighed. “I’m still not one-hundred percent about Gad yet.”

“Why not?” Gabriel asked. “I mean he did betray your trust.”

He took the cup that Dean offered, thanked him and gave him a kiss. “See, that’s the thing. Dean and I were talking between…anyway and he asked me a question—”

“Did he act like he does now before or after a year and half ago?”

“And it got me thinking.”

“About what?” James asked.

“Should we be listening to this?” Sam asked. He was talking about him, Gabriel and Spencer.

James waved him off dismissively. “You’re family. You’re part of the High Alpha inner circle. As long as you’re not spying for any of the other Packs you’re fine.”

“I don’t even know the other packs.”

“Then you’re fine,” Spencer said and picked up a plate of pancakes, placing it in front of James. “And trust me when it comes to Purgatory, Perdition and Meadowlark, you’re not missing much.”

He laughed. “So you know the other packs?” Sam asked. “I do, but we’ll talk about that after Cas finishes telling James why he doesn’t want to exile his best friend.”

Castiel smiled. “Thanks, Spence. As I said. It got me thinking. He didn’t start acting like this…closed off, distant…quiet…until after Hannah and I had that fight and she spent the night at his house.”

Gabriel eyed him suspiciously. “What are you getting at?”

“What if something happened?” Cas questioned. He looked at his dad. “I mean, seriously happened to him.”

“If that’s true why wouldn’t he have come to you?” Gabriel asked.

“Because if something happened to him and Hannah took advantage of his vulnerability—” he pointed at Gabriel, “—it could happen. You know how Gad is. He’s never been closed off or distant toward anyone, especially not me or dad and ever since that night he’s been silent. I’ve had to pull opinions from him and everything.”

James nodded. It was completely plausible and it got him thinking, “And that would explain his mood swings too.”

Castiel nodded. Sam looked at the men. “How would you go about asking him? You can’t confront him, can you?”

Spencer shook his head. “Not likely. If something happened to him then he needs to feel safe to come to you and tell you.”

Gabriel scoffed. “Well, we blew that one up.”

Spencer looked at everyone. “What do you mean?”

“About a week after his attitude change I caught Gad in bed with Hannah,” Castiel explained. “Ever since then I haven’t made it easy for him to come to me about anything…nothing actually.”

“Oh, boy,” Spencer murmured.

Everyone fell silent when Lori and Jessica came downstairs. Jessica looked at everyone. “Morning.”

“Morning,” they chorused.

Lori looked at them. “May I ask questions about shifting?”

James nodded. “If you have questions, we may have answers.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No,” Cas answered. “Not unless your human body is injured in some way.” He smiled. “Take Dean, when he came to live with me he was battered, bruised and bones were broken. He just started be able to shift again about a week and half ago and he’s told me that it hurts a little.”

“And that’s because he isn’t completely healed yet,” James answered.

“What does it feel like?” Jessica asked.

The entire room of Shifter wolves looked at each other and smiled as they said, “Freeing.”

Lori laughed. “That’s it?”

James smiled. “Ladies, do you know why we shift?”

They shook their heads. Castiel smiled. “Because we are direct descendants of Christian and Jeremiah or at least their bloodlines.”

“No way!” Lori exclaimed. “Really?”

James nodded. “It’s true.”

“Do you have healing powers and all that?”

Castiel nodded. “We do. And we speak to each other—not in barks or howls—but telepathically speak to each other. We can’t do it outside of our wolf forms though.”

“Which is why Shifters are in Packs,” James explained. “It’s actually a royalty thing if you want to think of it that way. We’re meant to protect people, which is why basically our entire Pack Lands surround the entire town of Edenville.”

“And why the town decided to change their name to Edenville,” Gabriel told them. “To honor the Pack that has been protecting them for hundred and twenty-five years.”

“Which my father hated. He thought that it was disrespecting our lineage to “make” us protect people who persecuted us a long time ago.”

“Did they do that?”

“Not Edenville residents directly,” Cas replied. “About two-hundred years ago or so we were. Think of it like the Salem Witch Trials and you’d have what our ancestors went through, but that’s not the residents of Edenville’s fault. That town is so safe because of us and the police department working together.”

“Well, if your entire land surrounds the town why do you live so far away from them?”

James sighed. “We originally didn’t. We lived just outside the town limits, but then during my father’s reign as High Alpha, he had us moved out here.” He sighed. “When I took over I had a town hall meeting with the residents and they said they liked that we were so far away, because we’re like guardian angels watching out for them.”

“But would you have moved the Pack if they asked you to?” Sam asked a little intrigued by the history of this pack and their namesake.

He nodded. “Absolutely. Cas and I don’t make Pack decisions without thinking of how it’s going to effect Edenville also.”

“Wow…” Jessica murmured. “That’s a lot of responsibility.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas’ cheek. “But they can handle it, right, Babe?”

“I’ve had my moments of self-doubt but we get through it.”

“Do you age like we do?” Lori asked. She gave Jessica a ‘what’ look when she hissed her name. “It’s just a question.”

“No,” James said. He smiled. “How old would you say I was?”

“Um…forty-ish?”

He laughed. “How about Cas?”

“Um…mid-twenties?” Jessica suggested.

“How about Gabe?”

“Um…late twenties?”

Cas laughed. “Thank you, but no.”

Jessica smiled. “How old are you?”

Dean smiled. “James is sixty-four, Cas is thirty-five and Gabe’s thirty-seven?”

Gabriel nodded. “Correct. I’ll be thirty-eight in September.”

Lori turned to Dean. “And you’re what? In your teens?”

He shook his head. “God, no!”

“Dean’s twenty-two. He just turned twenty-two in January. I turned eighteen in May,” Sam replied.

Spencer smiled. “Shifters don’t age decelerate until they hit twenty-five, Girls.”

“How come?”

Spencer looked over his shoulder to Sam. “Wanna take that one?”

He smiled. “It has something to do with biology,” Sam informed. “At twenty-five, our biology is more balanced. We’ve had ten years of heats or ruts and it’s just much better that way.” He smiled at Spencer. “I could have gone into the science, but we both know what happened the last time that happened.”

He laughed. “Right.”

“You eying a medical career, Sammy?” Dean asked.

He shook his head. “No. Omega Advocacy.”

“What’s that?” Lori asked.

“Omega Rights,” Castiel said. “Advocates are usually the ones that lawmakers or Pack Leaders consult when making decisions and laws.”

“That sounds like a lot of responsibility too,” Jessica murmured.

He shrugged. “It can be.”

“What’s with the get-up, Giant?” Jessica teased.

He rolled his eyes. He looked down at his workout outfit and then back at her. “I’m going for a run.” He walked up to Spencer and kissed the top of his head.

“Okay, Sammy. Be careful. You still don’t know the area well,” Spencer told him.

Sam smiled and kissed the top of his head again. “I promise, Papa,” he whispered.

James waited for him to leave and then leaned on the counter near Spencer. “Papa?”

He smiled. “No I didn’t adopt him,” he answered. “Not that I didn’t want to, but as he said, my husband was a dick and refused to have a “foundling” in the family.” He gave James a sly smile. “Well, you know me I don’t take too kindly to being told that I can’t do something, so I moved him in anyway.”

Cas smirked. “That can’t have gone over well.”

“It didn’t, but it’s not like he could have done anything to me anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Lori asked. “He was verbally abusive to you.”

“He was but he never raised a hand to me. Do you know why?”

They shook their heads. He pulled out a necklace from his t-shirt. “Because of this.”

“What is it?”

“Eden’s Pack symbol,” James told them. “I got that for him for protection.”

“How’s it work?”

“Basically if they see it then they know that the wolf’s protected not only by us, but by the state and by the government,” Castiel told them. He looked at Dean. “Remind me later to get the kids theirs too.”

The Omega nodded.

The girls looked at them. “You’re protected by the government?”

James nodded. “All Shifters are because there are so few of us now. Out of the entire population of Alphas and Omegas, um, it’s forty percent at last count.”

“Oh, wow…so it’s only Alphas and Omegas who can shift?”

They nodded. “Correct.”

Dean smirked and looked at his mate. “Fun fact about my family.”

“Bring it, Beautiful,” Cas said with smile. “Lily, Sweetheart, don’t play with your food.”

“The ability to shift skipped my father,” he replied with an evil smirk.

“Really?” James asked. “I’ve heard of that happening, but never actually met anyone…”

“When it comes to John Winchester you’re not missing much,” Spencer murmured.

“You’ve met my father?” he asked.

He nodded. “I did. He stopped into my clinic one day when he followed Sam in and tried to enforce his “I’m an Alpha, you will listen to me” bullshit.”

James laughed. “And you kept him alive?” He kissed his temple. “You must be going soft in your old age.”

He shrugged. “He was drunk and you know I don’t fight men when their impaired. It’s not a fair fight.”

“And we all know you fight fair, right?” James said with a playful wink.

“I’ll have you know you deserved that,” Spencer told him.

He scoffed. “For what?!”

“Ignoring me the entire day,” he smirked.

Gabriel slid over to his “brother” and whispered, “What’s going on?”

Castiel looked from Spencer to his father and smiled. “I think we’re seeing dad…the way he used to be before he married mom.”

Spencer smiled. “And of course, flirting with Veronica Meyers didn’t help your cause either.”

“I didn’t flirt with her,” he defended. “Besides, you know I don’t like female Omegas. Our generation of them are too whiny and spoiled.”

Spencer laughed. He liked that despite his responsibilities James didn’t lose his ability to tease and have fun. He smiled at the kids. “What do you guys think? Should I believe your grandpa?”

Jessica and Lori looked at them then at Dean and Cas. “Grandpa?!”

Harper looked at the white-haired man and nodded. “Uh-huh.”

Lily looked at the 2 older men. “Yeah,” she answered then popped a piece of strawberry into her mouth.

Castiel smirked into his coffee before saying anything. “You knew huh?”

He nodded. “I knew when Dean was playing with them in the yard and we both know you can’t tell Dean no so…”

“So,” Lori said with a smile, “what happens to the wolf’s coat when their hair has changed color?”

James smiled. “I’m salt and pepper. Spence?”

“Um…white with black highlights.”

“Unless you’re my dad or my brother,” Gabriel answered with a smirk.

Dean snickered. “I met your father and you’re other two brothers.” He leaned on the counter. “I’m still trying to figure out which one of them killed my mother.”

They turned on Gabriel. “Your family killed his mother?” Jessica asked.

He shook his head. “The Pack killed his mother.” He looked at Dean. “My brother had to think it was quite a coup to get you.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked.

“Well, it’d be the ultimate stick-it to John,” Gabriel told him. “The Pack killed your mom—what was her name?”

“Mary Sandra Campbell Winchester.”

He nodded. “Right. Then my brother’s second in command ends up with her oldest boy.”

“If it had mattered to da--him like you say then he would have never sold me to the sadistic bastard.”

“True,” Gabriel smiled and squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m sorry for my siblings and how douchey they are.”

His lips quirked. “It’s not your fault. You were raised by two different men. It’s only logical that you’d act differently.” He squeezed his hand then tapped his arm. “Now stop flirting with me or my Alpha’ll kick your ass.”

Cas laughed. “If you want to know someone who doesn’t play fair…”

Spencer laughed. And Gabriel laughed. “Hey, when you look like the average Omega when you shift you have to take some advantages.”

Castiel laughed. “Yeah, being a dirty ass cheater. I still remember the runs we’d go on with Gad. We clearly set up the rules and as soon as he sees that either Gad or I are winning he’d cheat and take a shortcut.”

The entire kitchen erupted into laughter.

* * *

Gadreel walked out of the cabin and headed for the Alpha cabin. He prayed that James still would talk to him. His stomach dropped. Maybe it’d be easier to talk to Missouri. _No. Missouri was practically like a second mother to Castiel and was one of James’ best friends._ He sighed. So instead of doing anything he ended up heading up the trail and heading for the woods. Maybe sitting on the dock would help with some clarity.

That’s how Sam had found him about an hour later. He walked up to him and sat. “You’re Gadreel, right?”

Gadreel looked at him and nodded. “That’s me.”

“Are you okay?” Sam asked slightly concerned.

He shook his head. “Nope…I don’t know.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

He looked at the Omega and knew he was being sincere. “Um…I don’t know if that’d be a good idea. Not many people trust me around here anymore and with you becoming friends with Castiel’s cousin it might not be a good idea.”

“Well, I don’t know if you realize this, but Dean, Cas or Gabriel don’t dictate who I can be friends with or even speak to.” He looked at the Alpha. “If you need to talk to me…”

“Have you ever done something and just known you’ve forever screwed everything up?”

Sam turned to face him. “What do you mean exactly?”

“I don’t even know if anyone would believe me if I said anything. I’m an Alpha, it’s practically impossible.”

“Impossible for what?”

“For me to be raped.”

Sam’s blood turned ice cold and his eyes went wide. “For you to what?”

Gadreel looked at him and sighed. “Yeah. I knew no one would believe me.” He began pushing himself to his feet.

Sam snatched his hand. “I never said I didn’t believe you.” He pulled him back down. “I’m just surprised is all.” He looked around. “Will you tell me what happened? Was it someone in the Pack? Someone that James and Cas should be aware of?”

He nodded. “But they won’t believe me because of what this person did to them.”

He nodded. “Okay, well, let’s cross that when we get there. Just tell me what happened.”

He took a breath and began, “Castiel and I grew up together. Since we were babies we’ve been like twins, you know?”

He nodded. “I get it.”

“So I have never looked at any of his love interests as anything other than either friends or “oh, that’s my best friend’s girl”. That’s it.”

“Sounds logical. So what happened?”

“Cas was dating Hannah. The woman who’s been trying to get him back.”

He nodded. “I remember.”

“Well, um…they got into a fight about a year and half ago and she stormed out of the house. She showed up at my house. I’d been feeling out of sorts all day that day so I was keeping my distance. She asked to crash, I said sure—again not thinking romantic or anything toward her.”

He nodded, listening intently. Gadreel continued as he sniffled, “Well, um…I quickly figured out why I was out of sorts—I was going into Rut, but the thing was it felt different than any of my others that’s why I didn’t think that’s what it was or I would have turned Hannah away. However, about two nights later, I’m in the worst of it for me and she comes in.”

Sam’s stomach sank. He knew where this was going.

“She had taken some scent enhancers and came into my room…” his voice trailed off as he began to sob. “I didn’t want to, but…” his words broke off as the sob wrung at him.

Sam wrapped his arms around him. “It’s not your fault. Gadreel, it’s not your fault. What happened to you is called Rut Rape.”

“That’s not real is it?”

He nodded. “It is. And it’s against the law, even off Pack Lands it’s against the law.” He sighed. “It’s kinda like date rape. Think of you being dosed with GHB and someone takes advantage of you that way. There are proven scientific studies that say that an Alpha while in Rut isn’t in control of their actions if you don’t keep your distance.” He sighed. “I’m paraphrasing the article, but it’s back at my office if you want to read it.”

He sighed. “But no one will ever believe me because of what Cas caught.”

“Which was?”

“Hannah and I having sex a few days later. She threatened to reverse it tell everyone that I raped her and have been abusing her because she knows no one will believe that an Alpha can be abused that way. So she told me unless I had sex with her…”

“I get it,” Sam murmured. He looked at the Alpha. “You have to tell James and Cas.”

He shook his head. “I can’t. They’d never believe me. Not that I’d blame them. Who’d actually believe that an Alpha—”

“Gadreel, you were in Rut! There’s nothing you could have done.” He pressed a hand to his chest. “Would you say what you said to me if I told you what you did?”

“Well, no, but it’d be easier for people to believe it’d happen to you. We’re Alphas we’re supposed to control ourselves. Control our urges.”

“Normally speaking, but Gad, you had two things working against you that day. One: You went into Rut and two: She wore scent enhancers. Which means she deliberately set out to have sex with you.” He exhaled. “You at least have to try and if they don’t believe you then Spencer’ll kick their asses.”

He chuckled and wiped his tears. “Then what I meant when I said about doing something stupid wishing—”

“What about it?”

“Well, for a year and half I’ve tried to get someone to listen—especially Cas, but he wouldn’t. So I did something unforgivable I listened to Dr. Atherton and someone I thought was my friend and destroyed your brother’s trust.” He relayed what had happened when Dean first got to the Pack.

Sam smiled softly. “Sounds like you were desperate for a friend and trusted the wrong person. As for my brother once he finds out what happened to you and everything I think he’ll be understanding.”

Gadreel sighed. “Do you think they’ll listen? I mean, I don’t have any forensic proof it happened, except what Cas knows about.”

“Well, from what James and Cas have said, you were like James’ son. He loves you like one, so I think they will.” He took his hand. “But you have to tell them first.”

Gadreel fell silent for a while and thought about what Sam said. He needed to finally report it, it would help him move on from it, so… “Okay. I’ll try.”

“Great. Come on.”

* * *

Sam walked into the house and pulled Gadreel over the threshold. “James? Spencer? Cas?”

About 5 minutes later, all 3 men, along with Gabriel and Dean walked out of the kitchen. Dean had Sawyer on his hip. Gabriel glared at Gadreel. “What the hell is he—” his words stopped when he seen how upset he was.

Castiel looked at his oldest friend. “Gad? What is it?”

“I told you this was stupid,” Gadreel told him. “They’re not going to believe me.”

“No, you said you’d try,” Sam murmured. “This isn’t trying, Gad. This is running.”

James looked from his Godson to Sam, then back again. “Believe you about what?”

Gadreel shook his head. “I can’t…”

Cas didn’t need to scent him to know that his old friend was freaking out. “Gad?” he asked. “What’s going on?”

Dean’s expression softened when he seen the fear in the man’s face and wrinkled his nose when he smelt it. He looked at Spencer and James. “Maybe you should take him into your office and talk to him.”

James nodded. “Right.” He pushed left door open. “Come on, Gad. Let’s talk.”

Sam looked at the Alpha. “You want me to come with you or are you going to be okay?”

“I think I’ll be alright,” he said softly. “Do you have that research?”

He nodded and handed the folder to Spencer. “You might want to go in with them. You might be able to help since you’re also a counselor.”

He nodded. He took the folder and opened it. His eyes went wide, then looked at James and Cas. “We want to hear this.” He looked at Dean. “You too.”

Sam took Sawyer and promised Dean that the kids would be fine. They walked into the office and Gad sat down. Everyone else sat down too, but then Gadreel stood back up and began pacing, rubbing his hands nervously. The more he paced and rubbed his hands the more he started to freak out and when he freaked out he started to cry.

Castiel looked at his old friend and saw the tear coming down his face. “Gad, what is it?”

James stood and walked to the young man he still considered one of his sons. He put his hands on his and looked into his eyes. “What happened?”

To everyone’s shock that question broke some kind of dam in Gadreel and he began sobbing, wrapping his arms around James and crying into his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to!” he sobbed and then let out a heart-wrenching sob. “I tried…”

James wrapped his arms around his boy and held on. “It’s okay.” He swayed in a comforting way as he said, “Whatever it is we’ll work it out.”

Hearing him say that Gadreel sobbed harder and prayed he was right. He cleared his throat and said, “I was raped.”

Dean’s mouth fell open, while his eyes went wide. Cas just stared at him. While James and Spencer were the ones that verbally reacted, “What?” they asked in unison.

“I was raped,” he repeated.

Spencer walked to him and directed him to a chair. He took his hand. “When?”

“Um…a year and half ago.”

Castiel froze. “Before you got with Hannah?”

He bent his head down and shook it. James’ entire body went frigidly cold as realization hit him. “No…it was Hannah, wasn’t it?”

He nodded.

Castiel shook his head. “No…she wouldn’t…” he stuttered.

Dean tapped his chest. “Do you need to be restarted, Alpha?”

Castiel shook his head. He couldn’t believe someone he knew, someone he had a relationship with would do something like this. “Are you sure?”

“I should be,” he said. “It happened in my fucking house!” he bellowed.

“Okay,” Spencer said shooting up. He took Gad’s hand. “Sit, please.”

Gadreel looked at Cas. “I didn’t ask for this, you know. It’s not my fault!”

“I didn’t say it was!” Cas yelled back. “But this is Hannah—”

“And you’ve been seeing the side of her you were blinded to when you were dating her!” he screamed back at him.

“All right that’s enough!” James exclaimed, halting the fight. “Castiel, I expect you to act like Pack Alpha here. We would never question someone like this, no matter what. Doesn’t matter who has done it we hear the entire story.”

“But dad she was never—”

“And you never thought she’d become a vindictive bitch either, but look what happened?” James told him which shut Cas right up. He looked at his Godson. “Tell me what happened.”

He began telling them the entire story and when he got toward the end of the rape, he was crying, “I tried to stop her… I tried…” He looked at Cas. “I would have never…” he sighed. “Never mind.”

Dean looked at him. He was torn up about it, but he knew that feeling. He knew the way you shut down after something like that happens. “What happened the day that Cas caught you?”

He sighed. “She threatened to reverse it and make everyone believe that I raped her and that I’ve been beating her.” He looked at Cas. “She wanted you to catch her because it would have been easier to play the victim in your break up than to play the bitch who broke your heart.”

He looked at everyone and the longer they were silent, the more nervous he got. Finally, unable to sit still, he stood. “I knew you guys wouldn’t believe me.” He sighed. “She was right. No one would ever believe that an Alpha could be raped.” He sighed. “Um…I’ll be leaving the Pack.” He walked to the door and just as he put his fingers on the handle, he felt someone pull on his hand, turn him and wrap their arms around him. He scented honey vanilla and pulled back. “Dean?”

“I believe you.”

“But she’s an Omega and I’m an Alpha.”

Spencer shook his head and went to the Alpha. “Doesn’t matter. Rape is rape. Doesn’t matter who it’s happening to or how it happens. You told her you didn’t want to. You told her that she was your best friend’s girl. That should have made her back off, but it didn’t. And you said she was wearing enhancers so that tells me almost immediately she planned this and if that’s true then it’s premeditated.”

Cas stood and went to his old friend. Dean walked out of his arms and Cas walked to him. He took the Alpha’s face in his hands and asked, tears in his eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you were dating her, and I wasn’t sure anyone would believe me. An Alpha being raped by an Omega.”

“While you were in Rut,” James said walking to him. “That’s like being date raped, Gad.” James walked to him and hugged him. “And you should have told us.”

“I tried, but Cas wouldn’t let me explain and it is hard to believe. An Alpha like me being raped by an Omega like Hannah?”

Spencer shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Research shows that while an Alpha is in Rut it’s just like an Omega in Heat. You’re not responsible for actions, especially since you took precautions, which makes it rape.” He looked at him. “By the way, did you get checked out after?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“You probably should,” he told him. “Why did you stay with her?”

“Because no one would believe me. If you’re not going to believe that an Alpha can be in any way like an Omega…abused then what was the point of leaving?”

Castiel sighed. “You’re such a bad liar.”

“I’m not lying—”

“I’m not talking about the rape, Gad. I’m talking about why you stayed with her.” He folded his arms. “You stayed with her because of me.”

“You?” Dean asked.

He nodded. “He lost everything. He was clinging onto something…true it was his abuser, but it was something.”

Gadreel smirked. “What? Can you read minds now?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Just you.” He hugged him again. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m so damned stubborn and didn’t want to hear you.”

He wrapped his arms around him. “It’s okay.” He sighed. “I wish I had tried harder when it was all going down.”

Castiel walked to his desk and pulled out a form. “Do you want to press charges?”

He turned. “Yes.” He looked at James. “I also would like a new cabin if there’s one free?”

“I can find one,” he said. “In fact, we never filled your old one. The one you had right across the street. Do you still want it?”

He nodded. “Please.”

James nodded with a smile. “I’m sure the boys can get you moved in. However, I don’t want you leaving the house until I get Jody and Donna to arrest Hannah. Then you can go back home. The house hasn’t been touched since you left.” He held out his arms to the man.

Gadreel welcomed the hug and held onto him. He felt the weight being lifted off his shoulders. Maybe now things could be smoothed out now.

* * *

**_KNOCK-KNOCK! KNOCK-KNOCK!_ **

Ruby looked at her friends. Hannah and Bela looked at her curiously. She opened the door to see Jody and Donna standing on the other side. “Jody? Donna?”

“Hello, Ruby. Is Hannah here?”

She held the door open so that they could see her. Jody waved her out. “Step out here, please.”

She stepped outside and looked at them. “What’s this about?”

Donna pulled out her cuffs. “Turn around please?”

She turned and Donna put her hands behind her back as Jody said, “Hannah Johnson, you’re under arrest.”

“For what?”

“Rape during Rut,” Donna answered.

“What?!” Hannah exclaimed. “You can’t!”

They walked her down the path and Hannah looked up to see James and Castiel watching as she was being escorted down the road. “Cas, come on! You know me! You know I would have never done this!”

“I thought I did,” Castiel glared. “If you wanted out that bad, Hannah, all you had to do was say something. You didn’t have to rape my best friend to do it.”

“But Cas—!”

They watched as they took her to the Pack Jail. James looked at Ruby and Bela. “Have a good day, Ladies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of Gad's predicament?
> 
> Up Next: Gabriel and Sam's wager fulfillment to their bet. (Anything you wanna see happen? I'm already planning on a kiss--oh, come on, you know Gabe would go for it.)


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Lori do a HUGE No-No at Gad's expense.
> 
> Gabriel and Sam fulfill their bet and get more than they thought would happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd give you guys a short one after the super long one last night. I'll be back later with a new chapter. I'm hoping to do 2 chapters a day (if it keeps flowing the way it has been), but you'll at least get 1 one chapter a day.

Spencer stepped out onto the porch the next day and looked out into the grassy area way from the houses and seen Jessica and Lori throwing a frisbee into the air and watching a large wolf catch it. He heard the screen door shut and looked over his shoulder. He tugged on James’ shirt and pointed out into the yard. “Who’s the wolf?”

James looked out into the field and saw the dark honey brown colored wolf and smiled. “That’s one of my boys. It’s Gad.” His brow furrowed. “Why is he playing frisbee like a domesticated animal?”

“That’s what I was wondering.”

“Gadreel Bradley!”

“Jessica Lee! Lori Anne!”

The girls came running to the house. Spencer looked down at them. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Spence, we were just…” Lori sighed.

“You don’t treat anyone on this Compound as your personal dogs! We’re not dogs! We’re people who have the ability to change into wolves, do you understand me?”

They nodded. Spencer glared at them. Lori spoke, “In our defense, he said he would.”

“I don’t care if a whole group of them begged you to do it, you **_DO NOT_** treat them like domesticated dogs!” he folded his arms in front of him. “What you did could get you arrested and thrown into Federal prison; did you know that?”

They shook their heads and murmured together, “No, sir.”

He nodded. “Yeah. If you can’t learn to respect anyone here then you will be asked to leave and there’s nothing I would be able to do about it.” He sighed and rubbed his temple. “What you did is highly disrespectful and extremely demeaning. There’s a reason why we’re protected by the government, girls. We’re cherished. We’re the last of the wolves who inhabited this land, the world. You need to either learn to respect that or you’ll be gone.”

They nodded. “Yes, Spencer.”

Meanwhile, James got down on the second step of the porch and looked at the wolf. “Come here.”

The long, large animal walked to him. He glared at him and the wolf looked to the ground. “Gadreel, look at me.”

He looked up and James sat on the porch. He wrapped his arms around him and whispered, “You have nothing to prove, Sweetheart.” He brushed a hand over his head. “You’re still my boy.” He kissed his fur and looked him in the eyes. “Nothing’s ever going to change that. There’s nothing you must prove to anyone. It’s us who should prove something to you. We weren’t here for you when you needed us. Cas wouldn’t listen to you when you tried to explain. We’re the ones who have to work in your good favor again.” He kissed his snout. “Okay?”

The dog huffed and then licked him. James laughed and hugged him. “I love you too, Sweetheart.” He ran his fingers through his fur and smiled. “Stop thinking you have to prove something. You did nothing wrong. There is nothing you have to make up for. And please don’t let anyone, especially non-shifters treat you like a domesticated animal because you think you deserve it. You don’t, do you hear me?”

The wolf huffed. He kissed his hair this time. “Your brothers are inside. Go.”

He trotted up the steps and scratched at the door. A little 5-year-old boy came to the door. “Doggie!”

Dean came into view and furrowed his brow. “Dad.”

“It’s Gad, Dean. It’s okay.”

He opened the door and the wolf came in. Lily squealed when she saw him and ran-wobbled to him. Dean laughed. “Alpha!”

Castiel came into the room and smiled. He watched Gadreel letting the kids slobber all over him and climb on him. He whimpered when Harper pulled his fur, Cas bent down. “No, no, Harper.” He smiled. “You’re going to hurt Uncle Gad.”

The Wolf’s head came up and their eyes met. Cas smiled and nodded. He ran his fingers through Gad’s coat. “We have to be nice to Uncle Gad when he’s in doggy form, okay?”

They nodded. Cas stood up. “Oh and Gad?”

He did a soft bark. Castiel smiled. “I hope you don’t plan on eating lunch with us in dog form, Brother.”

* * *

“So, where’re you taking me, Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat behind the wheel of Gabe’s Camaro heading for Edenville. It was Sunday and what he had come up with wasn’t anything too fancy, but he wanted to see what he would do. He was a little nervous because not a lot of Alphas like to know that their Omegas are smart.

_You don’t belong to each other._

Sam smirked coming back to related. “That’s a surprise, Alpha.”

He smiled. “How about some tunes?”

“Sounds good,” he said and smiled as he continued looking out the windshield. He stopped at the light before the town limits and looked at Gabriel as he danced around in his seat in the car. “Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but I’m curious.”

“You can ask me anything you want,” he told him. “With you, I’m an open book.”

“Please don’t take offense to this because I’m not trying to upset you, but why do you act the way you do?”

“What adorable?”

He smiled. “Yeah. No. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you be serious.”

He smirked. “Well, Sammy, you’ve only been here for forty-eight hours, so…” The Omega’s smile widened when the Alpha laughed. He sighed. “Truthfully, I…my dad and brothers are always so serious. I hated it. I hated upsetting people or anything. And it seems that my brothers set out to do that. I mean, look what Lucifer did to your brother.” He shook his head. “I play pranks because I like to see people laugh and most of the time my pranks aren’t to hurt people. I act like an idiot because I love to make Gad and Cassie laugh. Of course, most people don’t like that I’m a dork.”

Sam chuckled. “You’re not a dork,” he told him. He parked on the curb and pulled the keys from the ignition. He handed them to the Alpha. He turned and smiled, “I think it’s sweet that after the way you grew up that you want to make people smile.”

He smiled. “Thanks. So, where are we going?”

Sam smiled, but his heart hammered in his chest. “You’re buying me lunch.”

Gabriel fought a smirk as he got out of the car and he looked at him with an upturned brow. “I am?”

He nodded. “You’re the Alpha. You buy the meal.”

His smirked turned into a smile as he nodded. “I wasn’t aware that was a part of the etiquette.”

He nodded, then shrugged. “At least that’s what Spencer says.”

“Well, the way that Uncle James says is the only way that the Alpha pays is if it’s a date.”

Sam didn’t say anything as he stopped on the sidewalk. “Where do we go?”

He laughed softly and ushered him to turn left. “Come on, Sweetheart.”

He walked him in front of an old wooden building with the word “Dominic’s” etched on the glass. “What’s this?”

“This is the place where Dean and Cas had their first date. It’s also where Uncle Jimmy takes the other Pack leaders when they need to talk.” He smiled. “The Pack has their own room here so I thought we could use it and maybe get to know each other.”

“What happened on their first date?”

“Typical first date stuff—getting to know each other questions and a kiss.”

Sam smiled. “That’s nice.”

“And totally Cas.” He pulled the door open and motioned for him to go in. “After you, Handsome.”

“Thank you,” Sam murmured, blushing a little. He walked in and gasped a little when he saw the tiny lights lining the restaurant and the white cloth draped tables. It looked beautiful.

“Something else that happened on their date was that Lucifer’s minions found Dean and forced Cas to fight for him.”

“Oh, God…is that when he talks about the beating?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It was bad according to what Cas.” He smiled at Dominic. “Dom!”

Dominic smiled and hugged him. “Hello, Gabe.” He smiled at Sam. “Who is this?”

“This is Sam. He’s Dean’s brother. He won a bet so I’m paying for lunch.”

He smiled. “Sounds like a good trade-off.”

Sam smirked. “I thought so.”

Dominic ushered them into the Pack room and Sam took a seat at a 2-person table. He looked around. “It’s really nice here.”

He nodded. “It is,” he agreed. He looked at Dom.

“Drinks?”

He looked at Sam. “Soda?”

He nodded. “I’ll have a Coke.”

Gabriel nodded. “Two Cokes.”

Dom nodded and walked off. Sam looked at him, watching him. “Um…can I be honest about something?”

“I’d prefer it actually.”

“I’ve never really had a relationship. Usually, the Alphas that have pursued me only want sex, or they get freaked out by my size and run.”

He smiled. “May I comment on that?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

“Well, one, there’s more to a relationship than just sex. Take your brother and Cas. They’ve been together for a little over a month and last night was the only time they ever had sex.”

“But Cas had no choice, Dean needed to heal. I’m actually surprised he let him heal though.”

He shook his head. “I’m not. See Cas and I gravitated toward each other growing up—not only because my family life looked an episode of dark drama, but because a lot of people’s assumptions of us hurt.” He exhaled. “Cas has always been soft-hearted, sweet. He’ll make you laugh with the best of them, but the thing is he doesn’t like to be dominating. That doesn’t mean he can’t be. He hates to raise his voice and be the typical Alpha. Me…”

“You’re adorable, incredibly sweet, even if you don’t want people to know. You listen and it’s like an Omega is actually being heard.”

He smiled and nodded. “I hate to fight. I’ll avoid it if I can. That includes fighting with the Omega I’m with. I hate the confrontation. I always have.” He sighed. “So if we ever take our budding friendship into romantic don’t be upset if I avoid an argument.”

Sam knew what he was saying. They weren’t typical Alphas. Gabriel wasn’t your typical overbearing, domineering Alpha. Sam had a feeling that if they were to ever be romantic he would still be able to do what he wanted to do, and he would never stop him from it. He looked up when Dom came back with a tray of drinks and a plate of something.

Dom smiled at Gabriel. “I brought your favorite.”

“Thank you,” they both said in unison. Dom handed them menus and then excused himself.

Sam looked down at the breaded balls. “What are they?”

“They are arancini,” Gabe told him. “Ever had any?”

He shook his head, thanked Dom as he walked away, and then looked at the Alpha. “What’s in them?”

“Rice, pancetta, and mozzarella and breadcrumbs,” he smiled. “Try it.” He broke it in half and reached over to feed it to him. He smiled. “I promise, Sammy, I won’t bite, and I don’t have cooties.”

He laughed softly. “Being that we’re wolves you probably have fleas.”

Gabriel smirked. He loved his sassiness. “Nope. Uncle J defleaed me, I promise.”

He laughed a little harder and leaned over to take a small sample of the breaded rice ball. The explosion of flavors that exploded on his tongue were astounding. “Oh, my God…” he murmured, pressing his fingers to his lips as he chewed. “That’s amazing!”

Gabriel smiled. “Thought you’d like it.” He pointed at the appetizer plate and said, “The other three are yours.”

Sam smiled. “You want part of one of these, to make up for the bite I took?”

He shook his head. “I’ll be okay, Sweetheart. I promise.”

Sam smiled and bit into one of the balls. Maybe this would be fun after all.

About 40 minutes later, they had their food in front of them, eating and Sam had Gabriel laughing hysterically. He had just told him the story of how he broke his arm as a kid. “Yeah, he was so freaked out he rode me to the hospital on the handlebars of his bike.”

Gabriel continued laughing. He shook his head. “I’m sorry. I know it hurts. I broke my arm falling out of the tree I was hiding in from my brothers…who were going to beat me up for the hell of it, so I feel your pain.”

Sam sipped his soda before cutting a piece of his lasagna off. “You fell out of a tree?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I ran away after that. Went to Uncle Jimmy’s. He enforced that whenever I wanted I could come to the compound whether dad liked it or not. Which he didn’t.”

Sam sighed. “I’m sorry you went through that. Our dad was abusive to us. Before Dean had manifested um, he got a really bad beat down from him because of me.”

“Oh, God…”

He nodded. “He took a lot of my beatings for me. Kept telling me that he was my big brother and it was his job to protect me.”

“It is his job,” he told him. “It’s supposed to be anyway. Sounds like you got a good big brother.”

He picked up his glass and smiled. “He’s the best. Always has been.” Sam sat the glass down. “What do you do in your free time? Besides, try to charm the pants off Omegas.” He smirked.

Gabriel smirked. “I don’t want your pants off, Sam…at least not yet.” His smirk slid into a smile. “I’m perfectly content with what we’re doing right now.” He picked up his soda. “But to answer your question depends on my mood. If I’m feeling relaxed or it’s rainy, I read. If it’s summery like now you’ll usually find me outside. Sometimes I’m reading under a tree, sometimes I’m going swimming at the lake.”

Sam smiled. “I like to read most of the time or watching documentaries. I found this channel on YouTube that does historic crimes of London. I’m loving it.”

“Ooh. That sounds interesting. What kind of crimes?”

“Well, there’s one show on there. The episodes are forty-five minutes long. It talks about crimes all of London in the early nineteenth century. Like this one that talks about the worst crimes in London history. Her name is Maria she was from Switzerland. She came to London to be a maid for some high-powered woman of the time. She had all the finer things while she was the maid, but then she got swept up into lies by a man and they married. Well, she also kept her lover.”

“Scandalous for that time period,” Gabe smiled enjoying the way that Sam talked about the show with such flourish.

“Well, for one reason or another she believed she could kill Patrick—the lover—and use all his money without anyone being the wiser. So she convinced her husband to do it for her, but he couldn’t and she shot him in the back of the head. However, it didn’t kill him, so her husband beat him with the crowbar.” He looked up and realized what he was saying. _Great! Now you probably freaked him out. Alphas don’t like smart Omegas._ “Sorry. I didn’t—”

“No!” Gabriel said with a smile, his eyes dancing. “What happened?”

He eyed him suspiciously. “You really want to know?”

He nodded. “Did they bury him in the rose garden?”

The Omega smiled. “No. But they did bury him. They then went to the next step of the plan convincing people that O’Connor was still alive and that he wanted her to have the money.”

He scoffed. “Like that’s gonna work.”

Sam chuckled. “Right. Well, it worked for a while, but then a friend of Patrick’s began asking questions. Maria got freaked out and when the friend left, she cleaned up the floor where they had buried Patrick underneath the floorboards. She packed her bags and left town and her husband. Then he left too. So now the Police have to find out where they went.”

“Did they?” he asked, intrigued.

“They did. It took some time because they didn’t have the advancements like we have, but they found Frederick—her husband first—he was on a Steamer headed for the Channel Islands. They found Maria in Edinburgh. She was now going under the name of Smith. So they were both in jail awaiting trial…after their trial, they were sentenced to death by hanging.”

Gabriel nodded. “Good for them.” He sat his glass on the table. He smiled.

“Can I ask you something? Well, two things?”

“Sure.”

“With you, the nephew of the Pack Alpha, what’s your job? I mean, Cas is taking over the Pack at some point. Gad is…I don’t know.”

Gabriel smiled. “Gad’s in charge of Maintenance. He delegates jobs all over the Compound.” He sighed softly. “I never really had a job in the Pack because I came and went. I didn’t think it was fair to the Pack.” He cleared his throat. “However, Uncle Jimmy had always said that I would probably be part of the business division.” He didn’t want to tell him what he did. The beautiful man may run for the hills.

“What’s that mean?”

“I’d help Cas with running the businesses that we own and have investments in.”

“Like what?” he asked.

“Um…well, we own the hotel down the street. We have about a ten percent stake here at Dominic’s,” he explained. “Dom had met some financial troubles some years back. Uncle Jimmy cleared the debt by buying that part of the restaurant. The town also gives us money for protecting them. Uncle J and the Mayor have gone rounds about that. Uncle J doesn’t want to be paid for something that the Pack has been doing way before he took over.”

“That makes sense. To him it’s not a job then, it’s just something that has to be done.”

Gabe nodded. “Cas is the Pack accountant and he freelances for the businesses here in town. Um…Uncle Jimmy sells wooden furniture.” He smiled. “He’s amazing. His pieces are beautiful.” He sighed. “Gad is actually an artist and he sells his pieces.” He sipped his soda. “A percentage of their sales and their business goes into the Pack.”

Sam looked into his eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asked seeing a shadow going into them.

He looked into his eyes and knew that he couldn’t lie to him. Not if he wanted him to be honest. So risking the embarrassment—his brothers always thought it was—he said, “I have an online company.”

“Selling what?”

“Pastries and desserts,” he murmured softly. “I actually sell some for the restaurant.” He sighed and looked down at the table.

Sam saw his head drop and the Alpha’s amazing cedarwood and rosemary scent dulled almost instantly. He slid the chair over and smiled. He tilted his chin up and his smile widened. He looked at their waiter. “Could you do me a favor?”

“Absolutely, sir,” he said with a smile.

“Could you get me the best-selling dessert that you contracted from…” He eyed Gabriel.

The Alpha looked over his shoulder. “Um…Sugar Bliss Bakery,” he answered.

The man nodded and left the room. Minutes later he came back and placed 2 plates with a chocolate frosted dessert. “Ooh,” Sam moaned. “What is that?”

Gabriel looked over his shoulder. “It’s Italian Love cake.”

Sam smiled and looked up at the waiter. “Could you put this one in a takeout box? We’re gonna take that one home.” He looked at Gabriel. “Share it with me?”

He smiled and picked up his fork as the waiter came over to take the other plate. He waited for the man to leave before he asked, “You’re not going to run?”

“Run?” Sam asked slicing through the layers with his fork. “Where would I go?”

“My brothers think it’s dumb: an Alpha a pastry chef.”

Sam smiled and held out the bite he got on his spoon. “I think it’s cool and besides I bet your brothers can’t say they could support their Omegas outside of the Pack.”

Sam watched as a slight blush rose on his on his cheeks. He continued, “You could. That says a lot and so what if you’re an Alpha who can bake.” Using the same fork, Sam took the bite. Sam moaned orgasmically and Gabe thought he was seriously gonna come. “Holy shit…” he muttered around the dessert. “That’s fucking phenomenal!”

Gabriel laughed. “You swear.”

He laughed softly and covered his mouth. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he said and took the forkful that Sam was holding out to him. He chewed for a minute and then said, “I think it’s kinda cute. Doesn’t make me feel so bad when I do it.”

“Why would you feel bad?”

“Because Alphas are taught to be on their best behavior around Omegas that they find attractive.”

This time it was Sam’s turn to blush. “You think I’m attractive?”

Gabe smiled. “I think you’re beautiful, but I’m not going to pursue a sexual relationship with you…yet.”

“You’re not?” he asked, the fork hovering at the Alpha’s lips.

He shook his head. “First I’m going to show you that not all Alphas think with their knots and the southern brain. Which means and I hope you agree, that we’re going to be spending a lot of time together before we travel down that road.”

Sam’s heart skittered in his chest and he smiled. That would be interesting. “Can I ask you something?” He took another forkful for himself and then fed him another one.

He nodded and took the bite. “Of course.”

“Does that mean we won’t…”

Gabriel smiled as he watched the Omega’s face flush with a blush. “Sammy, are you trying to ask me if we’ll be kissing?”

He nodded, looking down at the table. Gabriel smiled and leaned over. He pulled his face up and looked into the Omega’s hazel eyes. He caressed his cheek and whispered, “Only if you want me to, but I’d like to. In fact, I’d like to kiss you now.”

Sam smiled and leaned forward. The Alpha took his mouth gently. Sam inhaled a breath at the gentleness of the kiss. He’d never been kissed like this before. He’d been kissed hard and fast—Alphas usually hoping it’d get him in the mood—but never like this. Never as if it mattered. He tilted his head, cupped his cheek and went in deeper.

Gabriel moaned softly as their tongues tangled. Heat uncurled in his abdomen and exploded within him. His blood heated in his veins and his heart raced. He knew kissing this Omega was going to be amazing, but he never thought it’d be like this. He pulled back gently, and his eyes fluttered open to see desire lit like a fire in Sam’s eyes. “Wow…”

Sam nodded. “I’ve never…” He looked into Gabe’s whiskey-colored eyes and sighed. “No one’s ever kissed me like that.”

“Me neither,” he murmured. He caressed his cheek and leaned back in his chair as he said, “We are so doing it again.”

Sam laughed. He couldn’t agree more. He smiled at the Alpha and held up another bite of the cake. “Eat your cake, Alpha.”

Gabriel laughed and did as said. It was going to be so much fun to show this Omega exactly what kind of Alpha he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Time Jump: Dean has his appointment with Spencer and as promised, Cas is there for support.  
> The Pack opens the compound for their annual Edenville Summer Movie Event.  
> And Spencer gets a surprise when his youngest daughter (by 3 minutes) shows up to be with her dad...but could there also be something else wrong?


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Alpha Inner Circle Meeting...you discover Hannah's possible fate...and that they aren't going to be treating her any differently than they would an Alpha for the same crime...
> 
> Dean has his appointment with Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised you an Edenville-Eden Pack Movie Night and Spencer's daughter's appearance, but I kinda went in a different direction for the next couple of chapters.

**-May 29, 2020…**

James looked at his inner circle who sat in his office days later. He had called them there to discuss some Pack Relations. Sitting on the right was his son, Castiel. Next to him was Dean, looking a little nervous as to why he was there and next to him was Gadreel. He smiled. He had to admit despite what the Omega had heard about the giant teddy bear, he seemed to be fine with the Alpha now.

Ever since Gad’s confession, Cas and he had been ironing out the misunderstandings that followed and James couldn’t have been happier for his boys. On his other side was Gabriel, Spencer, and Sam—who didn’t understand completely why he was there—they didn’t know why they were there, but they would soon. He had a manila folder sitting in front of him with the agenda of the meeting and a few handouts. “All right, I called you here because there are things that we need to discuss.” He cleared his throat. “First on the agenda, Hannah Johnson.”

Gadreel’s head shot up and his eyes widened in surprise for a moment. James smiled when he seen Dean reach over and grip the Alpha’s arm in comfort. He took a couple of deep breaths and asked, “What about her?”

“Well, the Council is discussing punishments for her crimes,” he explained. “Of course, Zachariah is completely opposed to all of their suggestions, however, the majority will win when it comes down to it.”

“What are the punishments being discussed?” Cas asked, leaning forward.

He opened the folder in front of him, slipped on his glasses and began reading: “Lifetime Banishment, familial banishment—banishing her family, including Zachariah. Banishment seems to be inevitable, however, it’s the charge of rape that they’re currently discussing. They’re talking about if rape of an Alpha should get the same punishment as if it happened to an Omega.”

Dean leaned forward and said, “Not to sound totally stupid, but what is the Omega punishment for something like this?”

Gadreel sat forward and said, “It’s okay, Dean. You wouldn’t know and I don’t mean that as you’re an Omega, but that if your former Alpha wasn’t informative.”

“Which Alistair wasn’t, however, there are things we need to discuss when it comes to Perdition and the beating you took a couple of months ago.”

He nodded. “Okay, Dad.”

Sam sat forward this time. “It depends on the severity of the rape, Dean. It ranges from five years to eight years. However, usually the Prosecutor can tack on other charges and they can find themselves with much bigger sentences.” He cleared his throat and looked at James. “Sorry.”

He shook his head. “No, don’t worry about it, Sam. Do you know why I called you in here?”

He shook his head. “I get why Dean’s here, but…”

“You’re here because of the career choice you want. You’re obviously enormously intelligent and you know the law very well. I wanted to see what you did know.”

“Why?” he asked curiously, but he was a little suspicious.

“Because dad and I have been talking and if you decide to stay—which we hope you do—as a member of Eden your education to become an Advocate can be fully paid for.”

Sam’s heart hammered in his chest and his mouth fell open. He came forward. “You’re serious?”

They all nodded. Gabriel smiled at the Omega. He and Sam had been practically inseparable since their date. They’d only kissed maybe twice since that kiss in the restaurant, but Gabe did other things to ensure that Sam knew he wanted to be with him. Little touches, caresses, pecks on his cheeks, endearments, and compliments. Whatever he could do to show him that he wanted him beyond the physical he did. “Eden paid for my pastry school.”

“Pastry school?” Spencer asked.

Sam smiled, pride shining in his eyes. “He owns that online store Grace saw that heart-shaped cake that she fell in love for her birthday, but Faith refused to have it for her cake.”

Remembering it, he gasped, “Oh! That’s your store?!”

He nodded. “ **Sugar Bliss Bakery**. I do local orders, but it’s mostly online.”

“Oh, wow,” Spencer smiled. “That’s great, Gabriel.”

“Thank you.”

“Who is Faith and Grace?” Gadreel asked.

“Spencer’s identical twin daughters,” James explained. “Faith’s three minutes older than Grace.”

“So are they alike or completely different?” Gabe asked.

“Completely different and not even because of their secondary genders. Faith’s a Beta and Grace is an Omega and the only shifter out of my children. Jordan got the Shifter gene, but nothing ever came of it. Gracie’s never had it easy. Jordan acts like my…acts like Hayden did. Hard, cold and he tries to boss me around because… “I’m the family Alpha now.” And I’ve told him I have never let an Alpha boss me around yet and I wasn’t going to start now.”

James smiled. “Good for you.”

“While Faith…I thought she’d resent not having the ability, but…”

“She’s more relieved,” Dean said. “But that doesn’t stop her from commenting on the fact that you and Grace can do it.”

He nodded. “Exactly. How’d you know?”

“Our dad,” Sam told him. “He was also insulting us in some way because of our shifting abilities.”

Gadreel knew it hurt Spencer to acknowledge the differences and indifferences with his family. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “Jordan and Faith are more like my deceased husband, while Grace is like me.”

James smiled. Cas saw the adoration and love in his father’s eyes, and it smacked him almost instantly. He had never seen him look at his mother like that and he knew that he’d have to influence his father because if anyone deserved to be happy it was him. The High Alpha put the meeting back on track. “So, the Council suggested us talk about it.” He looked at Gad. “You’re the only Alpha that we know who has pressed charges for something like this so it’s new ground.”

Gadreel nodded. “Okay.”

Sam looked at everyone around the table. “If I may?”

James smiled. “Please.”

“I would suggest that we don’t come up with anything drastic. We have an opportunity here to set a precedent…maybe a new law within our world.”

“Well, what do you suggest?” Cas asked as he sat back and took Dean’s hand, threaded their fingers.

“Well, rape by a substance gets the Alpha…” He quickly flipped through the “books” in his mind and the sentence popped into his head. “…twelve years and if you add on coercion that’d be fifteen to twenty years…?” Sam’s voice trailed off as he looked around the table at everyone’s shocked faces. “Wha…what did I do?”

“Nothing,” James and Castiel said in unison.

“Then why is everyone staring at me like that?”

Spencer reached over and smirked at his surrogate son. “Sweetheart, this is what happens to Alphas when they realize just how smart an Omega actually is.”

James laughed. “Thanks, Spence.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Gadreel couldn’t help but feel shocked by all this. This was happening. He couldn’t believe it. He dropped his hands and rubbed them on his pant legs when he felt the bottle in his pocket. “Oh! That reminds me.”

“What?” James asked looking at the man.

He pulled out the orange bottle. Spencer reached for the bottle and read the label out loud: “Novasoline.”

“You’re kidding?” Sam muttered and reached for the bottle from his surrogate father.

“What’s Novasoline?” Cas asked.

“An enormously powerful scent enhancer,” Spencer explained. He looked at the doctor’s name on the label. He looked up at James. “What was the name of the doctor that worked here before Melissa got here?”

Dr. Melissa Banks had gotten there on Saturday. Apologizing to James immediately for the delay but their flight was rescheduled. He reassured her that it was fine. She took the rest of the weekend to get set up. She seemed a little stuffy, but she got along with Spencer and that’s all that mattered to him. “Um…Atherton. Sherri Atherton.”

Spencer smirked and pushed his glasses into place with a forefinger. “Read the doctor’s name.”

James looked at the label and then looked at his Godson. “Where did you find this?”

“In the master bathroom that she refused to let me in. I was packing up the bathroom this morning when I found it. I didn’t know what it was, so I thought I’d ask Spencer and see if he knew.”

“I know,” Spencer said. “Omega doctors actually advise Omegas—especially females—from getting them.”

“Why?” Gabriel asked honestly.

“Because of how potent they are,” Spencer explained. He looked at Gadreel. “Sweetheart, listen to me, okay?”

He nodded.

Spencer looked into his eyes. “ **This wasn’t your fault**. There was no way you would have been able to resist her with her taking these before your Rut got horrible. It’s commendable that you tried, but there isn’t any way you could have resist it.”

“So she did plan it?” Sam asked.

“Oh, absolutely. However, it’s malpractice on Atherton’s part for prescribing them to begin with because the FDA has put a warning on these. They are only to be used for those poor unfortunate souls who have dulled scents for whatever reason.”

Something clicked in Sam’s head and he pulled out his cell phone. He typed something in hurriedly. Gabriel looked at Sam with an upturned brow. “Um…Sammy, what are you doing?”

“Looking something up,” he murmured, his eyes never leaving his phone.

All 3 Novaks looked at Dean as the Omega smiled. “Aww, my nerdy little brother never changed.”

“Shut up, Jerk,” he murmured, smirking behind the tiny screen. He hoped he would say back what he had always said.

“Bitch,” Dean murmured.

“De—” James said.

“Whoa!” Spencer said, holding Gabriel back.

Sam looked up at the Alpha. “Sit down,” he told him.

Without much thought, Gabriel sat. Sam smiled at Dean. “I’ve been waiting for the right time to do that.”

Dean smiled. “Me too.”

Castiel looked at his father and Gabriel. “It’s their thing. They’d been doing that since before Dean manifested. It’s not that kind of insult.”

Knowing the special relationship some brothers can have, Gabriel backed off. “Okay. I’m out.” He looked at Sam. “Whatcha find?”

Sam looked at the screen and read: “Premeditated Heat Rape.”

Spencer gasped. “I forgot about that!”

“What is it?” James asked.

“It’s when an Alpha plans the rape of an Omega around when that Omega will be going into Heat, because then it’s harder to prove,” Spencer explained.

Knowing where he was going with this, James looked at Sam. “What’s the sentence?”

“Um…twelve to twenty-five.”

Castiel shrugged. “Sounds about right,” he said simply. “To do something so…”

“Scheming?” Gabriel suggested.

“Conniving?” James added.

Castiel laughed softly. “Yes, thank you.” He looked at Gad. “What do you think?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Gad…” Cas said looking at his oldest friend. He sighed. “I know I really fucked up this whole thing and there is no amount of apologizing that will clear that slate.”

Gadreel sighed. “You want to know what I want?”

He nodded. The tall Alpha looked at them. “I want this whole thing to be over with,” he admitted. “I want to stop feeling so fucking guilty over that night. I want to stop seeing Cas’ face that day he walked in on us…”

Spencer looked at him. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“What are you feeling guilty about?”

“That I crossed that line. That I blew up almost thirty-five years of friendship because I couldn’t control myself.”

“I set the charge, Gad,” Cas told him. He shook his head when the Alpha tried to argue. “I did. My stubbornness kicked in because my feelings were hurt, but I should have listened to you and there is nothing I will ever do or say that can make up for abandoning you.”

Gadreel sighed. He looked at everyone. “That’s another thing. I don’t want to feel like I’m walking on eggshells or that you are. So can we all agree, unless it’s essential, that we don’t speak about Hannah or this incident again.” He exhaled deeply. “I just want to move on.”

James smiled. “I can do one better, if you do me a favor and help Cas and I fill this out.” He showed him the paper.

“Okay. What’s your favor?”

“Go and talk to Missouri.”

Dean smiled. “That’s what I was going to suggest. She’s been helping me with all my crap, and it’s helped a lot. Just give it a week and if you don’t like it we’ll never ask you again.”

Gadreel nodded. “Deal.” He took the worksheet from his godfather. “What is this?”

“It’s your request as to what you want to see happen to Hannah.”

“Sam, let me ask you something. Besides the charge for Rut Rape and coercion, is there something else?”

“Well, blackmail, but that might be a stretch. The whole ‘sleep with me or I’ll do this’ is blackmail at its finest.”

He nodded. “So, adding all that together that’s what twenty-five to thirty years?”

Sam shook his head. “No. Coercion gets another five tacked on and if they go with blackmail then it’s three to five.”

Gad nodded. He wrote on the line that asked for sentence recommendation and charges. Gadreel wrote down everything. At the end is sentence recommendation so he wrote 20-35 years. He sat the pen down and sighed. Dean and Cas were both on his sides. “You okay?” Dean asked softly.

He nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” It felt good to have their support again. It felt good to finally just put this behind him. Now, all he had to do was start counseling with Missouri and he’d be on the mend. He slid it across the table to his Godfather. “Fax it to them.”

He nodded. “I will.” He stood from his seat and wen to Gad. “I’m proud of you, Gad, beyond words. What you’re doing is taking guts.”

He smiled. “Thanks…dad,” he murmured. He smiled when he seen James’ eyes light up. He hadn’t heard that in almost 2 years. Gadreel smiled as the older man hugged him. Everything would be better now…not perfect, but better.

* * *

Dr. Spencer Welch sat on a stool and was facing one of his favorite couples. He was seriously loving living at Eden again. He loved having mornings with James. It’s the way that he had pictured their life years ago. He knew that the undercurrent of their relationship was forming, but he loved he was getting his friendship back. He was getting his bearings again within the Pack and it felt nice.

Of course, he was a little surprised that James made him a member of his inner circle, but he gave advice when he could. “So from what you’ve told me, Dean, you uh…stopped having a Heat when?”

“I started suppressing them after Alistair died. A couple of Lucifer’s people kept sniffing around me, and it freaked me out. So…about a year and half. I was forced off them after they beat me for disobedience.”

Spencer nodded. “Well, that beating may have had a saving grace to it.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. It’s been almost a month and half since your beating so that should have given your system enough to stabilize. However, we’ll take a look and figure things out.”

“Do you think I’m infertile because of the allergy to whatever the chemical is?”

He shook his head. “No. I don’t. I got permission from Sam to say this so…he has the same allergy as you do and we didn’t discover that until he passed out at my office about seven months before we came here. He was on the same suppressants as you. He’s not infertile. Besides from what you told me before you would have immediately gotten off of them anyway because of that possibility, so I have no reason to believe that you are.”

“Oh, thank God.”

They began the examination and Spencer checked out all of his reproductive concerns. When he finished he pulled the glove off and looked at the young man. “Well, from the ultrasound and my examination, I’d say all looks good.” He placed a hand lightly on the small box that had his blood in it. “But I’ll test everything and let you know.” He looked up from his clipboard and asked, “Did you know you’ve got about seven to ten days before you have your next heat?”

“Really?” Dean asked.

He nodded. He looked at Cas. “You may want to make sure you’re off for it too because if he’s anything like Sam it’ll be brutal.”

“If Dean wants me there, then I’ll be there.”

“Actually we wouldn’t have a choice,” Dean said with a smile. He showed him his wrist. “This kinda prevented us from having a choice.”

Spencer smiled. “He’s right. You claimed each other, which may all together be the reason why Dean’s body is preparing for a Heat. When you claim an Omega our hormones prepare for the mating that would follow.”

Castiel nodded. He looked at Dean. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not.” He kissed him. “However we should probably find someone to take care of the kids for five days while I do go into Heat.”

“We’ll figure it out, besides, with as many people are in our house I wouldn’t feel right having you there with you in Heat. So, I’ll see if that “secret” cabin that dad always talked about is still available.”

“What secret cabin?” Spencer asked.

“There’s a cabin on the outskirts of the Pack that dad owns that we were told not to go inside of.”

He had a feeling he knew what cabin he was talking about. Their cabin. “However you may want to discuss the possibility of pregnancy. I would put you on birth control, but I want to keep an eye on you during this first Heat since the suppressants and see how everything’s going. How you’re handling sex all of that. After being on suppressants the possibility of pregnancy the first go around is slim but it’s not impossible.”

Dean nodded. “Do you think I have anything to worry about?”

“I would say more than likely no, but it’s always a possibility, so I’m going to tell you to be cautiously optimistic that this Heat will have you mated and completely regulated by the end of it.”

He nodded. Cas hugged him and kissed his temple. He just hoped that Spencer was right and he didn’t have anything to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Can you guess? I'll give you a hint...mating happens.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Heat hits...and they finally mate.
> 
> And James and Spencer have a romantic moment...that ends in a kiss...

  
**-June 7…**

Dean awoke to a piercing pain lancing through him. He groaned. His fever had to be above a hundred. Just by the way he was sweating and feeling like he was bathing in the lava in Hell. He groaned. He was so hot that it felt like the sweat was coming off him in streams. “Shit…” he murmured as another cramp seized his abdomen painfully. His slick was like a river coming out of him. He tried to roll to wake his Alpha, but he couldn’t seem to move, his limbs felt so heavy.

“C-C-Casss!” The last of the Alpha’s name hissed out as another cramp seized him.

Cas was almost immediately pulled out of sleep, the fog lifting from his brain slowly. “Dean?”

Finally finding his energy somewhere, he rolled to face him. “… _need you_. _Please_ …”

Cas scented the air as coherency entered his brain. He smelt his Omega’s amazing vanilla and honey scent, only stronger. He gasped and felt his fangs scrape lightly across his bottom lip.

Dean felt the gushing of his slick sliding down his ass and down his legs. His stomach cramped again as he reached for him. “Alpha…”

“Dean…” he murmured. His cock was hard as granite and realized that his wolf must have been scenting the arousal for hours and now his body was accommodating what was only natural. He sleepily rolled to his Omega and helped him roll so that his ass was at his cock. He groggily rutted into his ass.

“Oh, God…yes!” Dean screamed. “Fuck me, Alpha. Fill me with babies!”

For some reason that seemed to be the phrase that snapped him into reality and Cas rolled up on his knees. He smoothed his hands up Dean’s back and then dipped one hand between his ass cheeks. He growled when his Omega’s slick generously covered his fingers. Dean looked over his shoulder to see the Alpha tasting him. He groaned dirtily. “Alpha…” he put himself into the present position and waited. “Fuck me!”

He rubbed his hand down his erection and then slid himself home, balls deep into the awaiting Omega. “Shit…” he murmured.

“Fuck, Cas…” Dean moaned. “Feels…so…good.” He groaned as Cas snapped his hips. He groaned again, obscenely, and pushed back into him.

Soon, the Alpha was slamming into him and Dean began to scream as the Alpha’s claws dug into his hips. The rhythm was punishing, but exactly what the Omega needed as it rocked them both back and forth with each hard thrust. He felt the Alpha’s knot inflate and began to try to catch on his knot and he screamed, “Oh, fuck, Alpha, please knot me! Mate me! Make me yours!”

Cas ignored the pleading to mate his beautiful Omega and ignored his wolf’s need to do it. They could wait until they were facing each other. The Alpha snapped his hips, again and again, rocking their bodies back and forth again. Dean went from groans and moans to whimpers, cries, and screams.

Finally, the knot caught and instantly filled him, calming the ache and the Alpha screamed his release as the Omega’s orgasm squeezed him dry. Dean followed and screamed his release into the pillow, making their bed even messier. Almost as quickly as it had come his Heat subsided for now and Dean collapsed into the bed. He took the Alpha with him as he laid out on the bed. “You’re amazing,” he murmured.

“You too,” Cas muttered before kissing his shoulder. “I feel I should explain why I didn’t…”

He shook his head. “No need,” Dean told him and kissed the Alpha’s forearm. “I think I know you pretty well even if we haven’t been together that long.” He sighed. “You don’t want to do it until we’re facing each other and can do it together.”

Cas chuckled. He knew he didn’t need to worry when it came to Dean. He knew him probably better than anyone in his life. He finally had someone he could see himself having and raising children with him. He could see them growing old together and he loved thinking of those moments. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on Dean’s mating gland and felt the Omega shiver. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Dean murmured. “More than I will ever be able to tell you.”

He adjusted and wrapped his arm around his mate. He kissed his shoulder blades. “Sleep, Sweetheart.”

Dean burrowed into his Alpha and closed his eyes. He felt like the luckiest Omega in the galaxy.

* * *

Spencer stood on the porch of the Alpha house. The early June night was balmy with a light breeze. The sound of nocturnal animals communicating sounded. The moonlight was bright in the sky and lit up the night without help from the dim porch light. He still couldn’t get over that James had built a home in the spot he told him he would for them. He still remembered the night that they danced in this very spot….

_Spencer looked around the area. Behind him was the driveway that led into the Pack lands. While in front of him was just a field of grass. Around the grass was a few cabins. Way in the back was the Alpha house. That’s where his Alpha lived with his father. He looked in front of him and saw James placing him in a certain spot. He laughed softly. “Jimmy, what are we doing?”_

_“Stay there,” he said with a huge smile and kissed him. “Don’t move.”_

_He smiled as he watched him move to the basket he carried with them to the spot. He pulled out a radio and turned it on. Spencer smiled at the Dionne Warwick song that had obviously just started. “Oh, I love this song.”_

_He nodded as he came to him. “I know.” He held out his hands. “Dance with me?”_

_“Here?”_

_He nodded. “I would like to dance with you.”_

_Spencer smiled and went into his arms. The Alpha put his hand into his and put an arm around his waist. They began swaying to the song. Spencer looked up into his eyes. “So why did you want to dance with me here?”_

_“Because this is where I’m going to build our house.”_

_The Omega’s eyes shot to his. “You’re what?”_

_“I’m going to build us a house,” he smiled. “In fact, I’m thinking we’re currently dancing on our porch.”_

_Spencer couldn’t help it but keep the smile. He rose up on his toes and pulled the Alpha’s head down to his. He kissed him deeply. He pulled back and whispered, “I love you.”_

_James caressed his cheek and smiled. “I’m glad you do because I’ve been falling for you for awhile.” He kissed his lips again. “I love you, Spencer.” He kissed him again. “Will you marry me?”_

_He nodded. “Absolutely.”_

He smiled when heard the 5 Satins’ _In the Still of the Night_ filter out before he heard the light smack of the screen door. He sighed.

“Your wine, Sir.”

Spencer smiled. “Thank you.”

James leaned on the railing of the porch and looked at him. “You looked pretty far away, where did you go?”

“Um…July nineteen-eighty-three.”

The Alpha smiled. “Ahh. The night I told you I was going to build this house for you.”

He nodded. “The sad part is Elizabeth lived here with you.”

He shook his head. “Elizabeth never lived here. I built it after she died,” he admitted.

“Really?” he asked, his heart racing.

He nodded. “Yes. Castiel helped me as much as he could, but mostly it was Bobby and the other older wolves who helped me.” He shifted on the railing and gently tugged on his shirt to bring him closer. He caressed his cheek. “I would have never done that.” He smiled when Spencer gasped softly. “This was going to be our home.” He kept caressing his face and dipping his fingers down his neck. “I raised my children here because I know that you would have been okay with that, but I would have never brought another Omega into a home that we were going to build together.”

The music changed from the 5 Satins to Ronnie Milsap’s I Wouldn’t Have Missed It For the World. Spencer felt his breath hitch again as his pulse skittered and his heart thudded in his chest. “Dance with me?”

“I’d love to,” he murmured. He carefully took their glasses and put them on the small end table by the rockers and the porch swing. He took him in his arms and he could have sworn he literally heard his wolf sigh at finally having their Omega in their arms.

They swayed in companionable silence for the first verse and then James whispered, “I missed you, Baby.”

“I missed you too,” he murmured looking up into his eyes. “So much.” He sighed and admitted, “I never actually got over you.”

“I didn’t get over you either,” he whispered. “You’ll always be the love of my life, Baby. Nothing will change that.”

Spencer sighed. “Kiss me…Alpha.”

He smiled and gently took his face in his hands. “I thought you’d never ask.” He took his mouth so gently that it stole Spencer’s breath the moment that their lips met.

The Omega wrapped his arms around his neck and fell into the kiss as the Alpha deepened it and their tongues tangled lazily. Spencer felt the familiar tingles, the rush of warmth and his heart raced again. It was just like when they were younger…just better. He had fantasized about James’ lips on his again, but he had never thought it’d be like this. He was kissing him as if he was afraid he’d fade away or wake up and it’d be all a dream.

When James pulled away, tears clung to his eyelashes and his breath shuddered out. Spencer smiled and wiped the man’s tears. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. “Just hold me.”

“Gladly. I’ll hold you for the rest of our lives if you’ll let me.”

Spencer laughed and kissed him soundly. He sighed, content.

Maybe this time they’d get their happily ever after.

* * *

The next morning, just like yesterday, Dean woke up in the beginning throes of another round of his Heat. Although, unlike last time, he didn’t wait for the Alpha to make the move this time. He found the energy and rolled to face the man. He kissed the man’s chest. “Alpha…ow…” he murmured as a cramp began. He clutched his stomach. “Cas.”

The Alpha’s eyes fluttered open and he looked into the man’s lusty green eyes. Before Cas could say anything, the Omega straddled him, took ahold of his cock, and impaled himself. He groaned and bucked his hips. “Dean…”

“Sorry,” he whispered as he rotated his hips rapidly.

“Don’t be,” Cas murmured. This had been the 3rd time since the Omega rode him. He gripped his ass and met each slide with an arch of his hips.

Soon, Dean was riding him desperately. “Fuck, Alpha…you’re so deep.”

Castiel sat up and wrapped his arm around his waist and flipped them. He deepened his thrust. “You can ride me after.” He slammed his hips hard, driving his cock into him, smacking prostate. “I want to make you mine, Dean…now!”

“Yes!” he screamed and placed his hands on his torso. “Mate me, fill me up, Alpha!”

The sounds of their bodies coming together desperately filled the room. Dean screamed and moaned the Alpha’s name as the Alpha’s thrusts became deeper and harder. When Cas’ knot caught and immediately filled him, Dean screamed as his orgasm started to crash.

Cas bent forward and sank his teeth into the Omega’s mating gland just as the Omega did the same. The groaned but stilled as the sensations took over and they both orgasmed yet again. There was something that clicked within him as if his world was finally tilting correctly. The copper taste of blood filled his mouth and he removed his teeth, laving up the blood. “My baby. My sweet Omega…you're mine for the rest of our lives, Sweetheart.”

Dean smiled and leaned up, taking his mouth gently as the Alpha released in him again. He looked into his eyes as he laid back against the pillows. “I love you.”

“I love you, Sweetheart.” He kissed his lips. He maneuvered them until he was lying beside him and he kissed his mating bite. Dean moaned. “Sleep now, Sweetheart then we’re taking a bath.”

He murmured in agreement as his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean and Cas laid in bed after another round, contemplating that bath when there was a knock on the cabin door. Cas had just slipped out of him so he carefully got up and picked up a pair of his boxers. He slipped them on. Dean smiled. “I have to say I prefer you naked.”

He laughed. “I prefer you naked too, Sweetheart,” he said and kissed his lips. “Be back.” He walked to the door and looked out the window. He saw Spencer and his father standing outside. He opened the door. “Um…what are you doing here?”

“I told you and Dean I wanted to keep an eye on him during his Heat, don’t you remember?”

The lust brain fog had lifted, but not all the way. It had lifted enough for him to remember what he had said at the appointment a week ago. “Oh, right,” he murmured. He glared at his father. “You stay here.”

Knowing the signs of a newly mated Alpha protectiveness. He narrowed his eyes. “Then you keep the door open, Castiel.” The other Alpha glared at his father. James put his arms over his chest and growled, “Don’t you dare. I don’t want anything to do with your Omega…however, the one I do want is in there and I won’t leave him alone.”

Inside, Spencer continued his examination not totally oblivious to the fact that the man he’d been in love with for 37 years was staking his claim and acting protective toward him. He took the samples he’d need to run the tests that he promised them. Then he pulled out the portable ultrasound machine from it’s bag. He turned it on, put some gel on the wand and pushed it over Dean’s belly. Dean looked down at him nervously. “Everything okay?”

Spencer nodded. “Everything looks fine. From what my examination is finding is you’re functioning normally. Everything looks good on the ultrasound too.” He pressed a button a couple of times and then turned off the machine. “I’m gonna run tests on the samples I gathered. Did you do the sample I asked for?”

He nodded. “A few hours ago. It’s on the table,” he told him.

He nodded. He looked at the Omega and saw the bite on his neck. He smiled. “Oh, good, you mated.”

He nodded. “Awhile ago,” he murmured.

Spencer walked closer to him and looked at the wound. He smiled. “Looks good.” He smiled down at him. “Looks good on you.”

“Thank you. Check Cas’ too, please?”

He nodded. “Are you sure? You’re newly mated I wouldn’t want…”

He nodded. “I want to make sure it’s okay.”

“All right,” he agreed. He took Castiel’s sample and walked toward the door. He looked at the man’s shoulder and saw the wound. He smiled. “Looks good. Enjoy yourselves,” he said quickly and left. He took James’ hand and headed down through the woods.

Castiel closed the door and crawled back into bed with his Omega.

* * *

**-June 12…**

The rest of his Heat passed in a feverish passionate haze that Dean knew if he was asked he’d confused what happened when. He had let the Alpha breed him and fuck him all over the one-room cabin. They were both tired, exhausted, sore and aching from the excursion. He was thankful when the Alpha’s knot slid out of him with a wet pop. He loved the man and he loved having sex with him, but he just wanted to shower and head back to the house to see the kids.

He sighed. “Wow…when Spencer said that it’d be brutal I wasn’t expecting that.”

Castiel rolled on his back and sighed heavily. “Me neither,” he murmured. “I love you and making love with you is incredible, but…”

Dean smiled. “I know. I’m so tired, but I need a shower and we have to change the sheets.”

He nodded. “Get in the shower. I’ll take the mattress protector off the bed and change the sheets.”

The Omega smiled and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He playfully slapped his ass. “Now get in the shower.”

He let out a soft yelp and rolled out of bed while the Alpha did as he said he would. Dean walked into the bathroom and sighed. He had never felt this contentedly happy in his entire life.

He had finally found his forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Dean and Cas won't get pregnant for a while. They have to adjust to the changes in their lives now. 
> 
> Up Next: The Pack Inner Circle talks about what charges to bring up against Perdition. Spencer tells Dean and Cas the results of the tests he ran. Pack supply run in town...Gad bumps into Grace...who has a secret...


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Alpha Inner Circle Meeting--They decide on what to do about the abuse Perdition did to Dean.
> 
> Faith and Grace are in Edenville
> 
> Gad's wolf has met it's mate...could Grace Cunningham feel the same way?

**-June 23…**

About 10 days later, James called everyone back into his conference room in the Alpha house. Dean and Cas have been like newlyweds since being mated. For James, it was wonderful to see his son so happy. Gabriel and Sam were still inseparable, however, this morning he could have sworn he saw Gabe coming out of Sam’s room, but he could have been mistaken. He and Spencer were spending every meal together, along with seeing each other periodically throughout the day. The girls—Jessica and Lori—didn’t seem to be enjoying Pack life like Spencer and Sam. They hadn’t been enjoying it since the incident with Gad, but it wasn’t from a lack of effort from anyone in his Pack.

Which is why they had decided to leave Eden and go to Edenville. See how they liked it there. So, they applied for jobs and found an apartment. They were both excited for it. They were thinking of it as an adventure. Spencer was sad to see them go but he understood. While he didn’t really fit in the non-shifter world, they didn’t fit into the shifter world. It was how it was sometimes. There was really nothing they could have done about it. James would never prevent anyone from leaving. He could prevent people from entering if his inner wolf told him that they were bad news, but once they were there in Eden they had to do something horrific for them to be exiled from the Pack.

He smiled as he watched Spencer interact with his boys. It was so good to have him there again. It was so nice to spend time together again without been spied on at every turn like they were 30 years ago. They could go for their usual moonlit runs. They could have meals together and no one could say anything. It was nice to be with the only Omega he ever truly loved once again.

Knowing there was a lot to do today and that the supply run had to happen before the thunderstorm that was supposed to roll in started, James brought the meeting to order, “Okay, so today we have a few things on the agenda again. One—which Cas and I have deemed most important—what to do about Perdition and what they had done to Dean.”

“Would I have to face them?” Dean asked.

James shook his head. “No, Sweetheart, you won’t. Cas will speak on your behalf. I know Omegas can speak for themselves and trust me I’ve seen it, but it’s traditionally how it’s been done so that Omegas aren’t traumatized by having to face their abusers. However, we need to discuss the charges that we want to charge them with.”

Sam leaned forward, knowing his roll in this type of meeting, he spoke immediately and without fear of repercussions. “Well, lawfully we can charge them with Enforcement of punishments which is up to five years and slavery, which is ten to twenty years.”

“However, we can’t charge and put in prison the entire Pack,” Dean told them. “It wasn’t the entire Pack that hurt me. It was just Lucifer’s minions and Chuck.”

Gabriel and James’ blood went cold. While Castiel’s face went ashen in shock. “Uncle Chuck?” Castiel asked.

He nodded. He knew from his sessions with Missouri that he needed to tell them everything about it. “Yeah. He didn’t do it often, it was more Lucifer or Asmodeus, Azazel, Dagon, and Ramiel.” He sighed. “Dagon and Azazel liked to taunt me because I was a widower by the age of twenty.” He exhaled again, this was more difficult than he thought. He smiled softly when he felt Cas take his hand and Gadreel reach out in support too. “Lucifer was the one that mostly did the slavery type stuff. He forced me on the suppressants after my first Heat after Alistair died. I smelled “too good” and Lilith would kill him for tempting…”

“Dean, were you raped?” Spencer asked carefully.

He shook his head. “No. They found me to be too disgusting, used…”

Castiel took his hand. “You’re not, Sweetheart. You’re really not.”

He nodded. Sam looked at James. “We could do the abuse, slavery, but is there a way we can have the Pack relocated and basically restrained to ever coming back in the area?”

James nodded. “I can ask the Council, there are no guarantees that they’ll allow that, but I will promise that I will try.” He handed Dean a form to fill out. “Fill that out and I’ll fax it over to the Council.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Dean started filling it out and about 10 minutes later, he handed it back. James looked down at the Recommended Sentence part and read it to himself, he smiled. _10-20 years in a labor prison to learn what they put me through._ James nodded in agreement. “I like it.” He slid the paper back into his folder and looked at everyone. He continued the meeting and explained some important Pack stuff and then said, “Lori and Jessica are going to be leaving us. It’s their decision. No one in the Pack made them feel that way, but while the Supply group makes their run you’ll also be dropping them off and,” he smiled, “picking up Charlie.”

Gad smiled. “Charlie’s coming home?”

He nodded. “The Queen of Moondoor has finally finished her LARPing adventures and is ready to come home. She’s especially excited to meet you three,” he said to Spencer, Dean and Sam.

Dean looked around the table. “Who’s Charlie?”

“She’s Cas’ sister, Anna’s best friend,” Gabriel explained. “And a little sister to the rest of us.”

Gad smirked. “We usually knew it was going to be bad if Gabe and Charlie teamed up for pranks.”

Cas laughed. “She’s really cool. You’ll like her I promise.”

* * *

Grace Cunningham awoke her body aching from her neck to her hips. Of course sleeping on the floor would do that to you, she mused. She sat up with a groan and her stomach churned violently. She closed her eyes and whispered softly, “Come on, Baby, mommy’s still trying to wake up.” She slowly pushed herself up and looked at the bed that her sister had claimed while exiling her to the floor. To hell with the fact that she was 6 ½ weeks pregnant and just about everything made her run to the bathroom. Apparently the woman suddenly got a bad back like their father had when he was alive. Of course, she never seemed to have a bad back when she’d pick up a guy or be doing something else requiring back muscles.

She pressed a hand lovingly to her stomach and took a couple of deep breaths. She had to admit the morning sickness sucked. Of course, if she had the man that said he loved her and wanted this with her it probably wouldn’t be so bad. It’s a proven scientific fact that the Alpha helped with the nausea. Of course, Grace didn’t understand how that could be. However, she didn’t have that option. Nope.

Carter Young basically ran for the hills the moment she got out: “I’m pregnant.” Of course, he used the fact that she was a shifter as an excuse to not want anything to do with her or the baby. He acted like she never told him and that was usually the first thing she told someone whom she was getting romantically involved with because she knew the prejudice that some had about Shifters. Like her brother and sister. Obviously, having the gene didn’t mean that you were a Shifter, while in fact doing it was “embarrassing”.

“Hey, this hotel isn’t that bad,” Faith said as she came into the room. “I got us some really good eggs. They’ve got this seasoning on them that make them **_amazing_**.

The scent of those ‘amazing’ herbal eggs wafted in her direction and she felt her stomach turn turbulently. She bolted for the bathroom and bent over the toilet, heaving. Faith groaned disgustedly and got up from the small table that was in the hotel. “Close the damn door!” she said and shut the door. “God, I’m trying to eat out here.”

She rested her forehead on the edge of the toilet and closed her eyes. Her stomach twisted again and she groaned softly. Hearing Faith going off on her rant again that involved Grace and how embarrassing and disgusting it was that she was pregnant. Grace tuned her out as she went on about how their Alpha Father would be so pissed that she allowed an Alpha to get her pregnant.

“Grace, are you coming out here to eat your eggs?!”

She gagged but didn’t throw up at the mention of the eggs. She groaned. “No! You eat them!” She couldn’t eat them right now if she wanted to. It had to get better, right?

They walked into the grocery store about an hour later and Faith looked around. “What did you say you needed? We still got like a fifteen-minute drive, Grace.”

“I need Sprite and some crackers,” she told her.

Faith exhaled. “Whatever.”

* * *

Gabriel pulled the van into a parking space at the grocery store as he continued to tell the story that was having everyone laughing hysterically. “No joke,” he said. “We got into the car. Gad was driving and gunned it before Cassie had the door shut and before we knew it we were in the air and landed dead center in Mr. and Mrs. Owens’ field. When I looked up a cow was looking at us still eating grass. And the look on his face was like, ‘Hey, man, get out of my food.’

Everyone looked at Cas and Gad and in unison, the best friends said, “True story.”

Gad smirked. “James never found out until Mr. Owens was gathering the cattle one day and saw the tire tracks.”

Jessica asked breathlessly, still laughing, “Did you get in trouble?”

Castiel shook his head. “No. He just asked how we got in the field. So we told him.”

Gabriel smiled. “It’s the first time I’ve seen the man hyperventilate from laughing too hard.”

“Did he ever tell your dad?” Gad asked as they walked around the building and headed to the medical supply place. “Hey, D, what did Spencer and Doc B say they needed?”

Dean pulled the lists out of his pocket and found the one that was for Doctor Banks and the one for Spencer. He handed them to Gad. As Gad turned the corner, he felt something ram into him and he immediately shot his hands out to catch whatever it was. He stopped and the scent hit him first: figs and apples—his wolf was immediately at attention, liking it what it was smelling—but this scent was different. It had an undercurrent of warm milk and…baby powder? _MINE!_

Gad froze when he heard his wolf scream. It had never staked it’s claim before…ever.

“Jesus Christ, Grace! Watch where you’re going!”

Gad looked down at the beautiful raven-haired woman his heart thudded in his chest. It wasn’t only for the look in the woman’s blue eyes either. He couldn’t help but stare at her as she looked up at him, the apology in her eyes almost immediately. “Are you alright?”

Grace felt her heart hammer in her chest. She felt the heated sensations run through her like an electrical current as she looked into his eyes. _Mine!_ She heard her wolf say and then whimpered when the Alpha dropped his hands. She couldn’t seem to speak as she looked into his eyes. There was something about this man, but what? “I’m fine, thank you.”

“Let’s go!” the woman with her said and jerked on her arm hard.

“Ow!”

Gadreel stepped toward them. “Let her go.”

She scoffed. “Trust me, dude, she’s not worth it.”

Castiel watched the scene. He had never seen his best friend act like this before. He dropped a look to Gabriel and both Alphas stood like walls and Castiel said in his booming, Alpha voice, “He said to let her go.”

The other woman who looked identical to the frightened one stopped and looked at the man coming toward them. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Head Alpha Castiel Novak. This town is under my and my Pack’s protection.” He glared at her. “Now, let her go.”

“Look, Dude, this isn’t your concern.”

“It is now,” Gad said firmly. “Let her go.”

An older woman walked past them wearing perfume and her stomach swirled. _Oh, God…Baby no! Please don’t. Aunt Faith’s already angry._ But it didn’t seem to stop the baby growing inside of her. She went forward and vomited all over the nice man’s shoes.

Faith let her go and jumped back. “Oh, gross!” She groaned. “Damn it, Grace!”

Dean looked at his younger brother and tossed a ten-dollar bill at him. “Go get some crackers and ginger ale or Sprite. Whichever you can find.”

“Sprite,” the petite woman almost pleaded.

“No, she’s fine,” the other snapped.

“She’s sick, Lady,” Gabriel snapped out.

Gadreel looked at her. “You’re sisters, right?”

“Great observational skills, Sherlock.”

“Faith,” Grace murmured. She looked at the dark-haired, blue-eyed man. “Did you say, Novak?”

He nodded and said softly. “I did.”

“So do you know a James Novak?” she asked, wrenching her arm free from her sister’s.

He nodded. “I do.”

The shorter Alpha smiled, and Grace felt her heart flutter, but it wasn’t the way it fluttered for the man that still had her hand. The Shorter Alpha said, “He should. Half his DNA is in him.”

Faith stopped this time. “So, you’re James Novak’s son?”

Dean looked at the petite dark-haired girl. As he looked at her he realized there was something familiar about her…about both. As he looked from one to the other his heart thudded. “Wait a minute…I thought they looked familiar.”

“What do you mean?”

He looked at both girls. “You’re Spencer’s twins.”

They all looked at them. “Holy…”

“Here’s the stuff you asked for, Dean,” Sam told him immediately knowing he walked in on an intense moment.

“You know Papa?” Grace asked.

They nodded. “We do,” Dean said. He looked around and found a bench in front of the bookstore. He ushered her to the bench. “Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s sit down.”

The identical one rolled her eyes. “Oh, Dear God...! Don’t coddle her! She gets enough of that from our Papa.”

“Shut up!” Dean snapped. “She’s fucking sick or can’t you see that!”

“What did you say to me?” she demanded.

He looked up at her. “I didn’t fucking stutter and trust me, Sweetheart, I’m not afraid of you.”

“While you little—”

“Take one more step and we will not be responsible for what happens to you.”

She looked at all the men standing around her. “What do you mean?”

“You’re charging threateningly toward the Head Omega. It’s our job as his Pack to protect him, not to mention, he’s his mate,” Gabriel informed him.

Dean looked into the girl’s blue eyes and asked softly, “How far along are you?”

“She’s pregnant?” Balthazar asked.

Castiel nodded. “She smells of baby powder.”

Dean looked at her. “How far along?”

She sighed. “Almost seven weeks,” she murmured. “Papa’s gonna kill me!”

Dean chuckled softly as he twisted the cap off the soda. “I doubt it. You’re Papa’s one of the kindest Omegas I know.” He handed her the soda. “Besides, if him playing with our kids is any indication he’s going to love being a grandpa.”

“What are you guys doing in Edenville?” Sam asked.

Grace’s eyes fell on the Omega. “Sammy!” she launched herself into his arms.

He laughed softly. “I was waiting for you guys to recognize that it was me.” He held her. “Hi, Sweetie.” He smoothed a hand down her hair. “How’s my girl?”

“Good.”

“She puked all over the store,” Faith muttered.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Guys, this is Faith and Grace Cunningham. Spencer’s daughters and my surrogate sisters.” He smoothed a hand down Grace’s hair. “Girls, this is Castiel, Dean—my brother—”

“You’re his brother?” Faith asked.

“I am,” he said firmly. He held out a saltine to Grace. “Here, Sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” she said softly. She looked at Faith. “I didn’t mean to throw up in the store, but I told you that the smell of the meats in the deli was churning my stomach!”

“Everything churns your stomach!” she exclaimed, frustrated. “The eggs this morning had you throwing up so bad I couldn’t eat!”

It was taking every ounce of energy for Gad to hold himself back. It wasn’t his place to do anything, but God, did he want to. When he heard her burst into tears at Faith screaming at her, he stepped forward. “Shut up,” he told her.

“You can’t speak to me like that.”

“He can speak to you any way he wants,” Gabriel told her. “He’s a member of the High Alpha’s Council. He deals with the problems of this town and if he has to he’ll deal with you.” He looked at Dean. “Need anything from us?”

Balthazar stepped forward before Dean could respond and he watched as Grace curled into Sam and held back the gag. He had a feeling he knew what was going on. “Grace, honey, what did the Alpha who got you pregnant smell like?”

“Um…pine and peppermint,” she murmured into Sam’s chest.

He nodded. “That’s what I thought?”

“What?” Cas asked.

“Her Omega is rejecting anything that smells even remotely like the Alpha who rejected her.”

Grace looked at him. “How’d you know?”

“Because I read it in one of your dad’s books.” He looked at Cas. “We may have to divide and conquer this supply trip.”

“No, she’s coming with me.”

“No!” Gad almost growled.

“Whoa…” Gabriel stepped in. He looked into Gad’s eyes. “You need to calm the hell down, Alpha… ** _now_**! Do you hear me?”

Castiel looked at Grace, then Faith, then Grace again. “Where are you headed, Eden?”

“Yeah. She was going to drop me off with Dad and since he came back here.”

“Chasing after someone who probably doesn’t want anything to do with him.”

Cas rose slowly, his eyes blazing. Dean looked at Jess. “Take these and help her. When she says her stomach is settled is when you stop, okay?”

She nodded and did as he instructed. Dean walked to his Alpha and placed a hand on his chest. Dean looked at her. “Do you have a death wish, Faith?”

“Of course not!”

“Then let me say this, you have to be the stupidest woman on the planet.”

“Why?”

“You just insulted the High Alpha,” Castiel growled. “My father!”

Grace lifted her and began to stand. “Castiel, she don’t know any better. She never learned the chain of command.”

“Ignorance is no excuse to insult him,” Cas snapped out.

Grace sighed. She was tired of the fighting. “Just please, stop.” She looked at the Alphas. “Please.”

Dean stepped in front of Cas and looked into his eyes. He smiled and ran his fingers through his ebony hair. “Come on, Handsome, bring him back,” he murmured as he watched the light and the blue come back into the Alpha’s eyes. When they were both settled in his smile widened. “There you are.” He kissed him, long and deep.

Cas smiled and kissed him again. “All right. Well, um…” he cleared his throat. “Grace, do you want to come home with us or drive to Eden with your sister?”

“We’ll both have to come with you,” Grace told him. “We took the bus here.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He held out his hands and she placed her hands in his tentatively. He gently pulled her up from the bench. “Feeling any better?”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said. He looked at the others. “All right. Dean’s right. With Grace’s aversions we’ll have to divide and conquer.” He looked at Gadreel and then Grace. “Would you mind taking her with you?”

Gadreel shook his head. “If she doesn’t mind going with me, no.”

“She’s whiny,” Faith muttered.

“And you’re bitchy, but I think I can handle it since I’ve resisted the urge to throttle your ass.”

Grace was taken a little aback by how quickly he switched. He looked so hard and mean at her sister and when he looked at her he was soft and gentle.

“Would you like to come with me?”

She nodded. “I’m coming with her,” Faith immediately said.

“Oh, no you’re not,” Sam told her. “You’re coming with us.”

“You can’t—”

“Damn it, Faith! Stop fucking arguing with me!” He yelled. “God! You’re becoming a monstrous bitch like your grandmother.”

“Whoa, Samshine…breathe, Sweetheart.”

The Alpha walked to him. Sam took a deep breath and released it slowly and Gabriel smiled. “There you go, Baby.”

Castiel looked at Gad. “Gad, let me see the lists, please?” He handed him the lists. Cas went through them, dividing them up. “I split them up by non-food and food. So we’ll take the food and you two take the non-food.”

“Oh, Gad,” Dean said and stopped him. He reached over and snatched the pen from Cas’ hand. He wrote something on the back of it. “Look for either of those to help with her morning sickness.” He smiled at Grace. “We’ll get you eating again, I promise.”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

“Come on,” Gad said gently. “I was going to head to the medical supply place. Your Papa and Doc Banks need supplies.”

She nodded and walked with him, her white flats quietly clicking on the cement. They walked into te store and Gad grabbed a cart. She realized it didn’t look like a grocery cart but more like a stock cart. “What do we need?” she asked softly.

“What?” he asked.

“What do we need?” she asked a little louder.

He gave her the lists. “You tell me. The lists are labeled by store.”

She nodded and found the one for this store. She was hoping to keep her mind from wanting to ask questions of him and of the Pack. The Alpha must have picked up on it because he asked, “You okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, sorry. Um…I wanted to ask you questions but I don’t know if they’re rude or not.”

He chuckled softly and grabbed some bandages. “Just ask and we’ll see.”

She nodded. “Papa always told me that in Eden we can openly shift…”

He nodded. “I do it at least twice a day,” he told her. “Hi, Mrs. Harrington.”

“Hello, Gadreel.” She gave Grace a smile and then left the store.

Grace looked at him curiously and he smiled. “Mayor’s wife.” He leaned into her and whispered, “Cas and I always wondered where she puts the stick.”

She couldn’t help it she laughed. Gadreel smiled. It was pretty. “Have you figured it out yet?”

He shook his head. She smirked. “Probably somewhere where the town wouldn’t be able to see it,” she said and tossed some medical tape into the cart. She shrugged and smiled over her shoulder as she said, “I’d be more worried about the nose bleeds.”

He snickered. He nodded. “That’s good.”

She smiled. “What else is on the list?”

“Um…Ibuprofen and Tylenol,” he replied. “Get the big bottles.”

“How many for Dr. Banks?”

“Why do you say Dr. Banks?”

“Because I’ve been on a medication run for Papa before and he never asks for Ibuprofen because it’s not safe for pregnant Omegas in the first and second trimester.” She snatched up 4 large bottles of Tylenol and 5 of Ibuprofen. She dropped them into the basket.

“I didn’t know that.”

She nodded. “You learn when your dad is an Omega doctor.” She sighed. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure,” he said and grabbed other first aid stuff.

“Are you with someone? Do you have a mate?”

With his back still to her, he smirked. Wiping the smirk from his face he answered, “No. I haven’t been with anyone in about eight months or so.” He faced her. “Why do you ask?”

“Just didn’t want to be angering an Omega if I didn’t have to,” she admitted.

He shook his head. “No. You’re fine,” he told her. He double checked the list. He flipped it over to what Dean had written on the back. “Do you have prenatal vitamins?”

She shook her head. “No. My brother and sister won’t allow me.”

He nodded. “Okay. Well, let’s get some. Also Dean wrote down the name of a tea to pick up.”

She nodded and walked with him. He looked down and saw the red and white floral dress. “I like your dress,” he commented with a smile.

“Thank you. I bought it a consignment shop. Three dollars, can you believe it?”

He shook his head. “That’s pretty cool. Looks good on you.” He watched as a blush swept over her cheeks and smiled.

They went to the pregnancy aisle at the medical supply place and remembering the name of the prenatal vitamins that her dad gives out picked up 2 bottles. She looked up at him and asked, “What’s the name of the tea?”

He showed it to her and she stepped back with him and scanned the shelves. Finding she said, “Ahh…here it is,” she said and picked it up. She read the label out loud: “ _Helps alleviate morning sickness.”_ She looked at Gad. “Works for me.” She sighed. “How am I going to pay for it though? I don’t have any money.”

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. There’s enough in Pack funds.” He flashed a warm smile and said, “Besides my Godfather and your Papa would kill me if we didn’t pay for it.”

She laughed softly. “Can’t have that.”

* * *

They loaded everything into the van about an 2 hours later. As Grace helped load the van she got a whiff of the meat and groaned. She dropped it into the back of the van and rushed away from the van. Cas looked up and whispered, “Gad…”

He looked over and saw her retching. He walked quickly over to her and pulled her hair back and then rubbed her back. Dean watched as Gad talked to her and he looked at his mate. “What are you doing?”

“They’re cute,” he murmured. “I think they’d be good together.”

Dean laughed and dropped the ginger ale and Sprite into the back. “All right, Alpha.”

About 2 parking spaces over, Gad continued to rub her back as she took a couple of breaths. “You okay?”

She nodded. “I think so,” she exhaled deeply. “This sucks.”

“I know,” he murmured. “Wish I could help.”

“You are,” she said as she gagged again. _More than you know._

“Hey, we’re loaded,” Gabriel said to them. “Are you set, Gracie?”

“I think so,” she called back. She straightened and took a couple of slow breaths. She reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers. “Thank you. I think I’m okay now.”

* * *

When they were about 10 minutes from the gates of Eden, one of Dean’s favorite songs came on the radio. He leaned forward and turned it up. Chris Young’s Think of You filled the vehicle. He began singing:

_I walk in on Friday nights  
Same old bar, same burned out lights  
Same people and all the same faces  
So why in the hell does it feel like a different place?_

Being that it’s one of Grace’s favorite songs and not thinking about the fact that she just met these guys, she began singing herself:

_Meet my friends for a girls' night out  
Seems there ain't much to talk about  
Same drinks that we're all raising  
But all of the toasts just don't feel the same_

When she realized what she did she turned beet red and apologized. “Don’t stop,” Gabriel and Cas said in unison.

So she fell into the chorus with Dean:

_But now it's like they don't know how to act  
Maybe they're like me and they want us back  
It's like there's always an empty space  
Those memories that nobody can erase  
Of how bright we burned  
Well now it hurts, but it's true  
When they think of me, they think of you_

When they finished the song, she smiled. Dean gave her a wink. “Prettiest singing partner I’ve had.” He looked at Cas. “Next to our daughters, of course.”

“Of course,” Cas said and wrapped his arms around him.

They pulled up to the gate and Gabriel punched in the code. The gates opened and Gabe pulled in. They parked the van into the garage and got out of the vehicle. They delegated where everything went.

James hung up the house phone and walked out of the kitchen. “Hey, Baby?”

“In the family room, Jimmy.”

He walked into the room and smiled as he watched Spencer braiding Lily’s hair while the little girl brushed Harper’s hair. His heart fluttered a little. If he hadn’t already fallen all over again this moment right here would have done it. He knelt down behind the couch. “Hey, Grandpa.”

Spencer smiled. “Hi. Who was on the phone?”

“Cas. They’re back and he said that he, Gabe, Gad, and Dean were bringing home a surprise for you.”

Just then the screen door opened and they heard, “PAPA! Where the hell are you?!”

Spencer’s heart lurched as his stomach fell. That shouldn’t be a reaction when one sees their kids. He finished the braid, promised Harper she was next and then got up to greet one of his daughters. As he walked to the door, he saw Faith at the door. His heart leaped when he saw Gracie. “Gracie! Faith!” he exclaimed. He rushed to Faith first. He hugged her. “Hi, Sweetheart. It’s so good to see you!”

He pulled back and went to Gracie. He wrapped his arms around her and immediately scented her figs and apples scent with the underlining of warm milk and baby powder. He gasped and looked at her. “How far?!”

She laughed and slapped Dean’s chest. She wrapped her arms around her dad’s neck. “Almost seven weeks,” she answered.

“Why didn’t you call me?” he asked.

“Because Jordan and Faith said that I would disappoint you because Carter doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. Of course he’s blaming it on the shifting.”

Spencer glared at his daughter. He looked at Grace. “I’m not disappointed, Sweetheart.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. “I love you, Gracie. Nothing’s ever going to change that.”

She smiled and hugged him back. “I love you too, Papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: You'll see the dynamic between Spencer, Faith and Grace...one sister has an amazing relationship with their Papa while the other tries to boss him around. And Spencer takes care of his baby and they have a Heart to Heart about Alphas.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith stirs up more trouble.
> 
> Grace finds out that not all Alpha Fathers are like her own and her and her Papa have a heart to heart
> 
> Sam and Gabe take their relationship to the next level after a confrontation with Faith.
> 
> Charlie comes home.

James hugged all of them and welcomed them home. He looked at Castiel. “Where’s Charlie?”

“She messaged me on the way to Eden and told me that she’d be coming to the gates in wolf form. Apparently she hasn’t been able to shift the entire time and she missed it.”

James laughed. “Which is code for she met a girl…”

He laughed nodding. “Right.”

“PAPA! DADDY!” the 4 kids exclaimed as they came out of the family room, Declan holding Harper’s hand.

Dean went to help Declan and picked up Harper. He kissed the top of Declan’s head. “Did you guys have fun with Grandpa James?”

“Uh-huh,” Lily said and turned her head. “Granpa braided my hair!”

Castiel laughed and picked her up. “And you look beautiful, Sweetheart.” He kissed her caramel colored hair. He kissed her again and greeted the other children affectionately. He handed Lily off to Gabe. He looked at his dad and Spencer. “I need to speak to you both, please.”

They nodded and headed into the office. He waited for them both to take a seat before he leaned his backside against the desk and looked at Spencer, then his father. “I’m going to say this and it may come out accusatory but I don’t mean it that way, but honestly I’m still pissed at what happened.”

Spencer nodded. “Go ahead, Cas. I understand.”

“Your daughter is an abusive beta. When we met them Grace literally bumped into Gad because she was all but dragging Grace down the street.” He folded his arms over his chest. “Apparently Grace puked in the store and embarrassed her.”

Spencer rolled his eyes. “That’s Hayden. Both her and Jordan are like that.” He sighed. “Gracie could never do anything right with them. She’s either too emotional or some other Omega attribute and they’d pick it apart.”

“Have they ever touched you like that?” Cas asked.

He looked from Cas to James and knew he couldn’t lie to them. “Truthfully, since Hayden died Jordan has.”

“They’ve manhandled you?” James asked him.

He nodded. He pulled up the sleeve to his long-sleeve button-down. They saw bruising on his arms. James looked at the handprint and gingerly touched it. “Oh, baby…”

Spencer looked up at him and smiled. “It’s okay, Jimmy, really. It probably would have been worse if Sam hadn’t come in and punched Jordan when he saw it.”

Cas laughed in disbelief. “He punched your son?”

He nodded. “He told me that he watched John abuse Dean growing up and couldn’t do anything because he was smaller. He wasn’t going to let it happen again.” He sighed. “Luckily that’s when Cas called to tell me that you were looking for an Omega Specialist. I agreed and then we started the drive out here.” He sighed. “I wasn’t expecting to see Faith though.”

“Why would she come?”

“Besides to terrorize her sister, probably because Jordan told her to “escort” her to me as if she’s five years old and traveling alone.” He exhaled. “I raised my kids to be self-sufficient. I didn’t raise them to abuse Gracie because they know she won’t fight back.”

“Why not?”

He sighed again and looked at James. “Remember when I told you that Gad reminded me of my daughter.” He smiled. “Gracie is who I was talking about. She’s such a sweetheart. She’s never ever given me trouble which it pisses me off that they would have told her I would be angry and disappointed in her for trusting the wrong man and getting pregnant.”

Castiel smiled. “Well, she may have found a good one.”

James eyed his boy suspiciously. “What did you do?”

“I gave him a nudge when I realized his protective instincts were coming out with the way Faith was treating her.”

He chuckled. “They will be a good couple too.”

“That’s what I thought!” Cas said excitedly.

Meanwhile, in the family room, everyone was gathered. Gabriel had engaged the kids into a dance party. She took the opportunity to look around the room. She saw the various family photos of Anna, Cas and Gad through varying stages of childhood. There were a few with Gabriel in them but not a lot. She saw the picture of a young beanpole type of child and smiled as she reached for the picture. She flipped it around to Gad. “Is this you?”

He looked and nodded. “Yeah. I was seven or eight in that picture. It was the summer before my parents died.”

“Oh, Gad,” she said and pulled her legs toward herself as he sat down. “How did they die?”

“They were killed by a poacher,” he told her.

She gasped and moved to her knees. “Oh! That’s horrible!” she said and touched him sympathetically. “I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s sad I know, but it was a long time ago and I gained a family that day. Thanks to my dad having the good sense to make James my Godfather I just moved from our cabin to this house.”

She smiled. “That’s good. You still had to adjust but not monstrously so.”

“Right. So what did you do in college?”

“Um…business management,” she told him. “I got my bachelor’s in business management.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Faith didn’t think I could do it.”

He shook his head. “It’s in my experience that Omegas can do anything that an Alpha can do.”

She smiled just as Faith came over and plopped down beside her sister, shaking the cushion she sat on. Grace felt her stomach swirl and she immediately hopped up. “Oh, God…”

She raced paced the office door just as Spencer and the Novak Alphas walked out. Spencer squeezed James’ hand. “Gracie.”

James looked at him. “Do I have your permission to talk to Faith about how we run the Pack?”

He nodded. “It’s your Pack.” He kissed his lips and then jogged toward the bathroom to comfort his daughter.

They walked into the family room to hear Gad say as he rolled his eyes. “You fucking did that on purpose.”

She laughed. “Oh come on, it’s funny!”

Gabriel glared at her but turned to his Uncle. “Papa J do something before I slap her around for a while.”

“What happened?”

“Gracie sick?” Sawyer asked.

Castiel bent down to his youngest son and smoothed his dark hair out of his eyes. “Yeah.” He looked at the others. “Gracie’s gonna have a baby.”

“Baby?” Lily asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said and knelt down to the kids too. “Someone a little smaller than Harper.” He reached for the block she was attempting to reach. He pushed it toward her.

“Okay, Cassie, you and Dean can stay here for this or—”

“Dean and I’ll go upstairs with them,” Sam volunteered. He gave Gabe a teasing smirk. “Omegas don’t need to hear this.”

When Gabe turned, opened his mouth to speak, he felt something hit him in the head. He laughed when he heard Sam laughing triumphantly. He tilted his head to the ceiling. “Remember, payback’s a bitch, Winchester!”

“Bring it, Old Man!”

Gabriel laughed. “Sorry, Papa J.”

“It’s okay,” he said. He folded his arms in front of him and looked down at Faith. “You’re leaving tomorrow. By lunch time.”

“What?” Faith asked. “Why?”

“Because you’re upsetting members of my Pack, Faith,” he told her firmly.

“You can’t just kick—”

“I can,” he almost roared. “My Pack, my house, my family.” He folded his arms in front of him. “All you do is antagonize your sister and I won’t let her lose that baby because you stressed her out.”

“So you’re kicking me out because of Grace?”

“Can you Shift, Faith?” Cas asked.

“No,” she said. “I wouldn’t if I could anyway.”

“Then you have no idea how a Pack works,” the younger Alpha explained. “The entire Pack is our family—extended family—the Shifters in this house are close family. Grace is adding to that family with that baby growing inside of her and when one of our own is vulnerable like she is right now the rest of the Pack rallies around her.”

“We support her,” Gadreel amended. “We hold her up when she needs us. It’s the way this family has run and it’s the way the family will run when James and Spencer die at hundred-twenty-five.”

James smirked. However hearing them tell her that, got Faith fired up and she started going off, “Of course. Coddle Grace. Don’t worry about me.”

“That’s not what we’re doing,” Gad told her.

“Are too!” She folded her arms over her chest like a pouty child.

When Spencer came into the room he heard Faith going off on everyone about how Grace isn’t perfect and all that. “Hell, she’s not even perfect. She fucking got pregnant!” she screamed. “Pregnant! But yet no one seems to care about that, at least not in the way daddy would have.”

“That’s because your father was an arrogant asshole who was more worried about his image within society than you kids. You should have seen how thrilled he was when Jordan manifested as an Alpha and you manifested as a Beta.” He glared at his daughter, coming up beside James. “The reason why it seems I coddle to Grace more is because you were spoiled rotten by your father!” he boomed. “And if you weren’t so emotionally and verbally abusive to either of us I might have a different attitude toward you, Faith.”

When Faith stood and started for her father, Spencer reached for James’ hand in a reactionary type way for protection. However it wasn’t James who said anything or did anything it was Gabriel. “Sit down,” he all but roared.

She glared at Gabriel and threw back her fist, plowing it into his face. Gad and Cas seen Gabriel’s head snap back but he didn’t fall or anything. In that moment, something snapped in Gabriel. James must have seen the shift in him because he held Gabriel back. “No, Gabriel!”

“Nasty ass—”

“Gabriel!” James yelled, using his Alpha voice.

The man looked up at him. James looked at Gabriel. “Gad’s going to take you upstairs and Sam’s gonna come in. Whatever happens is up to you two, but you will come back down here as yourself, you understand me?”

He nodded and let the other Alpha step in. He put Gabriel in his room and then knocked on the nursery door. Gad opened it and looked at the younger Omega. “Sam, Gabe needs you.”

Without much thought, Sam stood and walked out with him. He walked to Gabriel’s room and opened the door. He saw the Alpha angrily pacing up and down the floor. He shut the door behind him. When he turned back to the Alpha he saw that he was angry and that the Alpha in him had come out. Watching him stalk the floor was actually really hot and apparently his body thought so too because he was slicking all over the place. However, he knew that Gabe would be too angry to lay with him until he calmed down. “Gabe, honey.”

The Alpha looked up but continued to pace the floor. “How the hell did you live with her as long as you did?! She really thinks the world should revolve around her.”

A thought entered his mind, an idea from one of those Omega magazines Spencer gets. He walked to the Alpha and took his face in his hands, kissing him senseless. Gabriel moaned in surprise but fell into the kiss with him. They ravaged each other’s mouths and nipped. Sam turned him to the bed and pushed him onto it they were both panting. “Sammy?”

“Shut up,” he muttered and crawled on top of him. He bent forward and took his mouth again. He sat up and whipped his shirt off. “Sit up,” he commanded.

Without knowing what else to do, he sat up, pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. He moaned when the Omega began kissing up and down his torso. He felt his cock pressing against the zipper of his jeans and felt the Alpha’s. He straightened and looked down at him. He took the Alpha’s hands and fumbled with his hands, his fingers. He linked them and looked down at him. His heart swelled with emotions he wasn’t sure he was ready to acknowledge quite yet.

Gabriel looked up at him and saw something shift in the beautiful man’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but the Omega ground his hips and whatever he was going to say left his brain almost instantly. He groaned, “Sam…”

Without saying anything back to him he continued trailing kisses over Gabe’s chest. He moved down and kissed down his chest and used his tongue to circle around his bellybutton. The Alpha moaned and Sam dipped his tongue into the dip, then closed his mouth over it. While he pressed a wet kiss to his bellybutton and unbuttoned the man’s jeans.

Gabe gasped when he felt his jeans loosen. “Sam…” he murmured and lifted his hips when he tugged his jeans off. Gabe lifted his head to see the Omega unbuttoning his own jeans and pushing them down his legs.

As he climbed back on the bed, he pushed the man’s leg’s apart and settled between them. He looked up the Alpha and let his eyes drop to the man’s cock. It was much larger, thicker than he had imagined. Feeling brave, he kicked out his tongue and licked the tip of him. Gabriel bucked off the bed and groaned. Testing, he wrapped his lips around the head and licked the tip repeatedly.

“Jesus, Sam…” he moaned.

Experimentally, he moved his mouth further and further down his member. When he heard the man call out his name he knew he must be doing it right. Quite honestly he didn’t know how to do this, this was his first blowjob. He’d been wanting to do it for days but he had been too afraid to screw it up, but seeing him angry and realizing how hot it made him he knew he had to try.

He began bobbing his head as he made love to the man he was beginning to fall for with his mouth. He felt Gabriel grip the comforter to try and stop himself from bucking. He reached up and took his hands, covering them with his. As he worked him—which he had to admit wasn’t as difficult as he had thought it would be—he heard the Alpha moaning, groaning and crying out.

As the room filled with the Alpha’s moans and groans, he wondered what it would feel like to sit on him, to impale himself on the Alpha’s cock. The more he thought about it the more the slick pooled down his thighs. He moaned around the man’s cock and the Alpha bucked off the bed and screamed.

“Sammy,” he murmured. “Come here.”

Sam moved up his body, trailing kisses as he moved up. The Alpha shifted and flipped him to his back. He gasped as his back hit the bed. He smiled, “Ooh, big strong Alpha…”

Gabriel chuckled. “Shut up.” He dove between the Omega’s legs and began licking the slick from the man’s thighs. Sam released panting breaths and his head fell back against the pillows. “Oh, damn, Gabe…”

He purred happily into the Omega’s hole and continued to taste. “You taste so good, Sammy. So sweet.”

He cried out when Gabe did something with his tongue into his hole. “Jesus, Gabe…that feels so good.”

After a few minutes of worshipping the Omega and his wonderful taste, Gabe slid up his body, pulled his legs up and positioned himself. Sam moaned when the head of his cock brushed his hole. “Want it?” he asked as he rubbed the pre-cum that came out along his hole.

“Please,” he murmured and bucked up.

Gabe bent forward and took his mouth as he slid into him. Sam groaned when he felt the pinch of pain. He knew that it would be there, but he knew that Gabriel would be gentle too. Gabriel broke the kiss and looked down at him. “Okay?”

He nodded and lifted his head to kiss him again. When Gabriel began to move slowly he moaned. He tangled his fingers into the Alpha’s hair as they rocked. He groaned as the sensations swept through him. He knew sex with this man was going to be amazing, but he never expected… ** _this_**. This was beyond amazing. “Oh, God…Alpha. You feel so good!” he murmured and then groaned as he hit his prostate.

“You too,” he murmured. He thrusted in and out. “Mine,” he whispered against his throat. “My Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha,” he murmured and kissed him. He whined when he felt the Alpha’s knot swelled.

The Alpha’s thrusts deepened and soon the room filled with the sounds of them coming together. When the Alpha’s knot caught and released freely, Sam cried out his name as he came too, shooting cum between them. The Alpha collapsed on top of him and Sam wrapped his arms around him. “That was incredible,” Gabe murmured.

“ ** _Amazing_** ,” Sam gushed, sated. “Does it always feel like that?”

He chuckled into Sam’s clammy chest. “It can,” he murmured. Staying like this for a few more minutes he touched his face lovingly. “I have never been the same since you came into my life. I don’t know what my life was like without you in it.”

“Empty,” Sam murmured. That’s the only word he could have come up with. It may have only been him though. The Alpha filled a void in him he hadn’t even realized he was missing until they had met.

“Exactly,” he murmured as he shifted and wrapped his arms around him. “I’ve been lonely for a very long time. In the weeks that you’ve been here I have never felt so…centered. It’s like you were that missing piece that I needed to find, but didn’t know it.”

Sam’s heart swelled and burrowed into him. “You’re incredible. I’ve never met an Alpha like you. You let me… ** _be_** and that makes me feel amazing.” He tilted his head back and met the Alpha’s lips. “I was hoping that my size wouldn’t have made you run because I think that would have destroyed me.”

He kissed the spot behind his ear that he knew settled Sam. “I’m not going anywhere, Samshine.” He kissed it again. “And you couldn’t get rid of me now if you tried.”

He kissed his forearms and sighed. He had never felt more content than he did now. Maybe, just maybe this could lead to his own forever.

* * *

Spencer finished filling the whirlpool tub and dropped a couple of drops of lavender into the tub. He swirled it around and called Grace. “Sweetheart, come here, please.”

Grace walked into the bathroom and smiled as she watched the bubbles forming. “Papa…”

“A lavender bubble bath helped me when I was pregnant with you, two and your brother.” He smiled and pushed her sable colored hair out of her face. “However, unlike you, I never had a whirlpool tub with massaging jets.”

She laughed and hugged him. “Do you think you can stay? I could really use someone to talk to right now.”

“Of course, Sweetheart.” He kissed her temple. “I’ll step out, you get in the tub, get situated and then when you’re feeling comfortable I’ll come back in and we can talk, okay?”

She nodded. She heard the door lightly shut and began getting undressed.

James peeked his head in. “I came to grab my book. Is it okay to come in?”

“Yes,” Spencer told him. “She’s in the bathroom getting into the tub.” He walked up to the Alpha and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Do you realize how amazing you are? How good you are?”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I wouldn’t mind being reminded,” he murmured before the Omega kissed his lips. He caressed his cheek and his heart swelled with love. “I can’t believe how lucky we are…to have a second chance to get it right this time.”

“Me neither,” he whispered. He kissed him long and deep. “I love you, Jimmy. I have always loved you.” He sighed. “What you’re doing for Gracie…”

“Spencer, Sweetheart, she’s your daughter. She’s a part of you…” he caressed his cheek. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you…or her.” He kissed his lips. “I just hope it helps so she gets some sleep.”

Spencer nodded. “Right.” He couldn’t agree more. “But going from an Alpha who refused to acknowledge his Omega daughter to one who genuinely takes care of her…it’s just…” he kissed him again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart.” He kissed him again just as Grace called out that she was ready.

“Coming, Gracie Beth.” He kissed the Alpha again and headed for the connecting bathroom. He turned to see James walking toward the outer door, book in hand. “Jimmy.”

“Yes, Sir?”

“I love you,” he murmured softly.

He flashed the smile that the Omega had always found extremely sexy and said, “I love you.”

Spencer walked into the bathroom and smiled when he saw her comfortably laying in the tub. The bubbles covering her and the scent of lavender filling the room. He walked over to the vanity and pulled the bench from underneath the mirror. Grace smiled. “What do you suppose that is there for? I mean, Castiel said that his mother never lived here, so why did he have…?”

They laughed. “Who knows? Maybe we should ask.” He smiled. “If I remember correctly he put a bench in here because we used to have our best conversations while I was in the tub and he was sitting with me.”

She smiled. She closed her eyes as her head fell back. “The sea has settled.”

“Good,” he murmured. “I promise, Gracie, it gets better.”

“I know, Papa,” she said. “But I haven’t felt like it will.” She exhaled and opened her eyes and looked into his matching blue ones. “How did you know James was the one?”

He laughed to himself. “My wolf told me so,” he said nostalgically. “I thought he was way out of my league. He was Uncle Andrew’s best friend and the future High Alpha of Eden. There was no way he would have ended up with me.” He smiled softly. “But then one day I shifted and went for a run. I found him in the woods contemplating something about his life. I apologized and turned to leave…” he sighed longingly. “He kissed me that night.”

She smiled. “I’ve never heard you gush about anyone like this, Papa.”

“Because James has always been the _only_ one that makes me feel like this. I don’t regret getting with your father completely. He gave me you and your siblings, but he wasn’t Jimmy. I knew that and so did he.”

She floated her arms in the water, savoring the feel of her calming stomach. “I like him.”

“James? Or are we talking about someone else?”

She laughed softly. “I like James. He seems really nice and a lot better than _he_ was, especially toward me.” She smiled at her father. “He’s crazy about you that’s for sure.”

He laughed softly. “The feeling’s mutual, Sweetheart, trust me.”

She laughed. “Actually who I was talking about was James’ Godson, um, Gad.”

He nodded. “He’s a sweetheart. His dad was the same way too.” He smiled. “His mother was beautiful…devastatingly so.” He smiled. “Fun fact?”

“Sure,” she said as she slid down into the water as the jets massaged her muscles. “Man, this is amazing!”

He laughed. “Gad and James are actually cousins. Gad’s father was James’ cousin. Their moms are sisters,” he replied. “But James considers Gad as one of his kids. He’s been that for almost thirty years.”

She nodded. “He told me. We were having a good conversation…again until Faith came over and bounced on the couch.”

“I know, Sweetie. You like him, huh?”

She nodded. “My inner wolf actually claimed him. As soon as I looked into his eyes it was like she said, ‘Mine’.” She lifted her blue eyes. “What does it mean, Papa?”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t need to mean anything unless you want it to.”

She sighed and shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind,” she murmured. “But…I don’t think I have a chance.”

“Why not?” he asked softly.

“Because not many Alphas want to raise another Alpha’s child,” she said softly. “Maybe Jordan and Faith are right…maybe I just have to get used to being alone.”

Spencer sighed and sat on the floor next to the tub. “All right, Gracie Beth, talk to me. Really talk to me.”

She sighed and started talking like she always did.

* * *

Gadreel stepped out onto the porch and looked up at the large summer moon. He sighed as the balmy wind caressed his skin. He’d been trying to understand this feeling ever since he had met Grace. He wasn’t even sure if he could describe it to someone to get a real answer. He knew one thing: he liked her…a lot.

But could he…could he be a good Alpha?

His eyes narrow when he saw movement into the shadowed night. He turned and walked to the screen. “Yo! We may have trouble!”

Immediately on alert, Cas stood and laid Declan on the couch. He looked at Dean and kissed him deeply. “Stay here, please.” He kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

James walked out of his office and headed out with Cas and Gabriel. “Where?” the High Alpha said roughly.

“Straight ahead…slightly to the left,” he said.

Castiel and Gabriel looked in his direction and saw the movement of 2 wolves heading toward them. James’ eyes narrowed and watched the wolves. They weren’t trying to sneak or try to be menacing. “Stand down, boys.”

“Dad?” Cas asked.

Gadreel saw the wolves come into view and saw the red fur, he smiled. “False alarm. It’s just Red.”

Castiel smiled and knelt to the wolf. “Hey, Midget. How’s my favorite redhead?”

She barked and bumped James to go inside. As soon as they were inside, she shifted back along with her companion and said happily, “What’s up, Bitches?!”

Dean, Harper in his arms asleep, came into the foyer to watch the Novak men embrace the pretty redhead. He shifted his daughter and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled as she embraced Castiel. The petite redhead stepped back when she seen Dean. “Who’s this?”

Castiel smiled proudly. “This is Dean…my mate and this is our youngest daughter, Harper.”

Charlie looked at her oldest friend. The man was like an Older brother to her. “Daughter? Now, I know that I haven’t been gone that long.”

Dean laughed softly as he swayed with her slowly. Castiel explained, “We’re adopting those four kids that came before you left for your LARPing,” he told her.

“Oh!” she said recognition dawning. She saw Spencer and Grace walk in with Faith right behind them.

“What the hell is all that noise?” Faith asked as she walked into the foyer. “It’s seven-thirty.”

Grace rolled her eyes. Gabriel looked at his old friend. “Ignore her. She thinks she’s the Queen of Sheba. She’ll be leaving tomorrow.”

James looked at Charlie. “Charlie Bradbury, this is Dr. Spencer Welch and his daughters—Faith and Grace.”

Charlie smiled at them and said, "Hi, this is Dorothy...my mate."

They excitedly hugged her. She stepped forward to hug Faith and the Beta backed away. Charlie swung her hands up in a don’t shoot pose and said, “All right then.” She turned to Grace, who welcomed the hug. Charlie sniffed the air. “You’re pregnant?”

She nodded. “I am.”

Charlie smiled. “Awesome! I love babies!” She turned to the others. “So, what did I miss?” she asked, looping her arm through Castiel’s, and walking with Dean into the family room so that everyone could fill her in.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Alpha Gad moments...
> 
> Gad and Grace have a moment...that doesn't go all that well in the end...

Grace wrapped the terry-cloth robe around herself and sighed. “Oh, Papa…it feels amazing.”

He smiled at her as he put his arms around her waist and rested them on her still flat belly. “I love you, Baby.” He kissed her cheek. He looked at her through the reflection and said, “You’ve always been the center of my world.” His smile widened. “And I couldn’t be prouder of you. This situation may not be ideal, but you’re making the best of it and that’s all I could ever ask.” He stood next to her and took her hands. “Promise me something.”

She smiled. “Anything.”

“Whatever happens…with Gad…promise me that you’ll just go for it.” He smiled. “You never know that Alpha may be the love of your life you’ve always told me about.”

She smiled and hugged her Papa. “I promise, Papa.” She kissed his cheek.

“I’ll leave you alone to get dressed and do your usual girly stuff. When you finish, come down and eat dinner, okay?”

She nodded. “I promise.”

* * *

Grace walked downstairs and smiled when she heard the soft drift of music coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and leaned on the archway of the kitchen and smiled as she watched Castiel and Dean dance with her Papa and James. James dipped him and she laughed softly. “Nice moves, Papa.”

“Thanks, Baby. Your plate from dinner is in the microwave.”

She smiled and walked to where the microwave was, but before she could take out the plate she smelled sandalwood and myrrh and couldn’t but smile. She looked up at him. “Has anyone ever told you that you smell like a summer day in the forest?”

He chuckled softly. “No, I can’t say they have. Can I take that for you?”

“Um…” she looked up at him and studied him. He was being serious. “…sure if you want to.” She walked to the table that was in the kitchen, but the big window seat and sat down. He placed the plate in front of her and asked softly, “What do you want to drink?”

She thought about it for a moment and opened her mouth to answer with milk but stopped when she saw her sister walk in. “Um…no.”

Gadreel looked at Spencer and James. They had encouraged him to help her out since his wolf was feeling drawn to her. He was chalking it up to her being pregnant and him wanting to protect her, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t it at all. He had a feeling there was more there than he cared to analyze right now.

“Get her a glass of milk, Gad,” Spencer told him.

He nodded and walked to the fridge. Spencer looked at his other daughter. “What’s up, Faith?”

“I’m hungry,” she told him.

“You should have eaten dinner with us then,” Spencer told her.

“Whatever, Papa.” She opened the fridge and looked at the options.

“Don’t touch the fruit,” Gad told her putting the milk back into the fridge. “Those are for your sister. Sam told us she likes fruit to snack on and with her being pregnant…”

She smiled, but Faith sighed. “You’re joking right?” She leaned in and rummaged through the fridge.

James watched as she pulled out one of the containers of strawberries. “What did Gad tell you?”

She sighed and slammed them back down in the fridge. He placed it in front of her on the table. “Grab a cheese stick,” he told her as he put the gallon of milk back.

“I hate cheese!” she whined.

Gad rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.” He walked to a long cupboard in the kitchen. “Gracie, the crackers are here, by the way.”

She smiled and nodded. “Thank you,” she said. She took her first bite of the pasta. The herbs in the meal and the spices in the sausage exploded on her tongue and she moaned. “God, that’s good!”

Dean smiled. “Thanks.”

Gad bit back a moan of his own as his cock hardened. She smiled at him happily. “Did you eat?”

He shook his head. “I ate with everyone else.” He smiled and put his chin in his hand. “I thought maybe you and I could finish our conversation if you want to anyway.”

“Sure,” she said with a smile and picked up her milk. She was trying to pretend that her slick wasn’t all but soaking the back of her thighs right now. “What were we talking about?”

“You were telling me about your degree,” he told her as she stabbed some more ziti noodles.

“Oh, right,” she said with a smile. “So did you teach yourself or take classes?”

“For what?” he asked as he reached for his iced tea that was sitting on the counter.

“Your art,” she clarified. “Papa told me you were an artist. Which medium do you use?”

“Um…depends on my mood actually,” he admitted. “But most of the time it’s either paint—watercolor mostly or sketches.”

“Oh, cool!” she said with a smile. “Are you working on anything now?”

Gadreel blinked at her a little surprised. He’d never met anyone who was interested in his work, but she seemed generally fascinated. “Um…a couple of things. Both have been commissioned.” He smiled as he sipped his tea. “Do you want to look at it?”

He watched her eyes light up in pure delight at the suggestion. “Really? I can?”

He nodded. “If you want to. They’re in my studio. I’ll show you in the morning.”

She nodded. “Sounds good.” She looked at him. “Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked.

She smiled, blushing a little. “For…um…”

He smiled as he realized she was thanking him for waiting on her. “You’re welcome, but James wouldn’t have it any other way.” He shrugged and smiled at her again, he added softly, “Plus, I don’t mind. I kinda like it.”

She smiled, blushing a little. She continued eating, not saying anything. She took another bite and said around her pasta, “Oh, Papa, do you think you could check me out tomorrow?”

“Already planned on it, Sweetheart. Why are you feeling something?”

She shook her head. “No, but Jordan made me miss my appointment the day before we left. Doctor Miller wanted to give me an ultrasound.”

“For what?” Gad asked, concern tinting his voice.

She looked at all the men in the room and realized. “Well, um…he wanted to do it to see if I was carrying twins. Something about I looked a tad bit big for seven weeks.”

“Oh,” Spencer said with a soft smile. “Um…yeah. Meet me at my office after you see the artwork. Gad can show you where it is.”

“Okay,” she said with a smile.

“Why wouldn’t your brother let you go see the doctor?” Gad asked.

“Because she’s a family embarrassment,” Faith spat out. “Knocked up and the guy doesn’t even want anything to do with her.”

Gad watched as Grace’s head went down to her food and she started moving the noodles around with her fork. Gad slid over to the chair next to her and reached over and took her hand. “Hey,” he whispered. “You’re okay.” He kept a hold of her hand and brushed the pad of his thumb over the top of her hand.

Her pulse jumped and her heart raced. She squeezed his hand and not letting the display of affection to end kept a hold of his hand. It was nice to be doted on and shown affection by a man like Gad.

Gad felt his heart thudding in his chest and the butterflies in his belly. He was seriously attracted to him, like very attracted to her. He knew his wolf was attracted, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for any of this, but he had a feeling he really didn’t have a choice.

* * *

“Gracie, honey.”

Grace turned to see James standing in the family room entry. She smiled. “Yes, sir?”

He gave her a sweet smile. “Don’t call me that. James is fine or you can call me Jimmy like your Papa does.” He held out a hand to her. “Can you come with me, please?”

She nodded, excused herself and walked up to him, tentatively taking his hand. He walked her upstairs, with Spencer following behind. He took her to a room across the hall from what she knew was Dean and Cas’ room. “What are you doing?”

“Showing you your room,” James told her. “Your Papa and I are right at the end of the hall. Dean and Cas are right across the hall and Gad is next door. He’s gonna stay here until his house across the street is ready. So if you need anything you know where to go.” He opened the door and she stepped inside with a gasp.

“Oh, James, I couldn’t!” It was absolutely beautiful. Tan white walls, picture of flowers in gold frames. The bed was huge and looked soft and comfy. She sighed as she put a hand to her belly and sniffed the air. She smelled lavender and smiled. “How’d you get the floral scent in here?”

“Well, your Papa said that lavender helped with the queasiness, so I had Dean do it. I’m not exactly sure how he did it, but uh…” he sighed. “Yeah…”

Spencer chuckled softly and put his hand in his. He kissed his shoulder and put his head on his arm. “Thank you,” he whispered.

James kissed the top of his head. “You’re welcome, Sweetheart.”

Grace turned and smiled, so moved and happy by what they did. “Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around James’ waist and rested her head against his chest. “It’s amazing. You have no idea how much I appreciate this, James.” She lifted her head and smiled at the man her Papa loved so much. “I can see why Castiel, Gabriel, and Gad are so protective of you.”

He smiled and kissed her temple. “The feeling’s mutual.” He wrapped his arms around her. “And you’re in that too.” He smiled into her hair. “There is something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What’s that?”

“How would you feel about being our manager?”

She blinked at him a little surprised. “Manager of what?”

“The way the Pack is run is like it’s a business.” He shrugged. “Gad and Cas were talking about it earlier. You and Dean have an easy relationship which will make this all run smoothly. Cassie said you had some idea about how to make the supply runs more efficient and I thought you and Dean could come together on that. Along with other things.” He smiled. “But it’s your decision. You’ve had a lot of upheavals lately so I’d understand if for now you’d want to rest and get used to all your changes.”

She smiled and kissed his cheek. Her heart swelled with affection for the man. He was most definitely better than her father. “Why couldn’t you have married Papa instead?”

He chuckled and kissed her temple again. “That was the original plan, but my father decided to make things difficult.” He held her as he said, “That’s still the plan…at some point.”

She laughed and looked at him again. “What all would I have to do if I did take the position?”

“Well, it’s putting that business management degree to work. You’ll be keeping everything in order—that means the other Alphas’ side businesses—that includes Gad’s art business.”

She smiled and gave her Papa a sly smirk. “Does that mean I get to boss around the Alphas too?”

Spencer laughed. “Told you she’d ask that.”

He chuckled and kissed her hair. “Unfortunately, no. Not the way you want to.”

She sighed. “Bummer.” She shrugged. “It might have been fun…at least with one of them.”

James chuckled. “Well, if you’re talking about my Godson, you could try it out and see what happens.” He winked at her. “He may surprise you.”

She laughed softly. She had a feeling she was really going to like it here.

* * *

Gadreel sat on his bed and opened the website Spencer gave him. He started reading the week she was on. He noted the weight of the baby and the life-like size of the baby: the size of a blueberry. He noted how many weeks to go: 33 weeks. That was a long time, but he couldn’t help but wonder what kind of role he could take with her. Would she even want an Alpha? He knew what his wolf wanted: them. In his way of thinking the Omega and the baby were theirs. But there would be no guarantees that she would see it that way.

He knew one thing he wanted: her friendship.

If friendship were the only thing he’d have with her then he’d have to be okay with that. He almost heard his wolf whimper. _I’m sorry, but I won’t push it_ , he told him. He wasn’t built to force any Omega to do anything. They were people who had their own minds and could make their own decisions. Of course the fact that he wanted to see how Grace’s mind worked when it was just them. He knew she was intelligent. Their nonstop conversations tonight showed him that and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t even more attracted.

He heard the soft click of the door next to his opening and he listened to hear a quiet scoff of feet heading downstairs. Knowing they didn’t sound like the men in the house or the children and it wasn’t Faith. She wasn’t in one of the upstairs bedrooms. There was a bedroom downstairs and that’s where she had decided to be. It was already decided to that Castiel, James, and Spencer would take her to the airport to go back to New York.

He moved the laptop onto his end table and slipped his feet into his slippers. He walked out of the bedroom and quietly walked out. He walked down the stairs and moved carefully through the house looking at who the little mouse was. When he found her, she was sitting outside in the cool summer air rocking in the porch swing. He walked out and smiled as he said, “Is everything okay?”

She jerked slightly. She wasn’t expecting anyone to be up. It was 3:30 in the morning. She put a hand to her heart and sighed. “You scared me.”

“I’m so sorry,” he murmured softly.

She saw the throw blanket in his hands and smiled. “Is that for me?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I heard you walking around.”

She blushed and murmured, “Sorry.”

He smiled and walked to her. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and asked, “May I sit with you?”

She looked up at him and their eyes met. She felt her blood heat. She smiled. “Sure,” she said softly, but only if you wrap half of this around yourself.”

He chuckled and said, “Deal.” He took the blanket, unfolded it and wrapped it around his shoulders, he sat, moved close, and wrapped one half of the blanket around her shoulders. He bit back the soft growl that wanted to push itself out when she leaned into his shoulder. He rocked. “Couldn’t sleep?” he asked softly.

She shook her head. “No. I don’t know why. I’m tired, I’m exhausted. There is one thing that Faith’s right about, I’m always tired.”

“You’re also growing a human inside of you,” Gad told her as he absently ran his fingertips through her hair. “I’d be surprised if you weren’t tired. Doing that has to be one of the hardest jobs that I know of.”

She smiled up at the large moon. “Thank you.” She sighed. She didn’t know why she had an urge to talk to him so freely. Maybe it was because he was so easy to talk to and seemed generally interested. “Truthfully, I can’t get my mind to shut off.”

“What’s got it going?”

“Knowing I have a baby coming and that I’m going to be doing it by myself,” she told him. “I told him that I couldn’t have sex because I wasn’t on birth control and I had just gotten off my Heat a few days before.”

“He didn’t listen.”

It wasn’t a question, Grace realized but it was truthful. “No, he didn’t so…”

Without much thought, he bent his head and kissed her forehead. She felt a shiver—not just any shiver, it was a shiver of lust at the press of his lips to her skin. She exhaled contently and positioned herself closer. She absently reached for the hand that was at the back of the swing now. She played with his fingers as she asked, “So…Alpha, tell me…”

He tried to keep the desire at bay as she played with his fingers. His stomach knotted with lust. It felt wonderful to sit here companionably, just talking with the subtle touches. He could already picture them sitting here…or maybe at his own home. As his mind came back to reality, he scented the air around them. Besides the usual scents, he could smell the subtle scent of Omega arousal and couldn’t help the smile. “What?” he asked softly.

“Why hasn’t anyone snagged you up yet?”

He chuckled. “Well…um…I’ve had lovers…other Omegas. I am almost forty, but no one I ever wanted to spend my life with…or even an early moonlit morning with.”

She smiled and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. “And you’re here with me, why?”

“Because I want to be and because you want me to be. But mostly because I like you…and I like spending time with you.”

She smiled. She draped his arm over herself and sighed. “I like to spend time with you too. I’ve never met someone who was so easy to talk to and I actually feel like you **_hear_** me.”

“I do,” he told her. “And I would love it if you’d come to me when you need to talk.”

She smiled. “You might not want to tell me that,” she said with a laugh. “Papa told me that and I talk to him all the time.”

He laughed. “That’s a good thing, but in case you didn’t know I don’t want to be your Papa.”

She felt the lusty shiver slide down her back again and she smiled. “Oh, I think I figured that out when we first met, Alpha.” She exhaled softly. “But I don’t want just a sex thing with you.” She tilted her head and said, “I think sex with you will be amazing, but…”

“But there’s more to a relationship than just sex. Physical compatibility is important but not as important as the connection, as the companionship that a long-term relationship needs.”

She was amazed but nodded. “You know Faith and Jordan would think you’re trying to get into my pants by saying stuff like that.”

He ran his fingers up and down her upper arm. “What do you think?”

She looked up at him, studying him. “I think that you’re not the type to work an angle like that. You’re too sweet and kind to do something like that.” Feeling brave she pressed her lips to his forearm and cuffed her hands around the arm that draped over her. “I like that you’re that way. It makes it easy to confess things like that to you.” She exhaled. “I always thought that it would be amazing to be mated to someone I could consider to be my best friend. I think with that type of relationship there’s a level of trust there than with other Alpha-Omega couples.” She stopped and asked, “Don’t you think?”

He nodded. “I do,” he said. “My parents were like that. Dad always told mom everything. They were always talking and there was this level of companionship that I was always in awe of. To trust someone so fully I always wondered what that would be like. To trust someone with everything about you, but most importantly your heart…”

She looked up at him then and saw the pain gleaming in his eyes. He’d had his heart broken. Why did the realization of that break her heart so much? Without giving it much thought, but moving on the urge to comfort, she shifted and sat up. She curled herself into him and tucked her nose into his scent gland as she whispered, “That would be amazing. I would love that.”

His heart leaped at her words and he smiled as he tucked the blanket around them. “Yeah?”

She nodded, her nose brushing along his mating gland. “Yes.” Remembering that she was pregnant and not all Alphas wanted to raise another’s baby and how wrong it was to assume he did, she pulled back. “But that’s not realistic for me.” Her heart hurt at the thought.

“Why not?” he asked as he scented dulled figs and apples.

She subconsciously put a hand to her belly. “Because…”

“You know not all Alphas would see it the way you’re implying,” he told her. “You’re carrying a baby, Gracie and if the Alpha even remotely cares about you a little they’ll care about your baby too. Most Alphas, if they commit to an Omega wouldn’t see the baby as another’s child it’d be _their_ child…you’d be _their_ family.”

Her heart did a little jolt at the thought that maybe he was trying to tell her something. That he was trying to tell her that to him her baby would be his. _Girl, you know thinking like that will only get your heartbroken._ Her inner wolf was right it would. It’s the way she had thought about **_him_** when they were together and look what happened. _He probably doesn’t even like me that way. There’s what fifteen years between us? He’s probably only doing this because of how kind he is. He could have whomever he wanted and make a family that would be 100% his. He didn’t need someone who was so stupid that she trusted the wrong guy and got herself knocked up._ Why did knowing that hurt so much?

She cleared her throat and moved. “I…I…should probably try to sleep again.” She stood and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

He caught the dulled scent. What had just happened? He stood with her and took her hand. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing’s wrong,” she said. “I just realized that my Omega brain was beginning to think things…things that could get my heart broken.”

“Grace, I’d never hurt you.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” she said and she did truthfully. “But that would hurt worse wouldn’t it?” She kissed his cheek again and whispered, “Good night, Gadreel.”

He watched her retreat inside and he sighed. Leaving the blanket on the swing, he shifted and quickly took off for the woods, for his thinking spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Grace has her appointment with her father to find out if she's having twins.
> 
> What do you guys think should it be twins? Identical or fraternal?
> 
> What did you guys think of Gad and Grace's moment on the porch? Should they have another...that maybe leads to a kiss?


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one, guys. 
> 
> Gad talks to Spencer and James about how he feels about Grace
> 
> Destiel sexy and sweet times...
> 
> Gad shows Grace his art studio...and then she asks him to be there for her at her appointment....
> 
> Grace finds out if it's multiples!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should say this...sometimes there will be chapters or several scenes where there won't be Destiel in them. For this story there are 4 love stories (Destiel, Sabriel, James/Spencer and Gad/Grace) that you'll be seeing in, so sometimes there won't be any Destiel moments in those chapters. I'm sorry for the ones who only want Destiel, but I'm following my muse. I'm going to do this story the way I want to and the way the storylines are taking me.
> 
> FYI: The big brother comment at Grace's appointment is an endearment about his size not the ages. Grace is actually older than Sam.

That morning, Gad walked into the house and smiled when he saw his Godfather and his Omega in the kitchen. “Morning.”

James looked up and his heart lurched. “Gad, honey, what happened? You look like you haven’t slept.”

“I haven’t really,” he told him.

“What’s wrong?” Spencer asked him as he walked to the coffee pot and poured the younger man a cup.

“I think I messed up with Grace without even trying.”

He slid it to him and said, “What happened?”

He sipped the black coffee and proceeded to tell them what had happened. By the end of it Spencer was thinking about what could have went wrong. He nodded when he realized what it was. “Her mind and heart are beginning to think of you as her…” he left it open-ended. He shrugged. “We do that sometimes—Omegas. That’s why Alphas call us needy because our minds and hearts start to go in the forever direction and most don’t like it.”

James smiled. “I’d say you were both in the same predicament. You both trusted the wrong people and they took advantage of that trust and took what they wanted.” He put his hand on his shoulder and said, “Just take it one day at a time, one step at a time and I promise that the outcome will be greater than either of you expected.”

“Dad’s right,” Spencer conceded. “Do you see you two going anywhere?”

“I’d like to try,” he admitted. “I’ve never had my wolf react this way toward anyone before. It’s kinda freaky how much he wants her, you know?”

James nodded. “I do,” he replied, putting his arm around Spencer. “But if you remember I always told you boys that your wolf knows you inside and out so if you listen to him he’ll never steer you wrong. However, may I suggest get to know each other. **_Really_** get to know each other. I think that’s where you and she went wrong with your others. You thought you knew each other, but you didn’t. Then again, no one knew Hannah very well, because the girl I thought I knew would have never done that.”

Gad nodded. “I know. I didn’t think she would either. That’s another thing. Can I trust her with knowing what you know about me and Hannah? Will she think less of me because of it?”

Spencer knew it was his turn to speak this time. “You can most definitely trust her with that, but Gad no one is saying you have to bare your soul now. Dad’s right. Get to know her and let her in too. Tell her what made you turn to being artist.” He smiled. “Ask her what she actually always wanted to do and trust me it wasn’t business management. It was very much ‘Omega-like’ as Hayden would have said. He steered her to business management because it was more ‘stable’.” He rolled his eyes. “His words not mine.”

“Well, we have talked about your ex,” James replied. “And yes I said ‘ex’—and how much of a douchebag he was.”

Spencer laughed and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Sweetheart.” He looked at Gad. “I promise, you didn’t screw anything up. She’s just got it in her head right now that no Alpha—not even one as amazing as you—would want anything to do with her because she’s pregnant and not mated.” He exhaled. “There are times I wish I had left Hayden.”

“Why would you leave daddy?”

Spencer turned his head and saw Faith walking into the room. “Because your dad wasn’t exactly nice to me or Gracie, Faith.”

She rolled her eyes. “Right. It was all, dad.”

“Oh, that’s it!” Spencer snapped. He turned on his daughter. “Look, I don’t know why in the hell you think it’s okay to speak to me the way you do but it ends now, Faith!”

“Back off, Papa.”

He glared at her and could tell she was getting angry and was about to lash out at him. “Hit me but trust me when I tell you it’ll be the last thing you’ll ever do.”

She saw his flick gold and knew from growing up that she had pushed him too far. “Papa…”

James walked over to his Omega and the man turned on him. “Back off, James.”

He knew to step back. Not only because of his eyes but because he called him ‘James’. Spencer never did that. Spencer turned back to his daughter. “I think it’s about damn time that my daughter and I had a talk about her piss poor attitude.”

* * *

“Damn, Cas…” he murmured.

The Alpha’s mouth pulled up on his cock with a loud, wet pop and he smiled down at him. He had never met an Alpha who was so willing to pleasure him as much as he was the Alpha. He fisted his hands in the sheet and arched off the bed. The Alpha’s amazing mouth came around his cock again and moved down slowly, hollowing out his cheeks. Dean arched off the bed again and screamed in ecstasy.

He moaned again and tangled his fingers in the man’s hair. “Oh, God, Cas…I’m coming!”

The Alpha caressed his torso in a way of telling him to go ahead. His mouth gave the Omega just enough pressure and Dean came on a loud groaned. The Alpha released him with a pop and smiled down at him. “Wow…” he murmured. “I think that’s the loudest you’ve been.”

Dean laughed softly and took his face in his hands, kissing him deeply. He flipped him on his back and deepened the kiss. He pulled back and impaled himself. “Oh…” he moaned and kissed him. “Will never get old.”

Castiel laughed and kissed him as the Omega moved above him. “It better not,” he whispered. He flipped him onto his back.

Dean laughed. “I love when you do that.”

“What, take control?” he asked as he positioned himself between Dean’s hips.

“Yep,” he murmured and then groaned as the man went deeper.

Cas began moving in and out of him. He moved slowly at first, but with each thrust of his hips the faster he went and with each thrust the louder the two of them got. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their mating and when the Alpha locked inside of him, releasing, they both screamed their release. Cas collapsed on top of him as his knot pulsed again and released again inside of him. He kissed his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Dean murmured.

The Alpha rolled and positioned himself so that he could hold him. Dean loved to be held after they make love and he loved to hold him. He kissed his hair and exhaled, more content than he had felt in a very long time. “So, um…dad told me that Kate—she’s the adoption advocate for abandoned wolf cubs—will be sending us the papers to sign to make Declan, Harper, Lily and Sawyer ours for good.”

He sighed. “Good.” He played with his fingers as he said, “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, Cas. I am so glad we ran into each other that day.”

“Me too,” he murmured into his neck. “I never knew that one person could so quickly become the center of someone’s universe, but Dean, you’ve become more than just the center of it…you’ve become… _it._ My everything.” He kissed his neck again and tightened his grip on the Omega. “Whenever we say ‘I love you’ it always seems to express so little of how I actually feel about you. I love you more than I will ever… ** _ever_** be able to put into words or even show you.”

Dean kissed the top of his hand and looked over his shoulder. “I feel the same way.” He sighed. The Alpha’s knot released, and he rolled onto his other side, facing him. “I always thought I’d be without a family and without an Alpha who would love me unconditionally. You’ve changed all that,” he said and touched his cheek as if he was the most precious thing in the world. “You’ve made not only my dream of finding an amazing Alpha who would love me without question—and trust me I know that you do—you’ve helped my dream of having a family…children come true.” He kissed his lips, dragging the kiss out. “And in a few years I cannot wait to have a child of our own.”

Cas smiled and kissed him passionately. “That sounds like _lots_ of fun.” He moaned happily. “How about we talk about that again when Harper turns two?”

“Sounds like a plan.” He kissed him again. “I have a question, when we adopt them will we know their birthdays?”

He nodded. “I know their birthdays, actually.” He sighed. “Um…Declan, February nineth, Lily, June twelfth, Sawyer is October eighteenth and Harper’s birthday is December fourth.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “You really did consider them yours, didn’t you?”

He nodded. “From the moment that they came here.” He kissed him again. “And I found someone who will love them just as much as I do and help me raise them.”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

Cas smiled and held him close just a little bit longer. Everything right now was absolutely perfect.

* * *

Grace woke up with a start as her stomach flipped and she beelined it for the bathroom. She burst in and flipped the lids up. She hurled into the bowl and knelt. She scented forest in summer and knew who had walked into the bathroom. She felt his hands in her hair to pull it back. Once her hair was back, he took one of his hands and rubbed her back.

“It’ll be okay, Gracie.”

She groaned and looked at him. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Why not?” he asked softly.

“Because you’re not supposed to see me at my worst.”

He chuckled and rubbed her back comfortingly as she retched again. “Well, I was actually coming up to see if you still wanted to see my studio.”

She nodded. “Yeah,” she said before wretched again.

“Okay,” he said softly. “We’ll go after you get something to eat. Dean made you some banana oat muffins. He said something about it should help with your morning sickness or something.”

She groaned. “You guys are amazing,” she murmured. “I’ve only been here about twenty-four hours and already I feel even more cared for than I ever have—excluding Papa.”

“That’s the way it’s supposed to be, Gracie,” he murmured. “We’re your Pack and you need us right now, so that’s what we’re doing…taking care of you.”

She sighed and sat back. “It feels nice but a little strange at the same time.” Not feeling like she had to retch again she figured she was finished. She took Gad’s hand and let him pull her slowly to her feet. She rinsed her mouth, brushed her teeth, and turned to him. “Okay. Let’s go.”

They walked downstairs and she smiled at everyone. “Good morning.”

They smiled at her. “Morning!”

“Gracie!” Declan said as he spooned some cereal into his mouth.

She smiled and kissed his hair. “Hi, Sweetheart.” She kissed the rest of the kids good morning and turned to the counter where 3 muffins were sitting with her name written next to them. She picked one up and unwrapped it. She bit into it and moaned. “Oh, man!” She looked at Dean. “How the hell do you do this?”

He laughed. “It’s actually Gabriel’s recipe. He just tweaked it a little to accommodate your morning sickness.”

She smiled. “Well, thank you. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.”

She grabbed a small plate, put 2 muffins on the plate, got herself a glass of orange juice and sat down next to Lily’s highchair.

* * *

Gad took her to see his studio and by all accounts she absolutely loved it. She asked questions and seemed interested in his artwork and how things worked. Now, he was walking her to her father’s office so that she could get checked out. She nervously began wringing her fingers as they walked. “Um…I’m going to ask you something and you can tell me no if you feel uncomfortable.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“Will you be with me during the appointment? I know it’s probably foolish because it’s my Papa, but…”

He smiled softly and stopped her by taking her hand. He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and let his fingers caress her skin. “If you want me there, Gracie then wild horses couldn’t keep me away.”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her face on his chest. “Thank you.”

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. “You’re very welcome.” He pulled away and took her hand.

Grace felt her heart speed up in her chest and her wolf practically whimpered. They walked to the medical building and Gad held the door open for her. She walked in and smiled when she seen Sam at the desk in the Omega department. “Hey, Big brother.”

He smiled up at her. “Hey, Gracie. Spencer knows you’re coming. Go ahead and go in.”

She nodded and pulled Gad in with her. She smiled when she seen her Papa seated at a table in the exam room. “Hi, Papa.”

He smiled and stood. He hugged her. “Hi, Sweet Girl.” He kissed her hair. “Your sister is off to New York. Cas informed her that until she can adjust her attitude she isn’t welcome back.”

“Oh,” she murmured. “You okay with that?”

He shrugged. “It is, what it is, Gracie.” He handed her a hospital gown and quickly changed the subject. “Get changed and we’ll see everything that’s going on.”

She nodded and walked into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later dressed in the gown and hopped up on the exam table. Spencer placed a sheet over her and she pulled up the gown. He began the examination.

Moments later, after making some notes, he pulled an ultrasound machine into the room. He got it all set up and began the examination. Without thinking about it, Grace reached for Gad’s hand and watched as the wand went over her still flat belly. She looked at the screen and heard her Papa’s gasp. “What?” she immediately asked. “Is there something wrong?”

He shook his head. “No, Sweetheart.” He paused the screen and pointed at 2 white blobs on the screen. “Do you see those two spots right there?”

She nodded. “Yeah…”

“Those are your babies, Sweetheart. You’re having twins!”

Grace felt tears well into her eyes as she gave out a watery laugh. “Oh…my God…”

Gadreel couldn’t believe it. She was having twins. He kissed the top of her head. “That’s amazing…” he murmured staring at the screen.

Spencer turned up the volume and they heard 2 strong heartbeats. Grace’s tears came faster and with small sobs. There was really and truly babies growing in there. She looked up at Gad. “Can you believe this?”

He shook his head. And he truly couldn’t either. He felt his own eyes well with tears as he looked at the 2 spots on the screen and heard the rapid heartbeats. He had an amazing urge to touch her belly and kiss her senseless for giving him 2 of the greatest gifts in the world. _They’re not yours, Gad! There’s no guarantees that she’ll want you…especially after you tell her about Hannah._ “It’s amazing, Sweetheart,” he found himself saying. He kissed her head again and eyed Spencer.

By the look in the Alpha’s eyes, he knew what Gad had been thinking about, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was worrying for nothing because if he knew what that look in Grace’s eyes was then he’d know that they were both feeling the same way. She did ask the Alpha to be with her as she figured it all out.

Pulling his thoughts back to the present, Spencer pulled a cloth from the container and began wiping the gel off her belly. “Everything else looks great and besides the morning sickness and being slightly malnourished you look healthy and so do my grandbabies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Sabriel Wolf Run....and Dean and Cas retry their date that got interrupted when they first met....


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long wait. My self-confidence for this story was low, but I've been working on this chapter for awhile. I want to say THANK YOU to all of you who gave me the words of encouragement. Your words were greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I hope you guys like the new chapter and the new twist that I made.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/50973896648/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

**-July 25, 2020…**

Spencer yawned as he stepped out on to the porch. He pulled the coffee cup to his lips and sipped as he looked out. He sighed. It’d been a long time since he felt this content about his life. He watched the fire-orange merge with the pink as the sun rose into the sky.

“You were supposed to wake me.”

He sighed softly as he felt arms go around him. He leaned into the man and let him hold him. “I couldn’t bear to wake you, Sweetheart.”

He kissed below his ear and continued down to his shoulder. “Watching the sunrise is our thing, Baby.”

“I know,” he murmured as the ties to his robe fell open.

James felt his fingertips dip into the waistband and brush over the sensitive areas of his hips. His breath hitched as he felt his fingers go further. “Jimmy,” he murmured as his head fell back. He felt his heart skitter in his chest as the Alpha pushed his hand further into his sleep pants. “Sweetheart,” he all but whimpered.

“Do you want to?” he whispered against his earlobe. “We could right here,” his hand dipped lower, just grazing his lower abdomen. “But…” he murmured again as he dropped his hands around to his ass and dropped down to feel his slick. “You’ll have to be quiet.” He dipped his fingers between his cheeks and heard the whimper this time. “Do you think you could do that?” His fingers grazed his hole.

Spencer put the coffee cup on the railing as he tried to breathe. He pushed his ass out a little and bent forward, putting his hands on the railing. “Please, baby…”

“Ooh,” he murmured in his ear as he pushed his pants down to free himself. “You’re begging?”

“Uh-huh,” he murmured. “Jimmy…” he felt the Alpha push into him, and he groaned, “Oh, God, yes…”

James gripped his hips and started moving in and out of him. Spencer kept one hand on the railing and the other gripped his Alpha’s wrist. The angle must have been exactly right because the Omega sucked in a breath and then bit his lip. “God, Jimmy, don’t…” he sucked in another breath as his heart hammered hard in his chest and his belly knotted as his orgasm was climbing. He leaned forward more and pushed his ass out more. The Alpha took his hips and began pounding into him faster and faster. “Jesus, Jimmy…” He tucked his lip into his mouth and released a muffled scream. “Damn,” he murmured.

James pounded into him harder as the Omega began to shudder with the inaudible orgasm that that was rocking through him. With a couple more pumps, James released inside of him and shuddered forward himself. “Damn, Babe.” He kissed his neck. He gently pulled out of him. He tucked himself back into his pants and helped Spencer into his own.

He wrapped his arms around the Omega and cuddled him. “I love you.”

He cuddled against him and sighed. “I love you.” He exhaled. He faced him and sat on the railing. “Let me ask you something…”

“Okay.”

“Um…this isn’t just a—”

“No,” James said knowing what he was asking. He took his face in his hands and kissed him. “Absolutely not. We’re in this…you’ve been my Omega…my one AND only since the moment we met, Spence. You’re it for me.” He sighed. “I married her to keep you and my sister safe. You’ve always been important to me and I have missed you every day since you left.”

He smiled and kissed him.

James kissed him repeatedly. “I think we’ve both waited long enough to finally be mated…so…Spencer Owen Welch, will you marry me and be my mate?”

Spencer smiled and kissed him. He pulled back and answered, “Yes. Absolutely.” He kissed him. “Nothing would make me happier.”

James smiled and kissed him again.

He smiled and kissed his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He held up a black band with silver Celtic knots intertwined around the band.

Spencer gasped when he recognized the ring that the Alpha had between her forefinger and thumb. “Oh…my…God…Jimmy, is that…?”

He nodded. “Yep. It’s the same ring you left on the bookshelf in the cabin before you left. I had someone go into town and have the Celtic knot around the band. “I wasn’t sure if there was a protocol being that I had given this to you before but I was hoping that since I had changed it that the bad mojo that was with it the first—”

James’ words died on Spencer’s lips. He wrapped one arm around his neck, deepened the kiss and wrapped his fingers around the ring that was still in the Alpha’s fingers. He pulled back and whispered, “I love this ring.”

He smiled and kissed his lips again.

“I **_missed_** this ring,” he murmured. He held out his hand and whispered, “Please, Alpha.”

He smiled and placed the ring on his finger. He kissed him. “I love you.”

* * *

_Grace moaned as she felt his fingers rubbing her clit as if it was a genie’s bottle. She arched off the bed and cried out. He put his hands on her rounded belly to calm her. He growled softly when the babies nestled in her belly let their presence be known. He lifted his head and pressed his lips into her belly. He whispered into the taught skin, “Let daddy love mommy and then I’m all yours.”_

_He looked down into her eyes and groaned. Their lips met in a kiss that made her heart soar. She moaned as her fingers tangled in his hair. She moaned into his mouth and arched into him. He broke the kiss and licked her top lip. Her slick was gushing from her. He dove his mouth to her throat and kissed down until he was back where he started._

_He gave her a sly smile and dove between her legs to lick away the slick pouring from her. “Oh, God…that feels so good. Don’t…stop…please.” She cried out again when his wet tongue flicked over her oversensitive clit. When she came on a scream, he lifted his head, placed his hands where their babies sat and kissed under his hands._

_Her heart swelled at the sight. She sat up a little and looked up into his face as he said, “I love you, Gracie,” before he entered her…_

Grace bolted upright, panting. She ran a hand through her dark hair and sighed. “Shit,” she muttered. She placed a hand on her belly and laid back down. The last few days things had been strange for her. She’d spend the morning with her newfound family, then she’d spend the rest of the day with Gad where they’d talk about almost everything. It was amazing that they hadn’t run out of things to say or talk about. With her ex they always seemed to run out of things to say to each other that didn’t usually start with ‘fuck me’ or end with ‘that was great, babe’.

Bur that seemed to change a couple of days ago because the Alpha had suddenly become busy and they hadn’t seen each other in 2 days and she missed him desperately. But that’s when her dreams had shifted to the more erotic ones. She pulled her legs to her chest and sighed as the shudder of lust stole over her. Now she was having sex dreams about the Alpha and not just any sex dreams but **_amazing_** sex dreams. It was the type of sex that was shared between 2 people who had intimacy as a foundation for their sex life. It was the type of intimacy that lovemaking was built on. She sighed. She felt her slick overflowing and moaned as she put her forehead against her knees. “Damn it,” she muttered into her legs.

She knew that it was ridiculous for her to be thinking like this. He was 16 years older than her and a helluva lot more experienced. She knew it was stupid to be feeling like this. Maybe Faith was right. Maybe she was actually too romantic and naïve for any of this. She had felt a connection with Gadreel that she had never felt before, a connection that she knew started with her wolf and that connection was working its way for her feeling it. Whenever they were with each other there was tug, this pull to kiss him, let him hold her.

But she refused to make a fool of herself. She had done that once and unlike what happened with him she knew it would destroy her if she put herself out there and Gadreel rejected her, but what was this feeling she was having then?

Could the older Alpha be her True Mate?

No…life couldn’t be that cruel and put her with someone who doesn’t see her as anything more than just a kid, right?

She sighed and got out of bed. She grabbed an outfit for the day and threw it on the bed. She walked into her connecting bathroom and got into the shower.

* * *

She came downstairs and greeted everyone. She currently was wearing scent blockers to block out the scent of her ever-present arousal. Spencer looked at his little girl and saw something in her eyes, something he hadn’t seen in a while. “You all right?”

She nodded. “Can we talk?”

Spencer nodded. “You hungry?”

“Not now, Papa. I need…I need to talk to you, please?”

He nodded. “Okay, Sweetie, come on.” He ushered her outside on the porch. They sat in the porch swing. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve gone from one extreme to the next, Papa.”

“What do you mean?” he asked softly.

She turned to face him. “I’m not having morning sickness anymore.”

“That’s great baby—”

“But I am…when you were pregnant with me and Faith were you ever…?”

Spencer saw the look in her eyes and knew almost immediately what she was asking. “Climbing the walls horny?”

She nodded and sat back. “It’s overwhelming. I go to bed that way…I dream that way…I wake up that…” She groaned. “Papa, it’s…I don’t know!” She pushed herself to standing and looked out into the property. “It’s all-consuming. I’ve never felt like this before…like **_ever_**.” She ran a hand through her dark hair. “Not even when I was having my Heat.”

He smiled softly as reached for her hand with his right hand. He motioned for her to sit and she slid back on the swing. “What you’re going through is perfectly normal, Sweetheart. It’s not just the relief from no longer having morning sickness, but it’s also hormonal. Your hormones are heightened right now and that’s okay—”

“It’s only okay if I had an Alpha who could…” she sighed. “Never mind.”

“No, no, no, Sweetheart,” he said gently. “I won’t forget it. You’re not the only one here who had no Alpha who would help with that particular situation.”

“But…Daddy…”

“Never wanted to touch me outside of my Heat or his Rut,” he admitted. “James and I have a lot more in common when it comes to our choice of mates that weren’t each other.”

She exhaled and ran her hands through her hair. “Papa…um…the thing is I wasn’t alone in the dreams.”

“I figured,” he replied. “Was the occupant of your dreams handsome, adorable and very tall?”

She nodded, knowing all too well he knew exactly who was there. She sighed. “This sucks…” she sighed. “I never pictured my life here, Papa. I never pictured myself unmated and pregnant…and the Alpha that I really want seems to be…I don’t know.”

He laughed softly and took her hands. “Baby, I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but I promise it’ll all work out and when it does you’ll be happier than you’ve ever been before.”

She exhaled. “Okay, Papa.” She stood and walked to the railing, leaning against it. “Do you think it’d be okay to mate while I’m…?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. Actually that is one thing I wanted to talk to you about.” He stood from his place on the swing and walked to his daughter. “You may find when you do get intimate with someone that your orgasms may be more intense and that is perfectly normal too.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never actually had one,” she admitted. “I don’t think…actually, I take that back. I did, during my Heat.”

Spencer shook his head. “A true orgasm is nothing like the orgasms you experience during your Heat, Sweetheart.” He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. “Just trust your Papa on this one.”

She saw the onyx and silver flash and her eyes immediately went to his left hand. She gasped when she saw the ring on his left hand. “Papa, is this what I think it is?”

He nodded. “Yeah, Jimmy asked me this morning.”

She squealed happily and hugged him. He hugged her back and moments later, he heard the sniffling. He chuckled quietly as he thought, _and here comes the tears._ He comforted her.

“I’m so happy for you, Papa,” she said and sniffled. Her blue eyes filled. “You’re finally getting your happily ever after.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “And you will too, Baby. I promise.”

She doubted it. “Don’t think so, Papa.”

Spencer looked at his daughter and saw the sadness in her blue eyes. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Grace…” he said in a warning tone that told her that he would dig it out of her anyway.

She sighed. “We’ve spent the last few days hanging out and then two days ago I go to his cabin to see what he wanted to do that day and he brushed me off and told me he was busy.” She looked up at her Papa and said, “I want to believe that he’s telling me the truth, but something doesn’t feel right.” She sighed. “Maybe Faith’s right.”

“About what, Sweetheart?”

“I’m stupid. I’m a hopeless romantic who reads too much into my relationships. Maybe what I’m feeling for Gad he’s not. Maybe this tug…this connection…was just in my imagination, Papa. Maybe the fact that for the last two days all I’ve felt like doing is crying because **_she’s_** crying. If this is what it truly feels like to fall in love with someone I don’t want to do it.”

Knowing that connection she was describing told him that Gadreel was her True Mate. Her One True Love. He smoothed a hand done her hair and said softly, “I don’t think you have a choice, Sweetheart.”

“You always have a choice, Papa.”

“Not with True Mates.”

She whipped her head back to his and her eyes widened. “No…” she shook her head, not wanting to honestly believe it. “The Gods couldn’t be that cruel…could they?” She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling her the truth. She sighed. “Yeah…I was afraid of that…” She put her elbow on the arm of the swing and put her head on her hand. She looked over at her Papa. “James didn’t tell him to be with me, did he?”

“You mean like a chaperone or babysitter?”

She nodded. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear this answer but she had to know. Was Gad with her because he wanted to be or was it because he was forced? And if he was forced was that why he was blowing her off now?

“No, Gracie, he didn’t ask Gad to hang out with you. He’d never do that. Not in the way you’re thinking.” But it would have been something Hayden would have done which is why Grace was asking. “Gad was hanging out with you because he wanted to.”

She nodded. And now he didn’t. She sighed. “Maybe dad was right.” She pushed herself out of the swing and walked to the railing, looking over the property. It was beautiful here. Absolutely stunning. “Maybe he’s turned off by the fact that I’m pregnant. That these are another Alpha’s children.” She turned and leaned against the railing, folding her arms over her chest. She looked at her Papa. “I mean dad told me during his lecture that if you had gotten pregnant by James he would have never raised the child. That he didn’t want another Alpha’s child in his home.”

His blood went cold as his heart hammered in his chest. He knew that all too well…all too well. “I know. When he figured out I wasn’t a virgin like he had wanted he had interrogated me about him.” But no one would ever know.

Grace looked at her dad and saw a sadness settle in his features. “Papa?”

He came back to reality and smiled at his daughter. “I’m okay. I promise.” He had to be. There was no other way to be. He just hoped that James didn’t hate him when he found out.

* * *

Dean was cleaning up the kitchen after lunch when Cas found him. He walked up behind and wrapped his arms around him. “What do you think of us going out to dinner tonight?”

He looked over his shoulder as he asked, “Why would we do that?”

“Because I wanna retry our date.”

He turned in his arms and looked at the Alpha. “You mean the date when we first met?”

He nodded. “Yeah. You, Me and Italian,” he whispered against his ear. “What do you say? Will you go to dinner with me, My Omega?”

He smiled as his heart soared in his chest. “I’d love to, my Alpha.”

* * *

Grace climbed the few stairs to the Alpha’s porch and knocked on the door. She had a feeling this was going to end just like the other times it had ended when she showed up but this way no one can say she didn’t try. She smiled hugely when Gad opened the door. “Hi,” she said happily. "I know this is probably unproductive of me to ask, but uhh…” she lifted the basket she held. “I packed a lunch…do you wanna…?”

“No,” he said. “Gracie, I’m sorry—”

She shook her head. “No reason to apologize, Gad. It’s cool. I get it.”

He looked at her curiously and watched as her eyes welled with tears. That was the third time it had happened and it still broke his heart each time. He watched as she nodded. “It’s cool. I get the hint. You’re not interested.” She nodded her head in apology and said, “Sorry to bother you, Alpha. I won’t do it again.”

Gad closed the door and growled as his head fell. “I fucking hate you!” he exclaimed and whirled around on the older man. “I’m breaking her heart, Zachariah. And I’m doing it for no Goddamn reason!”

Zachariah looked at the man. “Come on, Gad. Just do this. Make the charges go away and take Hannah back and all will be well.”

“Maybe for you and your family’s reputation but not me.” He pointed at the door. “You just forced me to turn away my True Mate…again. You Sadistic Asshole!”

“There is no such thing, Gadreel. Now as I have been telling you drop the charges and take Hannah back and I’ll tell the Council to back off from dethroning James.”

“Your niece raped me, Zachariah—”

“That’s impossible. You’re an Alpha—”

“Rut rape,” he told him.

He shook his head. “No such thing.”

He glared at him. “Get the hell out of my house, Adler…now!”

* * *

Grace strolled down the sidewalk path and started climbing the stairs when she heard James call her name. “Yeah?” she said.

“Have you seen your Papa? We were supposed to have lunch together, but he never showed up.”

She shook her head. “I haven’t seen him since this morning when we talked.”

He nodded and squeezed her hand. “Okay. I’ll keep looking. How’re you feeling?”

She nodded. “Okay, I guess.”

“You guess?”

She nodded. “Yeah. It’s the weirdest thing Gad has been busy the last few days. I kinda feel like he’s avoiding me.”

“Avoiding you?” he asked. “He wouldn’t do that.”

She nodded. “Take just now…” she held up a basket and said, “I invited him to lunch and he said no.” She shook her head. “I know you love him like your own, but if he’s not interested I’m not going to keep making a fool myself—True Mates or not—”

“True Mates? You’re True Mates?”

She nodded. “According to the symptoms Papa described yeah. Is it possible for one to feel it and not the other?”

He watched her chin quiver as she tried to suppress the tears. “No. If you felt it he did too. With Shifters if one feels it the other does too. And you can’t deny it or you’ll start getting sick and the other…the rejected Mate will…”

“Will what?”

“You’ll go into a deep depression and also get sick but it’ll be different than what he’s feeling. His will be like if you have the stomach flu but worse. He’ll get feverish, he’ll get the shakes and he’ll vomit. You will be depressed and just feel despondent. You might feel like your morning sickness is coming back but it’s not. It’s your body going through…”

“Going through the physical changes it had taken when the Mate Bond had happened.”

He nodded. “According to my research it’s been what three days since he’s started doing this?”

She nodded. “Yep.”

He nodded. “Then you both should start to feel it soon. I’d say in the next day or so.”

“Oh, yay…” she muttered. Something else for her to look forward to. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“If I see Papa I’ll tell him you’re looking for him.”

“Thank you. If anyone asks tell them I went for a run. I’m going to go into the woods to look for him. I have a feeling I know where he went.”

She nodded. “Okay. Good luck.”

* * *

Spencer sat on the shore of the lake with his feet in the water, staring down at the picture in his hand. It was of a man holding three babies—2 boy bundles and a girl. They were his babies—well, his and James’. But the Alpha didn’t know.

He didn’t know that their last night together created 3 people that had stolen his heart the moment he had found out. Unfortunately because of the laws he couldn’t have had them without being a member of the pack and even then he couldn’t have kept them. Out in the world, CPS would have taken them from him because he was unmated and they believed that Unmated Omegas had the inability to take care of children alone. While in Pack life children born to an Unmated Omega were legally bound to the High Alpha of the Pack. Which meant that Spencer’s Great-Uncle had legal rights to them.

It had been a bittersweet moment for him. Knowing that their relationship had created 3 wonderful children, but then to know he couldn’t raise them. He could have stayed to raise the babies, but he got accepted to Medical School and his uncle told him that they were his because he hadn’t found a mate for himself and they would be raised the way he should have been. So knowing he had no rights to them any longer he left not long after their birth.

He knew he’d have to say something to James, but how do you tell the man you’ve been in love with for almost 40 years that their love created the greatest thing that it could have created?

He heard the crunch of paws meeting the gravel and smiled. “You do remember you can’t sneak up on me, don’t you, Alpha?”

**_Wasn’t sneaking. You’re sad._**

“I am,” he said with a nod.

**_Why? I thought with what happened this morning that you’d…_**

“Your proposal was beautiful and I want to both marry and mate with you more than anything.”

**_Then what’s wrong?_**

He looked down at the photo and then into the Alpha’s blue eyes. “If I tell you promise you won’t get mad at me?”

**_At you? Of course not, but I can’t promise I won’t be angry._**

He took a deep breath and said, “Our last night together…um…we have babies.”

The older Alpha shifted back into human form and stared at his lover. “We…what? How?”

He chuckled. “If I have to tell you that—”

His head was spinning as he tried to run through what had happened. How could he not have known? “No, I’m quite clear on how it happens, Sweetheart. That’s not what I meant. I meant I remember that time vividly but I don’t remember your scent shifting.”

“It shifted three days later,” he admitted.

“Oh, my God…shit,” he murmured. He looked at him and the Omega held a picture out to him. He took the picture and looked down at the beautiful babies. 2 boys and a little girl. He looked at the Omega. “Tell me.”

He took a breath and released it slowly. “When I found out I attempted to tell you but your father wouldn’t let me. He accused me of cheating on you and saying that they weren’t yours.” He rubbed his forehead. “When your father turned me away…you know the laws, Jimmy. I couldn’t have raised them by myself. The government wouldn’t have let me, so instead of them ending up in foster care—because we know what happens to Shifter children if they ended up in Foster Care.”

He did. They weren’t treated like the other non-Shifter children. They were forced to share rooms, they didn’t have privacy and they couldn’t shift at all. “So you had them on Meadowlark Pack Lands?”

He nodded in agreement. “Yeah. However, unlike Eden, My Uncle Christopher has a law that any children born to an Unmated Omega were considered to be wards of the Pack. Or his children.”

James froze as his raised to his Omega. “What are their names?”

“Christian James, Jeremiah Spencer and Stephanie Nicole,” he smiled. “Uncle Christopher gave them the last name of Welch, like mine, like his.”

James’ eyes went to the man he loved. “Christian Welch…” his words trailed off.

“What about him?”

“Some of representatives have met him.”

His eyes immediately shot his and went wide. “What?!”

He nodded. “They told me that he was being stubborn—Okay, let me start from the beginning.”

“Please do,” Spencer told him.

“Um…we’ve been looking to expand. You know my dream is to have one Pack for the State and merge us and other packs scattered throughout the state.”

“Right…”

“Well, last month I had a few guys—Benny, Cole Trenton and Roy Addison—go to Meadowlark and negotiate a deal to merge our two packs. Well according to Roy and Cole Christian Welch, the son of the former High Alpha refused.”

“He refused? I want to believe that our children would have our traits, but with whom they were raised…”

“I know. It’s okay, Spencer.” He saw him shiver and moved over to him and wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm. “How long have you been out here?”

“Since my talk with Grace.”

He nodded. “Baby, come home. You’re freezing.”

“I thought you’d be mad.”

He pressed soft kisses to his neck. “Why would I be mad at you? None of this was your fault, Spencer. With the way my father was he wouldn’t have allowed you or the kids to be here.” He kissed his cheek and shoulder. “I wonder if they look like Cas, he is the one that looks most like me when we were younger.”

He smiled. “Oh, I know. You should have heard me and Dean talking about it.” He let the Alpha pull him to his feet. “He had asked me if he had you to look forward to and I told him if his aging follows his dad’s like it has been then yes.”

He chuckled and kissed him. The kiss wasn’t a kiss of greeting or quick affection, it was slow and leisurely. An affectionate way for the Alpha to show him how much he was cherished. “Do you have pictures?”

“Of…?”

“You pregnant,” he asked as they strolled back out of the woods.

He laughed. “You’re one of those Alphas who gets off on that aren’t you?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” he murmured, “Especially thinking of you that way.”

Spencer laughed softly. That wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but he couldn’t help but wonder if their children knew about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: You meet the triplets and you see their life at Meadowlark. 
> 
> James and Spencer tell Cas, Dean, Gad, Gabe, Sam and Grace about Christian, Jeremiah and Stephanie.
> 
> Gad talks to Cas and James about what Zachariah is blackmailing him with. A Gad and Grace moment...
> 
> And with what he knows about the Pack finances and his brother's current status, Christian requests a meeting with both James and Castiel. 
> 
> What do you guys think should Christian call him dad when he sees him?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome. I am open to suggestions of romance and moments between our guys.


End file.
